


Blood On The Medicine Road

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-17
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A Western tale of blood, dust and forbidden love. Jensen Ackles is a hunter of the supernatural ranging with his band over the wild West. Jared Padalecki is a shaman of sorts, born to be exactly Jensen's poison, or his saviour. Thank you to angstpuppy for making the awesome banner! Much love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** [](http://s178.photobucket.com/albums/w246/celtrp/banners/?action=view%C2%A4t=botmrbanner.jpg)

If he hadn’t seen a massive black wolf devour his wife and his two little girls, he might never have believed. But Jeff Morgan had seen that sight and he had told anyone that would listen that the wolf had a man’s eyes. He knew the difference. There was a far cry between wolves and what he had seen in that horrific moment that changed his life forever.

 

Wolves didn’t grow to be the size of ponies. This wolf nearly couldn’t shoulder its way out the door of his cabin, it was that big across the shoulders. Jeff had fired on the beast but his rifle had jammed, a testimony to his impotence in the moment. He had come home to the sound of screams, thrown from his horse after the silly beast bucked him off and headed for the hills. Jeff had burst into his home to see a massacre of his family. A giant shaggy black wolf had looked up at him, throwing its head back to swallow a red mess. Jeff had fired on the beast, aiming for its head, but the bullet never came. The devil in fur had smiled at him, Jeff could have sworn, before it was leaving. Padding out of his house like it was nothing. Like Jeff’s world wasn’t ruined. The wolf had stopped at the tree line to turn to look at him. Sure it had the man’s attention, the wolf had stood up on its back legs and walked into the woods. Walked in. No one could tell Jeff different, though many tried. Saying he was too upset to think clearly. 

 

One man had believed him. A wanderer that came into the town of Silver Creek, Texas looking like he needed a bath and six meals to stay on his feet. Gaunt and hollowed out, the man had introduced himself as Jessup Ackles- and he killed the very sort of thing that had made a meal of Jeff Morgan’s family. Jeff had stared at the man as Jessup’s boys, twins, stood behind their father like a matching set of angels. Both boys had faces you would think beautiful, even if it wasn’t fit to call a male that. Blond hair and big green eyes, steady stares. They knew, Jeff realized. These two kids knew exactly what he was talking about, when there was a whole town around him thinking he had gone off the deep end.

 

Jessup had looked at Jeff with pity but also knew a recruit when he saw one. In no time, Jeff was leaving Silver Creek behind to follow Jessup and his gang. A gang it was too. All young men, younger than the scarecrow Jessup and now, Jeff. There was Tomas Welling- a solemn man with dark hair and cool blue eyes. Tomas was taken in by Jessup after his parents both died of a strange plague that slowly started to effect him too. Until Jessup came along and killed the thing that looked just like Tomas’ baby sister that had died two years prior. Tomas couldn’t sleep without a blanket covering him, and he told Jeff later on it was because of how his little sister had sat on his chest and drank from his neck and he couldn’t move a muscle to stop her. Jessup had taken care of her, and that was all Tomas would say about it. There was Chad Murray, hair grown long to his nape and as blond as winter wheat. He was quick to smile, cracking jokes and causing trouble- but he was also the best shot of the lot- and that was saying something. Chad came to Jessup of his own accord, never saying where he had been or why he wasn’t going back. Michael Rosenbaum was ‘acquired’ by Jessup once Jessup read the man’s book on strange happenings in the settlements, starting with Roanoke. Michael Rosenbaum liked oddities, they were his bread and butter- and working with Jessup Ackles? There was a feast. Jessup had taken on the wiry man, teaching him how to shoot and ride. Michael and Alec had become fast friends, sharing the same keen interest in things that went bump in the night.

 

Steve Carlson had proved a mystery to Jeff. Steve didn’t talk much, and when he did it was to Jensen or Chris- no one else. Steve had long, dirty-blond ,curly hair that he always kept tied back, and laughing eyes that seemed sweet as honey- but Jeff couldn’t figure him. He didn’t know how Steve came to have burns all over the backs of his arms either- and he never asked. Some things you let lie.

 

Chris Kane had taken to Jeff right off the bat, and helped him out best he could. Chris was part Cherokee Indian, and you sure didn’t find yourself a better tracker. It helped that Chris knew more than one language too. He could talk to the tribes they crossed paths with and that had saved their lives more than once. Chris was also safe from sunburn and that was grumbled over more than once to the man’s amusement. Well-built and tanned, Chris never had a lick of trouble in any town they went through finding some warm girl to settle into. He did alright for himself. 

 

They were a good bunch and Jeff had wondered more than once what they all might have done if not for this. If they weren’t monster killers. Hunters. The men that were going to kill the wolf that had slain Jeff‘s family. Only they didn’t call it a wolf.

 

It was Alec, the quieter twin, that had told Jeff what they did know of the thing that ate his family. Alec was the scholarly one, recording information from their kills and writing down every story he heard. The smallest details or folk tales went into Alec’s journals with meticulous care. The boy was a walking library for things no one wanted to hear about. He had sat beside Jeff at the night’s campfire telling him, “They have many names, depending on where you go and, I think, how they started out. From what I can tell- there are different versions with origins going all over the place. Some are born wolves, some are born like you or me and then they get bitten, or eat something strange under a full moon. Died from suicide, or did something black and evil when they were living- so they’re cursed. We met a hunter in Kentucky that said he knew of a pack of ulfrem -that’s a word for em- over in Italy that do what we do. Can you figure it? Werewolves, Jeff, hunting their own kind and worse- if you go by what he says. Called them ‘Benedanti’. They were arrested, you know… by the church- and then let go.”

 

“Let go?” Jeff had been shocked to hear that. How could any God-fearing man let that sort of beast go back out into the world?

 

“Church said maybe they were doing God’s will after all.” Alec had smiled grimly. “But don’t you worry, Jeff. We don’t do that. If it isn’t human, we kill it. That is the law of true hunters. Our daddy taught us right.”

 

Jeff had agreed. He soon had the wolf in his sights that had killed his wife and babies. That wolf-man was dead and gone, cast on a fire in pieces- but Jeff had more coming his way. Or in his path, rather, since he now knew how to go looking for the sons of bitches. Hunting had been all he cared about, it kept him going. It was all he knew how to love…until Alec. He hadn’t planned it, no. Never. But it had happened. He had found himself locking eyes with the boy and not being able to look away. They started spending time together, going for long walks. Only one that seemed bothered by it was Jensen, but then he was Alec’s twin. He always worried after Alec. 

 

Once Alec had turned seventeen, Jeff had known in his heart of hearts he wanted the boy. He had never been with a man before, but he wanted to kiss Alec until he was lost in the act. He had never been more nervous in his life, seeing how Alec was beginning to look at him in return. Their first kiss was quick and nervous, but they got the hang of it. 

 

Jessup had left them by then- already leading another pack of hunters. Jeff was the oldest man in the group he stayed on with. But he wasn’t the leader. That was Jensen. The boy that seemed to keep an eagle eye on Jeff no matter what he did to prove himself or how hard he worked. Jensen still watched him, weighing him and his value.

 

Jeff had wondered if the other men might string him up for being ‘familiar’ with Alec, but no one said a word. Even when Alec shared his blankets, no one had said a damned thing. Jeff did not know it at the time, but all the men were waiting for Jensen to say ‘aye or nay’ and then the hammer would have fallen. Since Jensen was silent, so were they. Jeff had Alec, in the ways a man can have a man, and he loved the boy. He was in love. Alec shyly said the same, and Jeff knew this was his second life, his new start. Being Death for anything that hunted his kind- and loving Alec, the angel that seemed made just for him.

 

***

Colorado Territory

 

June of 1871

 

 

There seemed to be blood everywhere, but Jensen knew it didn’t matter. Not now. He had gone too far, given all he had- and it hadn’t been enough. Wasn’t as fast as he needed to be, trying to watch out for Alec and taking his eyes off the monster. It only took a moment. 

 

They had been tracking the vampire for weeks, finally chasing it to its hole in the mountainside. The stench rolling out of the cave had been enough to make their horses shy, but their mounts were trained. The horses hadn’t liked it, but they had borne their masters to the quarry. Except, the vampire had come barreling out at them and it hadn’t been alone. Five of the things. More than Jensen had ever dealt with at once. A nest. The hunters had not even considered running, they had held their ground and started the killing the best way they knew how. Get the things down and get their heads off. It sounded easy enough, right? But damn, the hell-spawn were strong and quick.

 

Jensen had squared off with their main prey and tried to avoid looking at its eyes. It was in the body of an old woman, and he knew it would have looked better if not for hunters dogging its heels. It couldn’t feed and make itself pretty again. Had to keep pushing on for home- now he saw why. It had friends. He couldn’t help but wonder if his Daddy would have figured that out well before now. Jensen was a leader, and he was brave- but he was also still learning. A big lesson was right in front of him with blotchy bruised looking skin stretched over its bones, winding back and forth like a rattlesnake. When ‘she’ struck, Jensen had lost his footing and went down under her. He had wedged his shotgun up and under her chin, blasting at her head even as she sank her teeth into him like a bear-trap. He had felt the tears at his throat and the scalding hiss of her blood hitting him. It was a mad kaleidoscope before his eyes, and he knew that he had taken a fatal wound. There was no living through having your throat torn out.

 

His men were clamoring around him, shots were fired, but Jensen was sliding into shock. He didn’t hurt so much at all. He tried to smile, to tell them all not to panic. This sort of thing was part of the job. Expected, hell, they almost courted it. He winced and gasped for air, a red froth leaving his lips as loud voices receded to echoes in his ears. Jensen knew he was going to die. It was as certain as the sun rising in the morning. A sun he would only see for a short while, if that. He had no idea. His green eyes seemed all the greener shrouded in crimson. His head was tipped back and cold water hit his face, running over his neck through the crimson.

 

“No… no… no…”

 

The low whisper was all Alec could manage. This was his worst nightmare come true. He was cleaning his brother’s wound even as the other men gathered close, putting their backs to the Ackles boys. Alec knew why. They were watching the darkness outside the fire Tomas had started, waiting to see if they were going to die. If they had gravely underestimated their foes to the point that no one was going to get out alive. He felt Jensen go still under his hands and screamed, pulling his twin closer to him as he tried to hold Jensen back from Death itself.

 

“Alec!”

 

Sure and strong hands clasped Alec’s shoulders and he struggled. He fought every step of the way as he was separated from Jensen. He would have shot the man gripping him if he could, in his grieving frenzy. Jeff might have even forgiven him. Jeff did not blink when Alec struck at him, just closing his arms around the younger man and bearing him down, holding on. When Alec was exhausted and slumped in his embrace, Jeff spoke softly.

 

“We don’t know what he might do. You can’t… I can’t see you over him like that-”

 

Alec sobbed, shaking as he whispered, “He’s my brother.”

 

“I know, I know. But…” Jeff shook his head, eyes as grave as a stone saint’s. “We can’t know.”

 

They didn’t know either.

 

To the man, not a one of them knew what might happen with Jensen. He had been bitten and kept fighting the blood-fiend they had been tracking. Fought to the end, even with Chris and Steve helping chop the thing apart with axes so wet they were hard to hold onto. Now the creature was pulped and mangled over the sand- and Jensen was lying there not moving a muscle. There were dead monsters smeared over the ground, making a macabre frame around the hunters. Around Jensen. He looked dead from where Jeff was sitting, and he heard Chris swearing, walking in little circles. It had never been this bad before. Anything they hunted down, well, the riders had numbers on their side. There were eight of them- and not a one was new to killing the nightmares they came across.

 

They were hunters. Not in the traditional sense of the word, though they did kill animals to feed themselves. They were hunters of anything set free from Hell. They would listen for stories, picking up traces here and there of strange happenings and then they would ride into whatever den the things had made for themselves and kill them all. That was always the plan. Live the night and kill all you can. It was a good rule to live by, considering how the things kept turning up. Jeff didn’t know the specifics of everything they had slain, he just knew he had seen things he didn’t like to think about before sleep. Now he was looking at Jensen and wondering, like the other men, if they would have to behead their leader shortly.

 

Tomas took a deep breath and spoke to Chris.

 

“Get Steve to speak to Jessup.”

 

Speak to Jessup?, Jeff was unsure what was going on. Jessup was leagues away. Had to be. There was no sign or word of him for months. But instead of saying as much to Tomas, Chris nodded. Chris took Steve aside and Jeff heard Chris saying it had to happen. There was no other way. Seeming to dread what he had to do, Steve sat by the fire and then his eyes were rolling back in his head. Jeff held Alec, wondering what in the hell they were seeing. It chilled his blood just seeing the whites of Steve’s eyes before he heard the man talking like someone was right there in front of them. A one-sided conversation where Steve said Jensen was bitten, he was down. Asking questions like Alec wasn’t right there to hear him saying ‘You want us to take care of him?’

 

Alec writhed in Jeff’s arms and nearly broke free, yelling over the crackling fire and Steve’s oddly far-away sounding voice. “Not a chance in hell! You HEAR me? Not a chance in hell! No one is hurting him! I’ll shoot the man dead that tries it! I swear on my mother’s grave.”

 

“And he might get up and eat us all,” Chad replied, rolling a cigarillo as he hung his head, sounding pretty casual about the prospect. “You know what Jensen’d say to do, Alec.”

 

“And *you* know what I’m saying *I’ll* do, Chad.” Alec growled the words with enough lead to them that he wasn’t doubted. 

 

Steve closed his eyes and his head fell to his hands. He sat that way for awhile, curled into himself before he muttered to Chris. Chris listened intently and there seemed a lot to tell before Steve was through. Chris nodded and looked over the concerned faces turned to him.

 

“Jessup says, we need to watch Jensen. There’s a chance he can be okay. Drinking animal blood until we get him a cure. There’s tell of a medicine man out past the Badlands. Jessup said he can help. That maybe Jensen’s a…a-”

 

“Dhampyre.” Alec whispered, a chill going through him. He had heard of people half turned before, but they could become flesh-eaters, or savage. He felt sick to his stomach. “Daddy give you a name for this shaman, Steve?”

 

“Naw,” Steve answered, soft and weary from letting his mind fly out like that. It scared him every time, feeling his thoughts shooting out faster than a bullet, never quite sure what he might ‘see’ in passing before reaching whoever he wanted to ‘talk’ to. Scared him, but it was his gift from God and he used it the best he could, if sparingly. “Said we’d find him or he’d find us.”

 

Jeff released Alec when his lover gave him a look. Alec cleaned Jensen of the blood, ignoring the well-meaning guns that were left out ‘just in case’. That was the beginning of their silent vigil. Alec covered Jensen’s face and body entirely with layers of blankets before there was even the first hint of dawn, and began to drag him into the stench of the cave. He could not let his twin burn. Couldn’t do it, even if there was a chance it might happen. Chris helped Alec, and they managed to get Jensen tucked away before the wavery sun began creeping over the ground, reclaiming the earth. Jensen was in that monsters’ hovel and that made Alec want to throw up. His brother was a hunter. He didn’t deserve this. Alec stayed near the mouth of the cave all throughout the day, listening for any hint of movement. It was not until the darkness came again that he heard an odd rattling sound inside the cave. Alec took a torch from the fire and followed by the others, went into the cave to make certain there was nothing in there attacking their leader. The torchlight hit Jensen’s eyes and made them shine like a cat’s. Jensen lifted an arm over his eyes while his friends and brother all felt their stomachs fall. 

 

Alec swallowed down his fear and swore he saw his brother’s nose twitching. 

 

“Jensen, Jenny… can you hear me?”

 

Could he *hear* Alec? Jensen could hear all of them. He heard their breathing, their hearts, the rustle of their clothes and the tiny rocks ground under their boots. He knew they were afraid, Tomas most of all. The pulse of fear was rich on Tomas and it smelt so good. Alec’s voice was a blaring to Jensen’s ears, but he knew his twin was worried. Sitting up, Jensen lifted his hand to his throat, feeling only smooth flesh. He did not know, of course, that he no longer even had pores in his skin. He tried to breathe again and made that odd click-click sound for his efforts. He passed fingertips over his lips and nose, lost in this strangeness.

 

“Jensen.”

 

Alec tried again, sounding so hopeful. 

 

“Please talk to me.”

 

Tomas whispered, “Alec, stay back. They go for family first-”

 

Tomas should know.

 

Jensen lifted his shining eyes as he heard the thoughts of the men, every last murmur or memory that they referenced. He heard it as if they spoke aloud, plain and clear. But their lips had not moved except to breathe. He scanned over them and like the predator he was, he noted which were the main threat and who could be taken down last. It repulsed him to have that information trickle through his brain. Chris, Chad, Tomas, Jeff, Steve, Alec, Mike. That was the kill order. He knew it because he knew all of them. He knew Alec would not want to hurt him and Mike was not the strongest fighter. He slowly got to his feet, not getting any closer to them.

 

“Why am I standing up? Why didn’t you finish me off? Alec?”

 

Even if he had wanted to answer right away, he could not have. Jensen’s *voice*. It made them all still and dumb. Hearing that mellifluous tone, you wanted to lean in and hear more. Jensen seemed expectant and shook his head.

 

“Tell me.”

 

That jarred Alec and he found himself speaking. “Because I love you. Steve talked to Daddy. There’s a healer out there that can fix you. He said it. You can be cured.”

 

Jensen was looking at his hand, seeing the tiny specks of skin that knitted together over veins and bone. He could see the rush of blood in his veins and it distracted him for a long moment before he turned his attention back to Alec.

 

“Cured. He said that? Steve?”

 

“Yes.” Steve met Jensen’s eyes briefly. “Said you’re not quite… one of them.”

 

“You haven’t fed on human blood.” Mike added, trying to be helpful. He grimaced on Jensen’s behalf. “You’re a Dhampyre. A half… vampire. Sorry.”

 

“So…what? You’re all going to cart me around and hope I don’t tear you to pieces in your sleep?!”

 

Jensen’s upset hit them like a slap and Alec took a step back before he realized Jensen wasn’t doing it on purpose. Jensen was being as pissy as ever, true, but not meaning to lay down any power behind it. Alec held up his hands even while Tomas was saying, “I told them the same thing, Jensen.”

 

Alec shot Tomas a look before whispering to his brother. “You have a chance, Jensen. We need you. You need to listen to what we have to say before you go off half-cocked. Listen to me.”

 

That was how Jensen found himself taking up a diet of rabbit blood. Rabbits were plentiful. If not rabbits, he was chasing down deer - and catching them. He threw down the meat when he was done for the men to eat, and tried to pretend he didn’t know it scared them. It was not going to be a quick cure coming his way. He wasn’t sure he even believed in it. The morning after his ‘change’ and awakening, Jensen had been wide awake, watching sunlight outside of the cave that was his safe place. He had investigated the cave, finding blood paintings on the walls of people being devoured over a reclining woman that spanned most of the wall. The smaller figures were all feeding over her, and trails of their efforts fell over the nude body of the sleeping woman. 

 

Jensen wrinkled his nose at the imagery and ignored the stirring of lust in his gut at what he saw. It was sick. It was defilement. Murder. He was still aroused. He turned his back on the wall and then glared at the sunlight that was trapping him. They were not sure what a ‘Dhampyre’ could do and really, it was trial and error. He had to know for certain. He walked towards the mouth of the cave, silent so as not to scare his brother and the men. He did not need them frightened as he explored his limitations. He almost felt better when he was hunting, running down prey to drink. At least no one wanted to come along. He did not have to see their horror at what he could do. Now he watched his own hand drawing close to sunlight and tensed up to the point that he was surprised it didn’t hurt. The warm brush of the sun was just that, touching his fingertips but there was no smoking. He did not go up in flames like all the wretches they had killed. He stared a long moment before he walked out into the full sun, do or die. He was unharmed. It made him feel a little drowsy, but he was not in any pain. 

 

This was going to make traveling a helluva lot easier.


	2. Chapter 2

June of 1871, Abilene, Texas~

 

No one would ever mistake Jared Padalecki for ‘town’ folk. He just wasn’t. He came into the town quite a bit- but he did not linger long and he always had something specific he was doing. A reason to be there and then away. He did not care for being inside the city limits. He was cordial, always kept in mind that the people could not help how loud they were or what they smelt like to him. He was called a ‘heathen’ affectionately by the people he had helped and he accepted that. Heathen just meant country dweller and he’d take it. He didn’t step foot in either of the two churches that battled lazily for the souls of Abilene, and both the preachers just let him be. After all, they would say, didn’t the young man have enough to do, caring for his addled mother?

 

Jared rarely came into town with Wera, his matka, and the town was happy about that. The woman was mad. She rambled in Polish and bits of English in a voice like a little girl’s. Sometimes she would focus on a person and stop the odd weaving motions of her long fingers, eyes snapping before she would ask her son questions no one wanted translated. The mother and son made a strange pair, he was so tall and had dark hair, and she was diminutive, her hair prematurely silver. She walked as if just learning how, and often he would have to coax her along, giving her his arm to hold onto. The town’s people marveled over his innate gentleness with his mother, speculating on all Jared must have to do to care for her. Wera was a right mess, they’d say, but only after the son and mother were away from them a good distance. It wouldn’t do to offend Jared, especially since he had a ‘way’ about him. He could be a helpful one and even if no one admitted asking for his aid, most of them had at one time or another.

 

Once a new settler had called Wera Padalecki a witch- but he moved on before he could really make a stir. At least everyone thought he had moved on. Jared knew the man had come with his brother to kill himself a witch. The would-be slayers were lain to rest deep in a ravine, Jared’s sixteen year old hands blood-stained for the first time in his life. He had not regretted it then, nor did he now. His mother was simple, but she was also an oracle. Misplaced in a time when she would not be listened to, but feared. All the same, she was his to protect.

 

His babchia, grandmother, had told him as much since he was a babe in arms.

 

Babchia Anka was his mother’s mother- a wise woman, an honored czarwonica. Once, in their homeland, she had been the root-digger and green woman to her people. She had been a maker of medicines and keeper of stories, her gnarled hands as twisted as the vines she worked. Jared had grown up taking care of his mother Wera as his babchia told him how, what to do. How best to make things work around any place they lived and how to provide for his matka, mother. Jared was a very dedicated child, quick to grow, quicker to learn. His babchia told him when they had to move on from the town they lived in, when it was time to vacate a comfortable home and go further south where no one knew them. Then it was West again. Abilene was their new place to settle and Jared was glad of it. It was exhausting to move his matka, all of their belongings fit to pack- the things that could not be left behind, and his large black tomcat Szeptem, whose name meant ‘in a whisper‘. An odd little family they might seem, but really, that was just the tip of the iceberg. Jared never had a chance at a normal upbringing or life. That was just not his fate.

 

If someone were to say to Jared that they knew his secret, he would be forced to ask ‘Which one?‘ He had collected plenty. For starters, Jared was not human, and he took great care to hide that fact. He could not hide it from everyone, of course, but those that saw through his charade had their own to worry about. Most supernatural creatures stayed out of his way and he returned the boon in kind. Wide berth was their usual gift to one another. He was not getting in the way of the rat colony that lived a fair ways off, nor did he trouble the Three Sisters when he could help it. Were-rats were industrious, hard-working and vicious. They kept to themselves unless procuring supplies, which they paid for- same as anybody. They raised their own cattle and kept their secrets. Jared had no quarrel with them. He actually would pity anyone that did take up a fight with one of the rodents.

 

The Three Sisters were vampires, all blonde and dainty, like dolls if you didn’t mind a doll lunging at you and tearing your throat out. They had been here long before the settlers, running their own kind of farms. Jared knew little about the farms aside from the fact that that particular method of keeping a food source was no longer practiced as openly by the blood-drinkers. His babchia had told him what he *did* know, and she had been spying and listening where she should not have to know so much. Jared warned her to be careful and to think these things through, but she waved him off more often than not and asked what those ‘vapers’. His babchia would spit to the side after even saying ‘vaper’ so he knew she was not as foolhardy as she was nosy.

 

Jared managed to make money for his family by being of use to the locals and anyone that came his way looking for his kind of help. He was able to find the place to dig a well if you needed one on your property, he could heal soured ground and make it bountiful. His healing teas and poultices were whispered by word of mouth to be without compare. He never demanded much for his services, even if the Millers tried to pay him handsomely for ridding their home of a noisy spirit that would not let them sleep for all its banging and screaming. Jared took very little for what he did, and he had more than one reason for that. He knew enough of human nature to know if he was a man of means, he would inspire envy and covetousness. If that happened, he would draw the enmity of even those he had aided. Then it would be time to fight or flee. He wanted to have some sort of permanent home for his matka’s sake.

 

Some might think he was a bit distant, but it did not stop the girls of the town from flirting with him and showing him special favor. They charmed and played at being coquettish and then the bolder ones would make overtures that left no doubt in his mind what they wanted. If his life was simpler, he might have given in. He would have enjoyed being able to court a girl and someday call her his wife, but the thought of bringing a young lady home to his family? Not so interested in that. How could he explain his mother’s words? Or the way Szeptem acted? The cat’s size was not so noticeable from a distance, but up close one might realize he was too big to pass for a normal house cat. Jared would never even jokingly call Szeptem a house cat. Szeptem was his familiar, and that denoted a new level of respect. The cat had risked himself on Jared’s behalf and as Jared grew in power, the cat’s own strengths increased. Hence a black cat that weighed nearly sixty pounds and was all muscle. Needless to say, Szeptem stayed around the house and watched over Wera for the most part. Szeptem never went into town unless Jared was right there with him, and then, no one saw them.

 

There was no place in Jared’s life for someone that would never understand him or his family. He could not risk his family for the sake of a girl’s affections, even if he had his head turned. He had a weakness for brunettes. Beautiful dark haired girls with smiles that made him want to hear them laugh. He had just never met a one that he believed could deal with all that being with him might entail. Aside from his mother and Szeptem, the girl might notice her husband had some truly odd tendencies.

 

Especially on nights of the full moon.

 

For Jared was a skin walker, and not just that, he was coyotero. A were-coyote. His mother had been vague over the details, but had told his babchia enough that Anka knew to deliver her grandson herself. Old she might have been, but his babchia had been able to see as clear as a hawk in flight that her daughter Wera was having no ‘man’s’ baby. No ordinary man had seduced Wera, and Anka took no chances. She had her daughter bundled up with all they could carry, including the mangy black kitten Wera refused to leave behind. The two women had moved as far as they could before Wera realized with horror how swollen her daughter’s belly was. As if she had been carrying her babe for months instead of days. By her second month of pregnancy, Wera had been as round as the moon that brought on her labor. Two months with child and she had given up her baby to her mother who midwifed for her. Cleaning and swaddling Jared, Anka had looked over him with wide eyes. He had appeared to be only a perfectly formed little man-child, but his eyes were wide and bright. He had looked right back to her, aware.

 

Jared looked like any other baby, little limbs sturdy and full. He had been content with his mother’s milk for a short time but then, to his grandmother’s grief, he had begun to wither. He grew ill and weak until the wily tom-cat Szeptem began to bring him meat. Then, even as she wondered if she too had gone mad, his babchia began to feed the infant meat and blood. He had quickened once more, so very alert and sweet a boy. So kindly and good-natured that Anka could almost overlook how the baby and cat would sit with their heads so close together, as if whispering things her ears could not hear.

 

Wera had loved her baby with a sure heart and was amused with the little being that was a part of her. The new mother had found herself busied, taking care of Jared under her mother’s watchful eyes. Wera was not completely cognizant, but she had love in her. She gave that love to her son fully, delighting in him. It escaped her notice entirely that Jared was not like other children. How could he not be perfect? He was as handsome as his father, the man that had smiled to her and listened to her talk without interrupting. Jared had the same sweetness, like a hidden brook woven between cool stones. She would follow him wherever he wished her to.

 

No one had known them in the cities they stayed in, no one had a chance to witness and remark upon the baby that was growing so swiftly. Between the long stretches of travel, the small family was keeping Jared’s changes hidden away. Anka had fretted and would drive them onward, seeing the boy beginning to want to walk before he should have. Anka had wanted to find a place far, far away from anyone that might know them. They had to avoid other settlers that would remember her or her daughter. Wera had changed while Jared was in her belly. Now she murmured prophecies and twists of fate she should not know, making her mother nervous. Anka knew that it was because of carrying Jared that Wera had the Sight now, it was his presence that had changed his matka. Anka knew these things, and told her wnuk, grandson, all she could, all he would understand. When Jared was a teenager, he listened more to his babchia than his matka, but , by then, he had understood his mother was not completely of this world. He could not hold it against her. Not when he hit puberty and became a coyote for the first time.

 

Coyote.

 

It had not brought him pain to shift. He had been merely a stripling of a boy and then as if the moon had swallowed him in her silvery light, he was covered in a luminous glow. The light had rolled from him and left him changed, right before their eyes. The boy had become coyote. Young, fleet and as large as a sizable wolf. Being a were-coyote lent his beast shape the same weight of his adolescent human form. He was bigger than your run of the mill coyote, but not as frightening or imposing as a werewolf.

 

His babchia had stared and his mother had clapped as if he had performed some great trick to please her. Standing in the dirt floor of their home, Jared had taken their breath away, appearing sleek and silver, on long tapered legs. His bushy tail and proud head threw off soft light as he moved in a slow experimental circle, trying to see himself. His babchia had told him then, ‘Go out into the night, but be careful, wnuk.”

 

Jared had left his mother and grandmother behind, but Szeptem darted after him. The scrawny cat had grown up alongside Jared and no matter what he looked like, the cat still meant to look after him. The coyote always made certain to run at a pace the cat could match and when he had gone too far and Szeptem was tired, they rested together before returning. His mother thought nothing of it. But then, Wera thought nothing of Jared talking to his babchia either- and the old woman had died shortly after he started to walk. Passed away in her sleep, as silent and peaceful a journey as you could ask for, but Jared didn’t know that for some time. He assumed since he could see his babchia and hear all of her advice and warnings, surely she was the same as she had always been. But then, Jared had different eyes than most- and his grandmother would not leave him to whatever fate might come his way. So she stayed, and Jared made a place for her in his life and home. Naturally. Family was family, even if only you -and your cat- could see them.

 

Now Jared was sitting in a small home that belonged to a Comanche elder, taking bread and smoke with the man before he was to hear why he was asked to come to the encampment. He knew there was a valid reason. The Comanche were a guarded people, which he understood, and he was well aware of their apprehension of strangers. Jared also knew that they saw him as a shaman, and their dark eyes knew he was not what he seemed. He had been greeted by the Comanche chief, Kwasia, who -at their first meeting- walked a full circle around Jared and then nodded as if listening to the wind. Jared, had remained still for the old man’s perusal, not sure what was going to happen. Jared had just been out gathering some wild herbs when the Comanche band had bled from the rocks swift and silent as shadows. He had smelt them before he saw them and Jared’s immediate attention had given the seasoned warriors pause. Then the chief had announced , in Comanche, that Jared was filled with puha, power, was a puhakatu, possessor of power- in fact. This statement had made the other warriors mumble and question in uncertainty before Jared lifted his hands before himself. He was wet to the knees from wading in the creek, and had no weapon on him. They had all seen that he was defenseless.

 

But when he had answered in their own tongue? That had been a surprise.

 

“The power you see is by birth. No evil spirit or trick. It was my father’s gift to me.”

 

Kwasia had frowned and moved closer to Jared, “Bring your face down more. I want to see your eyes.”

 

The words should have been a mystery, the Comanche tongue was not so lightly bandied about. The boy that had stood before them had no right to it, but spoke it as if he was one of them.

 

Jared had inclined his head to Kwasia, not shying when the man’s hands gripped his cheeks.

 

“Your eyes have many colors.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Like earth, water, sky and fire.”

 

Jared had waited to see what the chief might make of him. He had not been willing to hurt the men just to escape their attention. He had so few that ‘knew’ him that it had seemed all too novel to be looked at in such a way.

 

Kwasia had left him then, alone at the creek as if nothing had happened, but when the medicine man of their tribe took ill- he had called for Jared. Jared had helped the older shaman through pneumonia and then had returned at Kwasia’s behest for other healings or lessons, which he eagerly accepted. There were many things Jared had been born knowing, secrets of the energy his babchia called Matka Ziema, earth mother, and others, the Great Spirit or ’God’. Whatever the essential energy was, it spoke to Jared and called on him- but not all was revealed to him. He always sought new teachings. Now he had come again to Kwasia to see a young woman that was showing signs of mental anguish.

 

It said a lot about the chief’s level of trust for Jared, because he allowed the young shaman to be alone with the girl needing his care.

 

Sandra. She was half Comanche and half French, her mother the daughter of a trader, her father a warrior of the tribe. Sandra, it seemed, was unable to shake off her depression and it worried her loving parents. She stayed wrapped in her blankets and would take no nourishment, crying for reasons even she could not explain.

 

Jared sat across from her within the hide wrapped confines of her family’s teepee. He waited until she looked at him, her eyes like obsidian under the cover of her blankets.

 

He smiled a little when she peeked at him, murmuring, “Nu nahnia tsa Jared.”

 

She gave him an odd look and slowly sat up in her blankets, letting them pool to her waist. She wore a loose blue cotton shirt that was large on her, hiding her frame. Her hair stuck to her cheeks and her eyes were red-rimmed from tears and sleeplessness.

 

She was , quite possibly, the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

 

“Do you speak English?” Sandra asked him, her words accented but clear. He had told her his name was Jared, but she was not sure where this stranger had come from.

 

“Yes, I wasn’t sure you did.”

 

She half nodded and then shrugged. “My mother taught me. French as well. Do you speak French?”

 

“Oui.” Jared’s smile made her laugh a little. “I speak all languages. At least, so far, it seems I do.”

 

“That must be interesting. You can listen to so much.”

 

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be. But I came to talk about you, Sandra. Your parents are worried.”

 

He held his hands out to her, palm up.

 

“I can help, if you let me.”

 

She colored with embarrassment but her hands went into his and were held so gently. She saw a strange flash to his pretty eyes before he bowed his head. He tipped his chin at one point as if listening and she was free to look at him all she wanted. He was beautiful. Sun kissed skin, sable hair and eyes that seemed so wise and innocent at the same time. When he finally looked to her again, she was not sure how much time had passed.

 

“You do not dream.”

 

Jared stated it as a fact.

 

“If you do not dream, Sandra, your path is made unclear to you. It confuses you and leaves you feeling… incomplete. Half made.”

 

After speaking to Sandra at length, he realized she had no idea why she did not dream. She had always assumed that she dreamt but forgot whatever she had seen. But when he had looked inside of her, Jared had noticed damage around the edges of her spirit self, she had no sense of vision. No roads opened to her when she laid her body to rest. It was done on purpose, he was certain.

 

It only made sense when he spoke to her parents and learnt that , as a baby, Sandra had been afflicted by terrible nightmares. The nightmares had been of fire- and in their fear for her and concern- the parents had a geas laid to their child to rid her of all dreams.

 

“Her grandmother died in a horrible fire.” Sandra’s father, Chato, stated gravely. “I know Sandra was coming to this world as her grandmother left it, and so, her memories and Sandra’s dreams passed too closely together. I thought it was for the best. No baby should see these things.”

 

“I understand why it was done.” Jared assured the worried father and anxious mother. He knew their hearts were in the right place. “But it must be undone. She cannot find her balance or serenity when she has no visions. When she sleeps, she is constantly in readiness to see and explore, but she is trapped. That is why she is sad and hiding away.”

 

He spoke to the holy-man of the tribe and the man that had put the binding on Sandra as a baby would be the one to remove it. Jared told Kwasia the outcome and the chief offered him payment in meat and hides. Jared politely refused until Kwasia insistently pressed a soft woven blanket into his arms.

 

“For your mother.”

 

Jared accepted the blanket and folded it carefully to take home to Wera. “Ura.”

 

“You are welcome.” Kwasia smiled at his victory over the skin walker. Getting Jared to take anything material was a battle. But the coyotero never shied away from information. “I wanted to tell you. I had a dream some nights ago. Maybe it will mean something to you.”

 

Jared paused in putting the blanket in the side of his saddle. His mount, a gentle grey mare named Delilah, stamped in place and tossed her head, nuzzling his neck as he looked back to the elderly chief.

 

“I dreamt of blood and dark places. Far under our feet. Places not made by the hands of man. There was much screaming and death, but I cannot say who was dying. I awoke knowing to bring my scouts back from the Red Rocks. Something is going to happen there, nakisupana?”

 

“Yes, I understand.” Jared frowned and swung up into the saddle, holding the reins lightly. He tipped his hat to Kwasia. “I’ll check in on it. Don’t send anyone out that way for a bit, please. I don’t know what I might find.”

 

“You don’t come back, I’ll send someone looking. You are a friend, even if you do have to hide in times of the strong mua.”

 

Strong Moon. Jared nodded and smiled to Kwasia, but worry remained in his eyes. The Red Rocks were just over the tunnels so carefully dug by the were-rats. He had no idea what or who would want to stir up the ‘rats, but he would go see. If the rats didn’t bite a chunk out of his hide for intruding, that was to say.

 

“I hope Sandra is okay. If she needs anything else-”

 

“I will call on you. She is pretty, isn’t she? Could do with a husband. I have five girls, all have need of husbands. You know anyone?”

 

Laughing, Jared shook his head and left the chief smiling as he got the hell out of there. He could deal with wererats far better than a matchmaker.


	3. Chapter 3

The journey was not a quiet one. Jensen missed the quiet he had known before he became the half-creature he was now. Before, living with men, he was used to their general noisiness but he was not plagued by it. He did not have to hear their thoughts, down to the droning minutia that they filled up their down-time with. Alec’s head was a bee’s nest of his fears for his twin, all of which he thought he was doing a good job hiding. Hearing Chad consider for the past three hours what he would do if he had some time alone with a girl he had seen in the last town almost had Jensen turning in the saddle to tell Chad that no man had that kind of stamina and that reins were not meant for bedrooms. Mike was busy contemplating how ‘fascinating’ Jensen was these days. The way Jensen had a new glow to him and the power of just his voice. Jensen made little faces when Mike thought too much on how it might not be so bad to be bitten a little bit. Tomas was recalling his fiend of a sister attacking him and wondering if Jensen had started ‘sniffing’ after Alec yet. Imagining it. Filling Jensen’s head with images that were graphic and violent- but not entirely displeasing. Which was the worst part, really. Jensen did not want to consider hurting his twin brother. He especially did not want to like the idea. He knew every time Jeff thought something carnal about his brother and vice versa. Chris was just worried about him and wondering what Jensen wasn’t telling him. Steve was troubled over Jessup sending them into the wild blue yonder looking for some half-baked holy man. Steve’s words, not Jensen’s. Steve was musing over the validity of Jessup’s plan for Jensen, not liking it much.

 

Jensen didn’t much cotton to ‘the plan’ himself, but he didn’t have a choice. Chasing down deer was keeping him full but it lacked the hot flavor he smelt running through the men he rode with. Especially Alec. No one else smelt as sweet and beckoning. He found his eyes sliding over to his twin and lingering while he watched the easy grin that curved Alec’s lips or the flash of his throat when he turned to talk to Jeff. Jeff was always the first to sense Jensen’s attention sharpening and he would regard the Dhampyre with resolute readiness. Jensen knew Jeff would try to get in his way if he ever made a move on Alec. Jeff would not be fast enough. Jensen knew that too. With his heightened senses he could move much faster than ever before and at times he felt sluggish doing things at a human pace. He had learnt to sleep while in the saddle, eyes open to slits. It was a strange sort of rest. The closest he could compare it to was the way a cat might nap. Seeming totally at ease one moment but up and alert the next, no in-between. He could ride solid for hours in that between place where he saw and heard all that was around him and only a threat made him come back fully to himself.

 

He was not so far gone into his misery that he couldn’t appreciate the convenience of being able to sleep and ride at the same time without sliding off his palomino Sundown. He kept his seat and looked like he was cognizant without having to make conversation. He might have to hear every last tedious thought around him, but he was not expected to comment on their thoughts. He had not told anyone he was hearing them that way. He suspected it would make them even more nervous around him. He didn’t need that. It was difficult enough not to snap when Tomas crossed himself when he thought no one was looking. Jensen could hear him thinking to do it and then smell his relief once he had. It was tiresome. He wanted to show Tom the cross he wore around his own neck and ask if that was good enough for the man. But Jensen felt that wasn’t really fair. Not since he should’ve been slain and burned. The monster hunters were not supposed to have to ride with a monster. He had never heard of anything like it before and he had been riding as a hunter since he was too short to mount up without a fence to climb.

 

Jensen and Alec had been left with their Aunt Millie for raising. Their Daddy had been a spectre in their lives, coming and going as he pleased. Jessup would be there to drop off some money or food, bolts of cloth and then he was gone again. Their aunt had tried to explain to the twins that their daddy was a special man, but it wasn’t until Jensen was ten that he learnt his daddy was an outlaw. Jessup had rode with a gang that traced the Mexican border back and forth, picking off whoever crossed their path. Not exactly a proud vocation.

 

Jessup’s wife, the boys’ mother, had left and gone back East- not wanting anything more to do with living in the wilds of the new country when she could catch a ship and return home to her native Scotland. Jensen did not recall his mother. His father kept a picture of Ambrosia in his pocket, inside his pocket watch. She was a pretty woman but Jensen thought he was short on nice things to say about her. She had just left him and Alec behind like they were nothing. So she was nothing. She had died of cholera a little after returning home to Scotland, but they hadn’t heard about it for a long time after the fact. Didn’t matter much.

 

Jessup had changed his job from bandit to hunter after he opened the wrong strong box in a held up train. Jessup had been startled, and so had the corpse that stared at him before attacking. After a clumsy and terrifying struggle, Jessup had managed to kill the ghoul that he later knew to call a vampire. It changed his whole destiny. Jessup had decided he was not about to let the country go to pot and started trying to clean it up. It was a new land, he had told his men in the beginning, new but not weak. The terrors that held the shores many of them had come from could be eradicated from the new world. Jessup was charismatic. He could stir up men until they believed in him enough to ride into purgatory with him. There were men lost, but most of them survived to lead their own small bands of hunters. Jessup had gone back for his own sons once he considered how anything gunning for him might get his kids first. That had clinched it for the man and he was taking the twins as their aunt pleaded for him to leave them be. Let them grow up with a roof over their heads, three meals a day. Jessup had hardened his heart to his sister and never went back to her doorstep. He wasn’t so sure the boys had wanted to come with him, but that was too bad. They were needed. A new generation of hunters.

 

Jensen had not heard more of his aunt until she died, and by the time they heard about it, they were a year and a day too late to go lay her to rest. The boys had insisted on taking flowers to her grave and Jessup had grudgingly allowed it, since there was a haunting out that way they could also look into. Jensen had never quite forgiven his daddy for that. Their aunt had kin. She should not have died and gone to ground without her family there for her. He tried to think of all the lives they saved but it was his aunt’s cornflower blue eyes that were the color of heaven to him. He wondered what she would think of him now, seeing how he had turned out. He had become something ‘other’ and he was not so sure there was any going back. He lowered his hat over his brow, shielding more of his face from the sun and pressed on. They had a lot of ground to cover.

 

He was in his state of not quite awake when a scent came to him on the wind. That was no great surprise, he could smell the leather, musk and worse of the men and animals around him- as well as the stray rabbits they rode past. He could scent much more if he concentrated, able to find water easily and know which way they should ride to find big game. But this was different. It was a warning of sorts. His Dhampyre mind was new to him, but carried ancient knowledge within itself. Now, with this odor coating his tongue and speaking to the alien power inside of him, Jensen sat up straight in the saddle, hands closing over Sundown’s reins as he hissed. Hissed. Like a puma, or close enough. It startled the other horses and his own, making the men all have to soothe their mounts and make them calm down.

 

Chris eyed Jensen warily, not liking how Jensen tipped his head back, face turning until he was sitting still and staring at the sky, eyes flat as obsidian. Chris wanted to grab Jensen and shake him but didn’t quite dare. Not after the sound that had just come out of him.

 

Alec rode close to Jensen, ignoring Jeff’s half protest of just ‘Alec’ as he looked worriedly to his brother. Alec reached out and closed a hand around Jensen’s forearm, ignoring how chilled his brother felt despite the head of the day.

 

“Jen? What is it? You’re spooking the horses…and us.”

 

Jensen slowly lowered his chin and looked at his brother, and there was a moment before his eyes sharpened and re-focused. For a moment, Alec felt like a stranger was gazing at him, and then it was Jensen again. Jensen turned his head,, lips curling back before he spoke.

 

“Something. That way. Dead ahead of us. It’s big. It’s hungry.”

 

“You think we need to ride it down?” Chad asked, always set to go off. His horse, a silver gelding named Springheel nickered in readiness, sensing his master’s anxiousness to go flying at something new to kill. Chad patted Springheel’s neck, not minding sweaty horseflesh. “We haven’t had anything big in days.”

 

“That’s because of whatever’s out there.” Jensen replied softly, his jade eyes distant as he scanned the horizon. “This is it’s…hunting grounds. We don’t have to go after it.”

 

“But Jensen- that’s what we do.” Mike argued, wondering if Jensen was so eager to reach his holy-man that he was willing to slack off on hunting.

 

“We don’t have to go after it because it’s headed our way.” Came the explanation from Jensen. “We can just keep moving. I’ll know when it’s too close. I’ll smell it.”

 

“You can ‘smell’ it already?” Jeff drew in a lungful and only tasted dirt. “What’re you figuring it is? How big is big? Something we’ve seen before?”

 

“Nothing we’ve seen before. Big enough.” Jensen nudged his knees to Sundown and they were riding again, uneasily moving into the west.

 

X_X_X

 

Night fell, bringing with it a legion of stars to dot the eerie vast blackness. Jensen was more awake now than he had been earlier. The sun did not drive him to hide or become comatose like the vampires he had seen in his time, but it did make him feel lethargic. Deep inside, he felt anticipatory once the sun sank down and the moon claimed the sky. It was his time. He felt it in his veins that the night had become a kingdom in which he could walk and know no fear. If he had lost all of his humanity, he wondered, would he not feel sympathy towards his brother and the other men that were nervous now? The darkness hid much from them and they felt agitated, knowing ‘something’ was coming. He felt excited. He helped feed and water the horses, finding some wild edible brush for their mounts and knowing he had picked a good spot to bed down for the night. He stood at the edge of the encampment, the fire burning far behind him, not that it could warm him any longer. He heard soft footsteps and murmured.

 

“You need to get back by the fire, Alec.”

 

“So do you.”

 

His brother countered. Alec took off his hat and held it in one hand, slapping it to his leg. His gold hair was sticking to his brow and neck and he wanted to go for a swim in the creek, but not yet. They were waiting. All in readiness for whatever had Jensen so keyed up.

 

“Jen, you should try to at least drink something. The books say it can slow it down some. The… effects.”

 

“Vampirism. You think beans and coffee are going to fix it?” Jensen was sorry the second he said it, looking to his brother. “I’m sorry. I’m an ass.”

 

“Yep.”

 

Alec didn’t dispute that fact and never had. He bumped Jensen’s shoulder with his own, feeling no give to his brother, no answering sway. It was like brushing a wall.

 

Jensen reached over to Alec and paused as he was reaching, letting his hand fall. What was he going to do? Hug Alec? They hadn’t ever been much for that. Now he wanted to. He wanted Alec to be in his embrace and holding his head back, baring the softest part of his throat. Jensen stumbled back a step and felt disgust. Unforgiving disgust. For himself.

 

“Alec, go back. Stay with Jeff.”

 

“Just leave you? I don’t think so.”

 

Jensen turned to face Alec, knowing the firelight made his eyes look strange, letting Alec see it. Know it. He took his brother’s arm in his hand and said in a low and deep voice.

 

“Go back to Jeff, now.”

 

Blinking, Alec opened his mouth and then closed it, pupils dilating as his brother compelled him to obey. He turned from Jensen and stiffly walked back to his lover, knowing full well he was not controlling himself. It was bizarre and unfair. He had ever intention of going to Jeff and then returning to Jensen to bawl him out. He would have too, but Jensen was gone from where he had been standing. Alec yelled in his brother’s absence, Jeff pulling him back close to the fire amidst some colorful curses.

 

Jensen heard them all. He just had to go and meet the monster before it got too close to what was his. He was not sure what he would find, but he heard heavily clopping hooves and knew it was a stout horse with a rider. Smelt of old blood and sharp whiskey. He picked up speed when the rider stopped, hearing heaving grunts from the steed. Had to be carrying a lot of weight. Jensen had a small part of his brain screaming at him for breaking the cardinal rule of hunting alone, but the rest of him? Good and ready. This thing was coming towards his brother and his men. It was declaring its intentions by being dangerous and unknown, invading his space. He spied the large man sitting atop his horse, cloaked in the night.

 

But the Dhampyre could see in the dark now. Neat trick. He’d be sorry to see it go. He rose from his crouch and walked towards the creature wearing a top hat of all things. Jensen could make out the hands curled around braided reins, seeing the draft horse dripping sweat and breathing hard. The stranger smiled, a sharp display of long curved teeth before doffing his hat and replacing it. Jensen was pretty sure the man’s hair had moved like snakes for a moment, but he wasn’t sure.

 

“Top o’ the evening to ye, sir.”

 

The Dhampyre growled. Not one for pleasantries before he was half dead, Jensen sure had limited patience for them now.

 

“You have no business here, whatever you are.”

 

“Oh that’s left to be decided, methinks. I do have business. The business o’ livin. It’s mine to do just as ye have yer own stomach to see to. But I’m not as greedy as ye’d think me. I’ll take one of yer stock and call it a night.”

 

It sniffed the night air and clacked its teeth together.

 

“Give me the frightened one with the bad dreams.”

 

Tomas. Jensen knew exactly who the thing was talking about. None of them mentioned Tomas’ nightmares. It just wasn’t done. He drew his pistol and leveled it at the beast in man form before him.

 

“Or I kill you and let the sun and worms eat what’s left.”

 

“Brave wee lad, aren’t ye? Don’t know yer betters, deamhan fola.”

 

“Teach me the error of my ways then. Quit wasting my time.”

 

“Aye, time is a-wastin. I tried to be kindly, but ye won’t have it. Let’s be on then with yer education.”

 

Despite his bulk and size, the thing swung down from his saddle easily and advanced on Jensen, long arms swinging to either side. He should have looked comical in a frock coat and buffed riding breeches, like a gentleman’s monster-but there was nothing amusing about the talons that sprouted from his spatula sized hands. There was not a hint of a smile from Jensen, especially when he heard his men approaching.

 

“Sounds like dinner’s comin. Last chance, boyo. Throw us a bone, then, or come and be laid to waste.”

 

Jensen was used to thinking strategically and finding weak points before charging in, but thinking of the others getting mauled by this creature sent him into a fury. He surprised the thing by launching himself at it with brutal force. Getting in close. Long arms were curving up and in to reach at him, but the coat was restricting the fluidity of the muscles. It was not as if the creature was used to having anyone dive at him or his face. Jensen was punching in the teeth that snapped at him, hearing shouts ring in his ears as he hit the ground rolling.

 

The creature tried desperately to dislodge the Dhampyre from his chest, feeling those hands so seemingly delicate ripping its jaws open. Prying its mouth open past all endurance. Great booming screams came from the strange being as it slammed Jensen under its weight, to the ground, trying to beat him down enough to pull loose. Feeling Jensen sink fangs into its face, the creature reared up, its legs busting free of its trousers as they bent backwards, crooked.

 

Chris saw it all as he was the first to reach the fighting Dhampyre and his foe. He had no idea what Jensen was tangling with, but he knew to be afraid. He saw the thing’s horse and shot it between the eyes before he tried to get a clear shot of the creature itself. Jensen was everywhere at once, moving so fast his features seemed to blur. Chris had the shock of seeing Jensen bare his blood soaked mouth and yowl like the devil himself before he was power housing his fist down the thing’s gullet. Up to the shoulder and not stopping. Great gouts of blood left the beast as Jensen wrenched his arm back, bringing up important- vital- organs in his claws.

 

Jesus Christ.

 

The thing toppled back, croaking and heaving, Jensen falling with it, over it. Chris clambered down from his horse and ran over to empty his gun into the whatever-it-was. He shot it in the head and chest, seeing Jensen shaking things he didn’t want to think about over the ground.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Jensen heard Chris whisper and then the running feet of the others circling around. He pressed up to his elbows, soaked with gore.

 

“Is it dead?”

 

Alec eyed his twin and nudged the creature with the toe of his boot.

 

“Think so. What’d you do? You are…you’re covered, Jen.”

 

So Alec had missed the slaying. Jensen was glad. He saw Chris’ pale face, the way he was being looked at and hung his head.

 

“I’ll go get cleaned up.”

 

“Coming with you-” Alec said.

 

“Naw, I got him.” Chris patted Alec’s back and looked to Tomas, Steve and Mike. “Salt and burn this thing and the horse it rode in on. Jeff, you, Chad and Alec keep watch. We’ll be back.” He followed after Jensen, seeing how his friend was walking with a slight lean to one side. Chris caught up with him, offering him his arm. “You hurt?”

 

“Yeah, lil bit.” Jensen panted the words. “Sumbitch left holes in my arm, think.”

 

Jensen’s slurred speech was not lost on Chris and he helped his friend to the water. Jensen, surprisingly, let him. Chris lowered the other man into the creek and stripped off the soaked through shirt. He looked over the deep gouges marring Jensen’s arm and shoulder, pressing on them as he asked, “Is it bleeding clean, can you tell? We need to worry about venom?”

 

Jensen turned his head, sniffing at his blood, licking it before he whispered. “Jus’ me, Chris. Nothing else.”

 

“Good. Good.” Chris scrubbed a palm of water over Jensen’s mottled flesh. “You were a damned fool taking off like that. First thing you did was wrong. How’s that any way to hunt?”

 

“Had to.”

 

“How you figure?”

 

Jensen smiled slightly and let his back rest to the bank.

 

“You don’t want to know, Chris.”

 

“Try me.”

 

He was sure Jensen was never going to say a word when his friend whispered, “If it made it to y’all and started hurting you, if you started bleeding…who’s to say… what I might do.”

 

“Jen-”

 

“You can’t say. You don’t know. I don’t know. I had to… try it… away from y’all.”

 

“What was it? You ever seen one before?”

 

“No. Sounded like it was foreign though.”

 

“You chatted?”

 

“Erm, something like that.”

 

“Jensen, the way you reached down in it. The way you killed it? That nearly scared me shitless.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Chris frowned and started wrapping Jensen’s arm in the torn shirt that was no good now for anything else. “You saying you accidentally did that?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Chris leaned back to see Jensen’s face better, catching a wry and honest smile.

 

“Well I’ll be damned.”

 

“It was unreal. Never knew I could go so fast. So sharp.”

 

Chris shook his head and grumbled. “It was messed up.”

 

“Right there with you, friend.”

 

“You hungry now? You looked peaked.”

 

Jensen licked over his lips and laughed huskily.

 

“You offerin, Chris?”

 

Chris felt a tightening down low and looked at Jensen strangely. He loved Steve. Always had. Always would. Had never cheated on him in all their time together. Sure, sometimes they shared a woman between them, but neither of them saw that as cheating. Now he was looking at Jensen and close to forgetting every sweaty promise he’d ever made to Steve. He leaned in and only Jensen turning his face to the side brought him back to his senses.

 

“Oh, God.”

 

“Naw, it’s not you. It’s me.”

 

Jensen patted Chris’ cheek, hand slick with water and colder than ever.

 

“Get on back to the rest, Chris. I’ll take care of myself. I can hunt just fine.”

 

“But you’re hurt…”

 

“And hungry. So get.”

 

Chris climbed out of the creek, onto the embankment and looked hard at his friend.

 

“They said it’ll take all the way you drink human blood.”

 

Jensen swam to the deeper part of the water and submerged, rising after a few minutes to see Chris still standing there. He ran a hand over his wet face, clearing his glowing green eyes.

 

“They don’t know much of anything for a fact. But don’t repeat me saying that. I don’t want Alec upset.”

 

“Aren’t *you* upset?”

 

Jensen set his jaw and remembered the fury that had owned him as he fought whatever it was that was being burnt to ashes now. He had felt alive. Unleashed. Primordial.

 

“Yeah. Course I am. But I make do. When the time comes, to see the shaman, he’ll fix me or I’ll think of something. Now go on and leave me be. I need to eat and I know you don’t have the stomach to watch that.”

 

Swallowing whatever he had left to say, Chris turned and walked away, leaving Jensen to his own devices.

 

XXX

 

Szeptem had two choices. Stay behind at the cabin with Wera like a house-cat might do, or ride with Jared in a sling. A sling. Like a bundle of wood, hauled along side the saddle, bumping into Delilah’s stinky horse smelling self. Jared pretended not to know how insulting he was being, packing the saddle bags as the cat glared at his giant back. Szeptem yowled. His tail lashed from side to side in those very clear flicks that even humans could read, and still Jared was doing that thing with his mouth that meant he was going to get his way. The large tom-cat twined around Jared’s heels, making appeals with meows usually reserved for fresh cream or fish. All to no avail, which made the cat feel cheap and even more pissed off. He swiped at Jared’s heel and snagged a claw, having to forcefully tug it loose of the leather and act like he had done that on purpose.

 

At least Jared was looking down at him now.

 

“You heard me. Either ride in the sling or go inside and quit being a nuisance.”

 

Nuisance? The large midnight cat jumped up onto the saddle, back arched for balance before he sat back to his haunches, imperiously looking down to Jared, who was not as far down as the cat might like. Jared was too tall to easily cow.

 

“Still bigger’n you, Szep. You aren’t running free over the Red Rocks. It’s not going to happen. You know what might happen to you?”

 

Jared reached up and pulled the huffy cat into his arms. He held the cat even when Szeptem turned his ears back and frowned. His dignity was at stake and the coyote didn’t even seem to care.

 

“So you riding or you staying? You tell me. I need to get going. Have to be there in daylight if I can. Don’t want them thinking I’m trying to be sneaky.”

 

*Could go in fur.* Szeptem suggested. He could easily run alongside the coyote on all fours.

 

“Nope. You coming or staying?”

 

With one last growl, the familiar finally relented. *Coming.*

 

Jared was gentle sliding the feline into the pack hanging from his saddle horn. He made sure Szeptem was all in before mounting up carefully and riding out. He knew Delilah was going to get nervous the closer they got to the Red Rocks, but he trusted her. She was a good horse, his old grey mare. He spoke to her at length about how good she was until the cat sighed loud and noisy.

 

“You too, Szep. God knows not many’d be volunteering on this one. Whole tribe of Comanche are choosing to hang back. Must be one brave cat.”

 

That was better, the familiar decided and purred, butting his head to Jared’s knee.

 

They rode the long distance out past the town of Abilene and its quiet citizens. There was a reason the ‘rats chose the Red Rocks. Mostly to be left alone. Jared knew it, even if he’d never been told in so many words. He understood they were antisocial to anything but their own kind and tolerated trespassers that didn’t know any better. Usually. He had no clue if the rats ever left off steam by eating a wagon train, but he was almost positive they kept their heads down more than that. Not wanting to cause a big stir. He was still well outside of the protection of ‘ignorance’. He knew they would sense him and they knew he was consciously stepping foot in their territory. He looked down to Szeptem.

 

“You’re staying with Delilah when we get there.”

 

The cat swiveled his ears and gave a haughty stare, however he was aware of the danger. These were not rats like the ones round the back of the feed store. These were rats that stood as men, bore the faces of men but could double their size and muscle. Towering, strong and wicked fast rats. The cat conceded with, *I will watch the horse. I don’t want to walk back.*

 

“Very good of you.”

 

Jared scratched behind his familiar’s ears and earned a throaty purr. They reached the Red Rocks within a few hours, the sun beating down hard over them. Jared took off his hat and rested it over Szeptem’s head, mostly covering the cat. He led Delilah over to a scraggly bunch of trees and dismounted. He didn’t tie her off, because if she felt the need to run, he wanted her to be able to. He held her head in his hands and kissed her brow.

 

“You keep her safe, Szep. I’ll be back as soon as I can. You need water…go have some, but come back here.”

 

*Understood. Hot. Hurry.*

 

“You wanted to come.”

 

Jared reminded the cat, walking away from the two animals that were watching him until he was gone from view. He had no weapons on him, leaving his knives and bow at home. He carried no gun either. He was not sure what might make the rats ease down, but he wasn’t going to anger them if he could help it.

 

Doing what he came to do, the coyotero started looking around for signs of any strange presences. Something that might have bedded down here or left spoor of any kind. He was absorbed in his task, walking over the stones and peering into the chasms formed between. He touched the earth, the leaves of the trees and the bristling grass. He kept his senses open for any new scents, his eyes sharp for tracks. He saw deer, coyote and wolf- but nothing else. Rats never left tracks. They were too careful for that. Their feet would be longer than a man’s, twice as long. They never risked those being found.

 

The coyotero considered shifting, letting his other self nose about. The problem was, he was sure there was nothing. He was attuned enough to check for these signs in either guise and trusted his instincts. He carried sage smudges in his satchel. He could go on a vision walk and see what the land had to tell him, but he wasn’t relishing the idea of being in a trance if the rats came swarming out.

 

“What exactly are you doing?”

 

Yelping, Jared was caught by surprise to hear the deep tone so close to his ear. He turned and saw three rats. They didn’t look like rats, but they were.

 

Two males, one female, and all of them looking strong and endlessly confident.

 

The male that had spoken to Jared’s ear was a Spaniard. His jet black hair fell over onyx eyes. He was masculine and incredibly handsome, but Jared could see the rat just under the surface of the man’s face. The rat that was studying him and waiting to be answered. The second man was broad shouldered, moreso than the first, his hair long and falling past his shoulders. He looked Native American, his face coolly arresting in its beauty, lips curved in a predator’s smile. The long-legged red-haired woman with pale skin was eyeing Jared like he was a pork chop on a string, her hands to her hips as she stood with her feet braced shoulder-width. Wearing trousers and a man’s shirt too, which would stand out in town. But this wasn’t town. This was the Red Rocks and the coyote was trespassing.

 

Jared hated that he had startled so, but it was no shock to the silent, swift rats. The coyotero lifted his hands to them and saw their eyes dart over him, watching every move he made.

 

“I came to see if there was danger here.”

 

“You found it.” The female replied, sidling from foot to foot.

 

“Stop.” The Spaniard murmured and then he looked over Jared again from head to toe. “You are coyote, si? I have heard of you from some of my sentries. You are a long way from town, chachorro.”

 

Jared edged up an eyebrow. ‘Puppy’, was he? He sighed and shrugged.

 

“I know this. But I was told by a wise man of vision that there was blood coming to the Red Rocks. I wanted to make certain you and yours were safe. Do you have a king I could speak to?”

 

The Spaniard lightly curled a hand to his chest, just over his heart. Like the other two rats, he wore a linen shirt and loose black trousers, but now he seemed ‘more’.

 

“I am the Rata Rey. Speak.”

 

Jared noted the red-haired woman walking around him as he was looking to the rat king, and he kept his eyes on the dark man.

 

“It was a true vision, or what could be true. I came to make sure there were no strangers here. No dangers that I myself have not sensed.”

 

“And why would you do this?” The king inquired mildly. “To make sure the humans of Abilene were safe?”

 

“No offense but if whatever it was made it past y’all out here, the humans wouldn’t have a prayer.”

 

That answer made the rat king smile, bright white teeth gleaming.

 

“This is true. So what would a coyote do about it? Come to watch the show? You could take the time to move away. Take your madre and go.”

 

“But that wouldn’t be very neighborly, now would it?”

 

Jared smiled and the rat king chuckled. The coyote felt he was making some progress until the rat king was standing very close to him and caressing sharp tipped nails over the side of his throat.

 

“Are you being ‘neighborly’, chachorro? I would not want to insult your generous nature by turning you away.”

 

The coyotero’s hazel eyes met the burning black of the rat king’s.

 

“I didn’t find anything here out of order. But that doesn’t mean it won’t be coming.”

 

The king nodded and touched the edges of Jared’s hair, rubbing the silk between his fingertips before stepping back, remarking, “The vampires might have some visitors coming. You never know. Although those bitches usually re-route any of their guests to avoid our territory.”

 

Jared had limited knowledge of what the vampires did and liked it that way. He breathed more easily once the rat king withdrew his touch. Lowering his chin, the coyotero shrugged.

 

“I don’t keep tabs on them so much. But it might pay to have your scouts being careful. Just in case.”

 

“Si. It always pays to be careful. You should take your own advice, coyote. Do not come back here.”

 

Jared nodded stiffly.

 

“I’ll be heading out then.”

 

He had walked about twenty feet before the woman called after him.

 

“What do you feed your cat?”

 

Jared glanced back to her and smiled before continuing back the way he came. He found his horse and familiar just as he had left them, Szeptem pretending to be so unworried that he was napping. Jared rode for a good hour before the cat broke and asked of him. *So?*

 

“So there was nothing. Nothing but rocks and rats. Maybe Kwasia was…wrong.”

 

*Doubt that.*

 

“Yeah, me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

This was good. This was heaven. A clear cool night and dinner on the run. Food that knew what was going to happen or had a very good idea. A morsel that knew enough to whimper and beg even as it tried to get away. Those little legs were flashing through the grass, like a belly-heavy fowl too heavy to fly- but with all of the panic. Quick gasps of breath, lungs pulling and pleading for air but choked from exertion. Fear and adrenaline coated the air and left streaks of rainbow heat patterns over the sharp dry grass. The predator was gleeful in the chase and the mortal’s blood ran hot as fire. Better to let the blood race and pick up more notes of flavor. Let the prey think it had a chance.

 

The child ran, blinded by her hair and tears, knowing she was not going towards home. Her parents were the other way, some other way, far from where she needed them. Even as she screamed for her mother, the monster came. Sharp white teeth as long as the child’s pinky inside a red, red mouth. Blinding skin that seemed to trap the moon, arms reaching for her and wanting to drag her down, forever. 

 

Winnie knew what she had seen.

 

It was a monster. Exactly what her mama said did not exist. A monster that looked almost like a person, golden hair and pale skin. Wide eyes that looked at her the way her dog Gopher looked at the chicken bones her mama threw him. The monster had told her to run. Told her she best run, if she knew what was good for her.

 

“Run home, go on. You get there, you win a big prize. Run, child, run.”

 

The girl stumbled, falling over her own feet. Her hands hit the earth and she coughed on the stirred up dust before pushing herself clumsily to her feet. She had never ran so much in her life. Schoolyard games were never as frenetic as this. She heard her pursuer closing in again , an easy gait to their steps, no shortness of breath. The monster was not having any trouble keeping up with her. She wished she had her brother Travis’ long legs. He could outrun a monster. He was the fastest boy in their school. She wondered if Travis would notice first when she didn’t come in from fetching water. Her legs hurt. They burned along with her side and stomach, her chest feeling like a fist was wrapped all around her giving a hard squeeze.

 

There was whispering in the girl’s head, telling her how much it was going to hurt. How deep those big teeth would go, almost all the way through her. Break her. Tear through her like she was no more substantial than a muslin doll. She would be ate all up, the whisper promised. Ate all up. Winnie heard the words and it spurred her on. She had no idea where to go, but her basest instincts told her not to stop. She prayed in her head, to Jesus, to God, to Mary. All of them. Please, please. To her parents, her brother. The aging sheriff with milky blue eyes. Someone. Please. She didn’t want to be ate up. She did not want to be bleached out bones covered in kicked dirt, left for the birds to pick at. The pictures in her mind were not from her own imagination, no. The monster was thinking for her. Scaring her more. Winnie had not thought she could be more frightened, but that made the monster laugh in the darkness like a church bell filled with ravens. The sound hurt to hear.

 

She was going to die out here.

 

Little Winnie Smith was going to be bones and nothing much else, not even a scrap for her mama to take home. She knew it. She was nothing but food that didn’t know to stay on its plate. She lifted her hands to cover her ears and hold out that voice, but it wasn’t stopping. It sounded like her own voice now and that was worse. She cried without tears, too dehydrated to make them. Her foot twisted under her and she went down, screaming piteously as she tried to crawl. Crawl when she couldn’t run, hunching her body to just keep going. 

 

Winnie was on her back when the monster came out of the dark. The monster looked so pretty too. One naked foot before the other, stepping like a fairy. Winnie wasn’t fooled. There was nothing whimsical about the woman that was walking towards her. She might look too lovely to be real, with her blonde hair floating around her and her dress so white it burned to look at her- but she was ugly inside. Winnie sobbed helplessly and screwed her eyes closed, praying hard and looking again, but the woman was not vanishing like a bad dream. She was still coming. She was just taking her time. The white skinned monster was in no big hurry.

 

A new sound intruded on the whisper in Winnie’s mind. A barking that ended in a vibration of menace. From behind the little girl, and then over her. There was a gleaming flash of silver and Winnie felt it brush her cheek before she even took stock of what was happening. A big dog was jumping over her, landing in front of her. She wanted to tell the dog to run, to get- but he was all bunched up. His fur rose up all over him and she saw he had white on his belly, white like snow. His feet were bigger than her daddy’s hands and he braced his legs wide, his head going down. When his mouth opened up, the girl saw rows of sharp teeth bared as he growled. He never turned his ears down, keeping them up high while he came between her and the monster. The sounds coming from the animal made the girl tremble and curl into herself. He sounded like a bear this close up, a sigh of growl and then breath, ferocious and threatening.

 

The vampiress clenched her hands into fists and hissed at the intruder, taking another step forward and then screaming as the vermin bit her. He was so fast. He struck out when she was close enough, making her bleed. He bit the end of her foot hard enough to make her shrink back. Furious, the woman let her claws extend, wanting to skin him alive now.

 

“You go too far, coyote. We have a right to eat. She is a tender little sow left to wander. I could be merciful, if you like. Promise to make it quick.”

 

The woman sucked at one of her fangs, feeling her saliva building and coating her tongue and mouth in anticipation. She drooled when she looked at the shivering human girl on the ground, smelling her fear and blood.

 

“We could share, you and I. I’ll take the blood, you take the meat. What do you say?”

 

The giant dog, no, Winnie corrected herself, the coyote did not seem to like the bargain, much to her relief. The coyote kept up his growl, backing up enough to completely stand over the fallen girl. He was clearly showing he was not negotiating. Hand shaking, Winnie reached up to touch his side, feeling how slick and deep his fur was. She held on, wanting to hide her face in his pelt. If he was someone’s pet, she had never seen him before. But maybe he was kept on a ranch. Hidden away. Coy-dogs were not very well loved. Folks said they were too smart and mean. 

 

Jared watched the blood-drinker closely and felt the girl gripping him. He could not spare her a glance right now, too busy keeping an eye on Minerva. He knew which sister he was looking at. He could tell by smell alone if it came to that. Minerva smelt of roses. Clayborne of earth and Hart? Hart carried the scent of blood. Sweet blood. He knew he could be severely hurt tangling with the vampiress, it was a given. He was not as big as a werewolf. He did not have that mass and bulk. His best bet would be to shift to skin, because then he could use magic, but that carried the risk of revealing what he was to Winnie Smith. He might have to chance it if Minerva pushed. He had heard Winnie from over the distance. Not her breath or screams, but her thoughts. Jared had ran out of his cabin, changing as he bolted into the dark, hoping he wasn’t going to be too late. Praying it was not all three sisters hunting or he would have to take drastic measures. No, he could not interfere in all of their business, but this child he could save. He could try.

 

He licked Minerva’s blood from his teeth and advanced on her, not letting her past his guard. He smelt Szeptem and then the big cat was standing near Winnie, body tense and ready. Jared knew what had to be done. There was no going back. He shimmered in place and then where the coyote had crouched, there was a man. He stood, glad of his buckskin pants that survived his shifting back and forth. He heard Winnie’s breath catch but kept his eyes to the vampire. He lifted his hands, palms up. A light flickered around his fingers and glazed his palms, spreading to his forearms in a nimbus of power.

 

“You can’t have the child. You can walk away- or you can die.”

 

“Die?” 

 

Minerva’s face twisted in rage and mockery. She circled the coyote, her prize and that black cat with devil’s eyes. She ran the back of her hand over her chin, shaking with renewed hunger. 

 

“I could bleed you dry as a stone, dog.”

 

“You could try.”

 

Jared replied softly and held out a hand.

 

“Go ahead, Minerva. Steal a bite of me.”

 

The vampire female considered it, she truly did, but her instincts were warning her. He was being too calm about the thought of her teeth in him. He was no match for her, she felt, but he did not seem to know it. She smiled at the errant shifter.

 

“Perhaps we need more at our little party. My sisters are so fond of you, at least to look at. I know they would hate to miss you now.”

 

She threw her head back to call for her sisters, prepared to send her mind winging to theirs. It was then that Jared whispered, began to whisper and the woman screamed. The ground beneath her feet was clinging to her, sliding over her toes and ankles, edging up her legs as she unbelievably began to sink. She turned her eyes to the shifter and saw how he was looking at the earth and speaking so softly to the sucking ground. Minerva clawed at the earth and it latched onto her hands, pulling her in.

 

“You were stolen from Mother Earth and it does not take much to remind her. Your flesh was her due after your mortal life span…but you cheated her.”

 

Jared was intent, his sharp eyes to the climbing earth as it sucked at Minerva, clinging to her like glue but stronger. He did not take his eyes from the vampiress’ struggles as he whispered to the side of his mouth.

 

“Szeptem, take the girl home.”

 

The cat stood and his long tail formed a question mark’s crook as he asked, *But she has seen you?*

 

“She won’t tell my secret. Will you?”

 

The small girl rose to stand alongside the big cat, too big to be real. All of this was too much to be real. She looked at Jared in wonder, not sure what she had seen. No one would ever believe her. Not so much. She wiped her dirt and tear streaked face to her sleeve.

 

“No, sir. I won’t tell a soul.”

 

“Take her home.”

 

Jared did not dare tear his gaze from Minerva. She was fighting hard to be free, like a maddened beast. He was sweating from the effort it took to bind her. He heard his familiar leading Winnie away, listening until their footsteps faded. The child would be safe with the cat, and cats knew shortcuts to every place. Winnie would be home soon, telling her parents she had wandered from the creek and some animal had chased her. Jared knew this alibi because he could hear Szeptem in his mind whispering to the listening child. She had no idea why the cat was talking to her or how, but after her near brush with the monster- she accepted all the rest. He knew the girl was in shock, and shock would cover a multitude of things she could not reconcile with. He had his own hands full here, or he would have seen her home himself. He waited until Szeptem told him that the ‘kitten was home’. Jared took a few steps back from Minerva, her eyes following him with rage. Most of her face was held in earth, mud slicking snakelike up her cheekbones and into her hair. He swallowed tightly and a light flashed in her gaze. She was shaking with her anger and there would be a price to pay.

 

He had to gamble on being fast. He was not certain how long it would take her to free herself, but he was not willing to wager on the vampire being slow about it. They were at an impasse. He could not stand over her and hold her down unless he meant to give her to the sun. That would draw her sisters or more of her kind- and he wasn’t wanting to deal with that. But she was not going to just walk this one off either. He saw it in every line of her body. Once he was home, he would be safe- but not out in the open like this. He backed away until he felt the line of his power to the sucking ground grow taut, shimmer and snap. Break.

 

The tall young man leapt in the air, twisting and landing on four feet instead of two. He shot away from the blood drinker like a bullet of fur, but she was not far behind. Jared’s furred form was low to the ground, tearing furrows as he ran for all he was worth. He heard Szeptem in his mind, wanting to come to help him and Jared forced his will on his familiar.

 

*HOME. Go HOME.*

 

The cat could do nothing but obey. Protesting all the way, but still driven to mind Jared’s will. The coyote bolted onward, not able to do any tricks or magic as he was in his fur. All he could do was drive himself to the limits of his speed and endurance. But it wasn’t enough.

 

The vampire tackled him and they went rolling in blinding ball of pale limbs and silver hide. Jared felt her teeth ripping at his shoulder as she dug her nails into his belly. He writhed in her grip, yelping in raw agony. Her own screams soon drowned out his own. Wresting herself back from him, Minerva clawed at her face as her mouth and jaw lit on fire, her wet-red coughs smoking as she dripped his blood over the ground. Panting, he scrabbled away from her, using his back legs mainly. He felt chewed up and on his last leg. He tried to be quiet as he drug his torn belly over the ground but she noticed. Even in her distress, the vampire noticed him trying to leave her. She started towards him, freezing when she saw rows of glittering eyes in the dark just behind the coyotero. 

 

As if the stars were riding low in the Texan sky, the rats looked out to her, not a one of them under seven feet tall and some reaching nine feet. They did not step forward, but the tallest of them, a sleek ink-dark male ran a hand through the air in a graceful gesture that was dismissive. The vampire eyed her prey, knowing the coyote had both insulted and injured her and now was being rescued by rats. She growled but retreated. She could not challenge the rats. One on one, yes- but not so many. Not more than three, on her own. Minerva cut her losses and left Jared where he was.

 

The rat king stepped over to Jared, standing in his half form, back bristling from the scent of the vampire. He reached down to the injured coyotero and touched a powerful hand so gently over the canine’s belly and the muddy mess of his throat. Whiskers twitching, the rat king considered. He had no allegiance with the coyote. In fact, from what he had heard, coyotero were hunted by even their closest cousins, the werewolves. But still, he was not without honor. Jared might die if left like this. The vampire could come back with her sisters or mortals might discover him. 

 

A crimson rat came to the king’s side and she clicked over her teeth before her voice emerged, strained from her halfling throat. “I could carry him to his home, my king.”

 

The king nodded to her. His own voice sounded like sharp rocks being rubbed together.

“Be careful with him, Hades. He is bleeding still.”

 

They could have taken him to mend, but they never allowed anyone or anything besides themselves into their underground tunnels. It was forbidden. To take the coyote to his den was gesture enough. Any rat would have been grateful for such an allowance. They bred strong and the weak were culled from their ranks- but the coyote was apparently of merit to their king. It was good enough for Hades. She picked Jared up painstakingly and supported his limp form in her arms. She felt no strain in carrying him to his den, knowing two other rats followed her to watch her back, since her arms were full. Looking suspiciously from side to side, the red rat passed under the wooden arch that was the gateway into the fenced off property. She did not think much of the split-rail fence. It would not hold out a rabbit. She missed the symbols carved over the wood and the way her intentions were read by magic she could not have read. The female rat placed Jared to his threshold and scratched one claw tip to the nearest window before she was gone.

 

The door opened and the rats heard a woman scream before a cat was yowling like a banshee. Hades looked to the other two rats as they all wondered over how strange non-rats tended to be.

 

When Jared awoke, Kwansia was looking down at him with his seamed face worried and reproachful. The coyote tried to say something reassuring but then passed out from the pain of being stitched up by his mother. He was in his skin at least, but Szeptem had been the one to do that. The cat held a great deal of power that Jared had siphoned into him, and when his master was in need, the power could be given back in increments. It took very little energy to coax the man forth. The injuries from the vampire though, did not heal like a knife wound would have. The marks of teeth and claws from something of the night kingdom left more lasting injuries.

 

Jared burned with a fever for two days before he was able to sit up and take drink and food. He told the Comanche chief and his mother what had happened and did not know how he had gotten home. It was a blank to him, but he felt he might have been carried. He was out of bed soon after, walking the yard and checking his wards. He asked his mother if there had been any strange sounds in the night and she replied, “None that were new.”

 

He still watched the sky and listened to the dark, wondering if the Three Sisters might be waiting for their vengeance. He was sitting on the porch staring into the twilight when his babchia sat next to him, her feet bare and dusty like a child’s. Her hand rested to his arm, fingers like twigs as she spoke softly.

 

“What you did was right. It was good, wnuk. The vaper would have killed her, that child. You did right.”

 

“I don’t regret helping the girl. Course I don’t…I just don’t like…not knowing.”

 

“Kwasia’s vision troubles you.”

 

“That and the Sisters. Something’s stirring.”

 

“But you have made power here. You have made this place strong with you. The things you make grow. This shows Matka Ziema is with you. The All-Womb does not bless the forsaken. How green the plants are for your touch. You heal. This place is rich, Jared.”

 

“Tak, babchia.” His eyes were gentle as he agreed with his grandmother, knowing she was trying to comfort him without making his worries seem small. “What will come will come. I won’t move matka now. She has her habits again. She has a life and peace. If the Sisters…push…I can push back.” He frowned darkly and shook his head. “I don’t like spilling blood to hurt one of them.”

 

His grandmother sighed her agreement. It was a handy thing to have witch blood. A witch’s blood, if stolen, was poison to a vampire. It would ignite when it blended with their saliva. This was good to keep them from holding on, but no, it would not work as a long-term defense plan.

 

“Perhaps what is coming is help for you.”

 

Jared gave her a doubting look and small smile.

 

“When has anyone ever come to help? They always want something if they come looking for me.”

 

“Tak! You are useful. Be glad. So many are not.”

 

He chuckled but she was already gone, floating on the breeze. She came and went that way, enjoying her freedom now that old bones did not trap her or keep her from going anywhere she could think of.

 

XXX

 

 

“There.”

 

Chris pointed and Jensen followed the line of his friend’s sun-brown arm, squinting towards the sun as if he had not been ‘sleeping’. 

 

“What?”

 

“You see those wavering lines?”

 

Jensen hated looking directly towards the sunlight but tried, eyeing the hazy smudge of deep rusty colored hills.

 

“Yeah. I see the…hills.”

 

“Good eyes.” Chris commented, going on. “S’where we’re headed.”

 

Jensen kept looking, seeing shapes over the rocks. Three shapes. Riders. He strained his eyes and stood in his stirrups, going stone still again. He could focus better if he was still and let the world move around him, feed his mind and senses. He turned his face to the telling wind and tasted the flavors it carried. He settled into the grooved leather of Sundance’s saddle and turned his horse, looking over to Steve.

 

“Steve. My Daddy say anything about sending us some of his boys?”

 

Steve shook his head, looking bone tired from the hot as hell ride across the bad-lands. He wanted a roof over his head and a decent bath, and if it meant riding past those damned far off rocks so be it. But he didn’t know shit about reinforcements.

 

“He didn’t say anything to me, Jensen- but that don’t hold much weight. Your father likes calling the shots. Could’ve sent them right after telling us to come this way. To help.”

 

Alec looked at his brother and then back to the horizon where he saw the dim outline of rocks but nothing more. Jensen’s ‘gifts’ were strong and he had to wonder what other changes his brother was going through and not telling him about. He urged Daedalus , his own palomino, up alongside his brother’s, the better to see Jensen’s eyes.

 

“We could use the help, Jenny. We don’t know what’s up there or past. You’re still on the mend from whatever it was you killed. Maybe they can tell us what it was.”

 

“Can you tell who it is?” Chad asked, not liking surprises. He wouldn’t backtalk Jessup outright, but they were Jensen’s hunters now. Jessup shouldn’t be springing things on them, in Chad’s opinion. “How many?”

 

“Three. McIver, Lansing and Belmont.” 

 

Jensen could not hear their thoughts even if he focused but perhaps it was a weak signal, caused by the sun beating down and tiring him. The fact that the three elder hunters were up ahead was an obvious sign of his father’s concern and intervention. Jessup not coming himself troubled Jensen, but he had to assume his father had his reasons. After all, Jessup sent his trusted men. They were his father’s followers to the bone. They wouldn’t piss without Jessup’s say-so. Jensen did not care for Lansing, but the old man was still a good hunter. If you were both old and a hunter- you had to be good at it. He saw Chad’s unwelcoming look and nodded to him. Jensen didn’t much care for this new development either. More people looking at him like a freak and wondering how soon it’d be before he was a slavering fiend. He could do without that. He eyed Chad and then Jeff, saying softly.

 

“Just keep half an eye on em. For whatever reason. It’s getting my back up.”

 

“They’re meeting us?” Jeff asked, and when Jensen nodded, he frowned. “Get ready for the bullshit then.”

 

“Now when I was a hunter…” Mike quipped, imitating Lansing’s rounded out way of speaking like you had all the time in the world to listen.

 

“We didn’t have horses…” Tomas added, “We walked in boots we made ourselves-”

 

“Out of men that fell alongside, not able to keep up…” Alec joined in with a laugh. “But we never complained because we knew what it meant to be hard as nails…”

 

“Not soft like you pretty boys.” Steve murmured, knowing he would have to sneak off with Chris if he wanted to enjoy time with his lover. Lansing and Belmont were both bastards about men being with men. Just wasn’t done if you asked them.

 

“God, no. I can’t handle it when Belmont says he’s going to ‘learn us boys some new factuals.’” Alec shook his head, the bad grammar and pompousness of Belmont always making him want to accidentally shoot the man.

 

Jensen smiled to himself. He knew his riders didn’t exactly enjoy story time with the older hunters, and the older hunters had a stick up their asses for the wilder, younger men. They didn’t like thinking they’d spent all their glory days. Personally, Jensen wondered what it would be like to finally stop this life all together. Stop hunting. Stake a claim and have a life outside of death. Now that’d be something. Nothing to mention to his father, but still. There had to be some good to be had. They had surely earned it by now. He shook off his wandering mind and turned path to the journey. He got them moving again, knowing they’d meet up with his father’s men by sundown.

 

XXX

 

 

Hart was not in a forgiving mood. She watched her sister Clayborne giving Minerva a healing blood-bath with hostile eyes. Wearing a full length gown of white lace, Hart walked back and forth before the claw-foot tub as Minerva shuddered out the details of her feeding. Being trapped by the earth, burnt by coyote blood and then frightened off by rats. Minerva was submerged in both blood and self pity. The blood was from a few of Clayborne’s pets that would have to be buried before they began to go sour. Hart waited until Minerva was filling her mouth with blood to remark.

 

“You bit into a shaman, little fool. You could have used your claws and torn him in half, but you chose to be stupid.”

 

“I did not know. A shifter. I didn’t know he was more than that.”

 

Clayborne hushed her sister, combing the clotting blood from Minerva’s slick hair.

 

“Don’t pick at her, Hart. She was burnt quite badly.”

 

“As well she should be. There is no excuse for such idiocy.”

 

Hart leaned over the tub, putting her face close to Minerva’s, seeing the skin already reknitting and becoming pure as the driven snow. Hart smiled and then savagely bit her sister’s face, making Minerva yowl as Clayborne wrested them apart. Clayborne kept her arms around Hart, pulling her away from Minerva.

 

“Sister!”

 

Clayborne shook Hart and clung to her, arms so deceptively slender and fragile seeming.

 

“Stop this!”

 

Hart calmed herself and dabbed Minerva’s blood from her chin with her handkerchief.

 

“Well do not expect any retribution from me on your behalf, dolt. I won’t be bothered.”

 

Minerva miserably sank into the bath and let the red rise to just under her snapping blue eyes, too furious and intimidated to say a word.

 

Clayborne sighed, thinking that it was going to be a very long eternity spent with her bickering sisters.

 

“If we wanted to drive out the coyote, we would need reinforcements. Someone… new.”

“True.” 

 

Hart agreed, sitting to the divan by the cold fireplace. She tucked her feet under the white fur she used as a blanket, sighing in consideration.

 

“I don’t want to go begging anyone so much older than us. This is our territory. If we let in an elder, they will try to take it all. Make wives of us. Slaves.”

 

Nodding, Clayborne stood before a window that ran from floor to ceiling, the glass painted a solid black. She bowed her head of short golden curls, looking at her fingers before she whispered, “No, we cannot ask the ancients for help.”

 

“We could make a brood.”

 

Hart suggested. Her hands spread wide as she considered it.

 

“Blood-thirsty half-mad ghouls leaping to do our bidding and set them on the coyote.”

 

With a frown, Clayborne turned to her sister.

 

“And then destroy them all and lose our power in the process? A waste, Hart. Over one shifter. To pour our energy into ghouls that we would have to turn and keep from devouring all the mortals in the area, of which there are not many. Think.”

 

Sullenly, Hart crossed her arms, looking like a beleaguered porcelain doll with her lush long flaxen hair around her stormy face.

 

“Something then. Something.”

 

“Something will turn up.” Clayborne assured in a graveyard-cool purr. “Something always does.”

 

XXX

 

Officially, Jensen was not happy. They had met up with Lansing, Belmont and McIver, the three elder hunters seeming guarded and tired. They had obviously rode hard to meet up with Jensen’s men and it showed in how weary their horses were and the shadows under their eyes. There was also the issue of their minds being hidden from him. Jensen noticed they were all wearing talismans, but he did not know the exact symbols, the pendants were hidden beneath their clothing. Guarding their minds from him. He could argue that it was not so unusual for hunters to wear amulets, they all had a few- but it still didn’t sit right. He had to pretend to take their word for it when they said they were just there to help him out. Make sure he made it safely to the shaman and then back out.

 

“Something about the rocks, they say.” Belmont had muttered, crossing himself and eyeing the Red Rocks they had to pass through to reach Abilene. He tried to keep his discomfort hidden even when Lansing was asking him about his condition.

 

“You been drinking animals? How much?”

 

Jensen cut the man a frosty look and then stared dead ahead, answering, “Some every night. Rabbits. Deer.”

 

Lansing eyed him a good long time, everyone else quiet around them as they rode.

 

“Make you sick, does it? You throw it up any?”

 

Jensen’s hands tightened on the reins and he was glad he could not blush or the shame would have washed over him bright as sunburn.

 

“I don’t throw up. I keep it down. No sense wasting.”

 

Moving uneasily in his saddle, Earl Lansing glanced to McIver and Belmont, seeing their grim stares before his beetled eyes went back to Jensen. Boy was rigid at just answering a few simple questions. Like he had a lot to hide. Jessup was right. There really was no going back. Lansing pulled out his bag of tobacco and stuffed a wad into his jaw before he resumed questioning Jensen.

 

“You have any trouble thinking clear? Like keeping yourself under control?”

 

“No.” 

 

Jensen felt his teeth pain him and realized as the man irritated him, his fangs ached. Good to know. His mouth went tight with annoyance.

 

But Lansing wasn’t done.

 

“What’s it taste like? Drinking animals like that?”

 

“Lansing.” Alec called out, making sure he was heart. He was not at all happy with his twin being questioned as if he was some stranger. Jensen had risked his life time and time again and Lansing was treating him like the enemy. Alec captured Lansing’s attention and inquired, “You ever taste your own stuff after you give yourself a few hard pulls?”

 

Lansing choked on his tobacco, eyes watering as he whipped his head around to stare at Alec Ackles. The kid had never said a cross word to him before and now he had lost his mind. 

 

“You might want to mind your manners, boy, ‘fore I need to teach’em to you.”

 

“Quit harassing my brother, old man. He’s been at this longer’n you have and I know it. YOU know it. Don’t forget it.” Alec was not scared of Lansing, even when the man turned tomato-red in anger and started to ride back towards him. Lansing just never made it.

 

Jeff grabbed the bridle of Lansing’s horse and pulled him up short, holding on as he glowered at the man.

 

“You best leave it be, Earl. You don’t want me thinking you mean to put your hands on Alec.”

 

“Jeff.”

 

Jensen spoke softly, but his voice had a weight to it.

 

“Let go of Earl. Earl… you touch my brother and it’ll be the last damned thing you ever do. You mark me on that.”

 

“No damned respect.” McIver grunted, seeing Lansing ease down, leaving Alec alone.

 

“You wanted to get personal.” Chad said with a smile that was all bite. “Alec was just keeping to the tune y’all set.”

 

“We are trying to help.” Belmont defended, the bravado bleached from his face after seeing how Jensen had looked at Lansing. They might have their hands too damned full on this one. Jessup was right. They needed the holy man. There was nothing human about Jensen now. His own men couldn’t be trusted to see him for what he was. Hell, they might even be slipping him some blood. No one knew what they did amongst themselves.

 

“Can we just get through this without any more chit-chat?” Jeff retorted. “I know we aren’t so friendly we can’t shut the hell up for awhile.”

 

“Granted.” Jensen agreed and drove Sundance into an all out gallop, letting the rest follow suit. 

 

They were close to the base of the Red Rocks when Jensen smelt the almost hidden traces of rats. He did not know they were rats, he just knew they weren’t normal animals or people. It was the musk of shifters. A little richer and darker to the palate. He held up a hand to the other hunters and said quietly. 

 

“Up ahead…in those rocks, somewhere- there’s shifters. I can smell them. Don’t know how many… but there’s a lot.”

 

“We should lay some traps and spread out…” Chris suggested, wondering what might be nesting in such a bleak landscape.

“Naw, boy.” Belmont grinned, showing coffee-tinted teeth. “We got this. I don’t haul this silver around for nothing.” He lifted up his rifle and patted its bulky side, looking cheered at the prospect of a killing spree. “No better way to start a night. You know I ate some once.”

 

Looking startled, Mike frowned at Belmont. “Ate some what?”

 

“Wolf. Werewolf. Figured since I was out miles from any food it just made sense.”

 

Belmont smiled at Mike’s deeply disturbed look.

 

“It was just meat, Mike.”

 

Mike felt his stomach roll and turned his head. “No, it wasn’t. It was a person once and who’s to say what could come from eating that? Tainted meat.”

 

“I didn’t have no problems. Wasn’t even gamy.” Belmont liked seeing how the younger man wouldn’t meet his eyes. Like he had done something so bad. “You’ll learn not to be so uppity once you do this for awhile.”

 

“There’s something to look forward to.” Mike mumbled and went to ride closer to Tomas and Steve, not wanting to hear any more. He thought it was vile to eat anything that was once human. It just struck him as fundamentally wrong. He knew he wasn’t alone in his opinion either, Chris was gazing at the back of Belmont’s head like he might put holes in it with his eyes. There was nothing good about having the new men along for the ride.

 

It was late that evening when they had a stir. The hunters were watching closely from a cliff as a single dark creature walked along the stones beneath them. The rippling shifter was not a wolf as they had first suspected when spying it from a distance. Now that it was closer, they could see the elongated and sharp snout, the definition of its head. The ears were rounded and lower, framing long slitted eyes that glowed in the night. Jensen leaned forward, watching the monster and lining up his long range rifle, keeping his target in his sights. A clean headshot would be best. Drop it , whatever it was and get close enough to identify it. Roll it over and let Mike and Alec get a good look at it. Speaking of the devil, Alec whispered close to Jensen’s ear.

 

“I think there’s rustling coming from the other side. Maybe it’s my nerves, but I don’t like this.”

 

Jensen turned to face his brother, and that was when he heard a barking. Loud barking. A wolf stood not far from them, raising hell. The baying noise was ringing through the stones, bouncing back and forth in a racket of piercing echoes. Belmont fired a shot at the crazed beast, but their cover was already blown to hell. The shifter they had sighted below was gone like smoke. The hunters were enraged and Lansing shot at the wolf too in his sharp annoyance. The wolf jumped aside when shot at. Still, it bled. The Dhampyre could smell the blood from the animal. Jensen snarled in frustration, hearing it when the rocks crawled with life beneath him. He could not see or smell what was buried so deep, but he knew it was there. Swearing, he decided exactly what he was having for dinner. He darted off after the wolf that had stupidly alerted the shifter, chasing after it full speed. 

 

Yelping in surprise, the coyote took off, not expecting one of the hunters to chase him on foot. As he noticed how the man ran, Jared knew the hunter was ‘other’. Something else. He just did not want to hang around to find out what. He had been out for a run himself, just nosing about and making sure it was safe to bed down for the night. He was safe in the Red Rocks area. The Sisters never came out this way. Stumbling onto the hunters had been accidental for the most part, but he sounded the alarm to tell the rats they weren’t alone. The rats curled up deep and safe, as if they were not there at all. It should have ended there. The hunters were supposed to just give up. They would never find the entrance to the rat tunnels and if they had? They would have been torn to shreds. They might have taken some rats with them, but they would not have overcome the wererats. 

 

Adding on a surge of speed, Jared cursed himself for getting so close. He had been curious, seeing how the men whispered and gestured amongst themselves. He had wanted to get a better look at them, so he’d know them when they came through town. But now he was being hunted. He looked back over his shoulder and haunch, seeing his pursuer come determinedly without a gun in hand. Must not need one. Jared circled to the north, leading the gleaming blond man away from his den. Away from those he protected. He was winded by the time he hit the scattered rock bottom of the arroyo. The steep walls to either side hampered him somewhat as he stumbled ahead, wishing he was smaller. He did not want to take the time to shift now, because he might have to kill this man to hide his identity and it would be better to just escape him. He was not ready to fight whatever was on his tail.

 

Now that Jensen was closer, he could see he was not chasing a wolf at all. It was just the biggest coyote he had ever seen. Sleek, long and strong, the coyote seemed pretty damned smart too. It was leading him in winding circles and diving between the stones it knew better than he did. Still, he followed, hungry and angry. He wanted to bleed the coyote and then drop it. He could fill his belly and maybe keep from ripping Belmont’s head off. He saw the coyote heading for an area of deeply tangled thorn-brush and knew it was planning to scuttle under the nettles on its belly. Shake him off by repelling him. Jensen lunged after the canid and managed to wrap an arm around its belly, rolling with the snapping animal. The force of his jump and tackle sent them both smashing into the rocks. The coyote gave a satisfying bark of pain and Jensen locked another arm around its throat, pinning it. The coyote’s back legs tried to push him off, digging up sand and nothing else. Jensen lay fully over the beast and snarled.

 

“Maybe you should’ve stayed home tonight.”

 

The Dhampyre enjoyed the struggling of its prey and rested one cheek to the softest fur he had ever felt. It was like silk and velvet mixed together, a silver that was coppery at the tips. The coyote’s belly was white as snow and when it whipped its head back, Jensen saw the brilliance of its eyes. It was a beautiful animal really. He almost felt bad for eating it. He smiled, letting his fangs ease forward, feeling a sexual rush at the closeness of his feeding. It was like being ready for a lover.

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t make it last. I won’t even kill you…if you hold still. Just take some…Be a good boy, and I might let you live.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Don’t worry. I won’t make it last. I won’t even kill you…if you hold still. Just take some…Be a good boy, and I might let you live.”

 

The words were a sensual promise of pain and loss. Something was in the man's voice, the vampire's voice, that made Jared want to listen. To comply. Do whatever it took to please the owner of that melodiously husky voice. Then his own sense of self-preservation came roaring back into his brain like a hurricane. The coyotero snapped his body to the side, clearing his mind with desperate shakes of his head. Jared snarled and writhed in the embrace of the man gripping him, not about to be someone's dinner. He pulled away from sharp teeth but he was not able to break free from the arms around him. Curse words ran through the coyote's head and his choices were few. He could let the stupid blood-drinker sink into his neck and then reap the reward of their theft, getting to see the vampire catch fire would be rewarding- but he had an odd feeling about the stranger. It was the haze that sometimes came to his mind when he was meditating or healing, it came from walking the Medicine Road, the place between places. This stranger was not just anyone. He meant something. It would not be a good thing, Jared's senses told him, to let the blood-drinker die a horrible death- even if he deserved it for biting innocent animals.

 

Jensen felt the coyote go slack in his arms and then as he relaxed his own muscles, the beast surged out of his arms with a muscular lunge. It took the Dhampyre a moment and then he was scrambling over the back haunches of the animal, grunting in the effort of grabbing hold. How could the coyote manage to twist so furiously? Then to Jensen's disbelief, he was holding onto the back of a man. A very lithe and tan man that looked back over a naked shoulder and then lifted one foot and kicked him hard in the throat. The Dhampyre fell back at the blow and watched the man- a goddamned shifter- stand and...stand. Tall son of a bitch. The suede pants the shifter wore looked painted on, barely there on his carved hips, butterscotch-colored buckskin covering his lower body. Jensen's mouth felt dry as the dirt he was sprawled on as he saw how incredibly beautiful the shifter was. He had never noticed a shifter being 'attractive' before. Nothing personal, but a shifter was prey, quarry- nothing more than that. They were murderous man-eaters and possibly the devil's hands on earth, his father had told him. Jensen started to rise and paused at the sound coming from the beast-man.

 

The coyote-man glowered at him, a low growl coming out of his drawn back lips as he took a step back. "Don't make me hurt you, vampire."

 

Too bemused to even correct the shifter, the hunter got to his feet. He didn't want to scare off the coyote right away, and not just because he should be hunting the shifter. There was more than a kill here. Jensen slowly stood, frowning as he muttered. 

 

"I can't hear you. Thinking. You're quiet."

 

"Because my thoughts are none of your damned business."

 

A smile lit Jensen's face as the man with the long sable hair and snapping hazel eyes was glaring at him. It didn't decrease the coyote's sex appeal and it should have, right? There was nothing about this that said courtship or romance. It wasn't like they were meeting at a social. They wouldn't be exchanging calling cards or scented trinkets. This was a hunt in motion. Though it was far from normal. A Dhampyre and a werecoyote- and Jensen had never met a werecoyote before, at that. It was all new to him. It was also refreshing to have only his *own* thoughts to contend with. Peaceful.

 

"You didn't want me biting you, I'm guessing. Well, I didn't want you coming in and blowing our hunt."

 

"I guess that's just too bad." Jared snapped, knocking dust from himself and feeling a ache in his back from the vampire hurtling him into the rocks. He rolled his shoulders and saw how the vampire watched him. It hit the coyote then that the blood-drinker was looking at him. Not just as a potential adversary either. The stranger with his dirty blond hair and hooded green eyes was looking him over like he might want to mate. Fornicate, Jared corrected inwardly, the coyote side of his brain having its own vocabulary. He suddenly wished he had a shirt, and he wasn't used to being overly conscious of his body. Jared was good at not being noticed, fading into the background, being a presence that could be overlooked. It was a subtle kind of magic, letting him move amongst humans without drawing suspicion or too much interest.

 

Jensen closed the space between them, wanting to breathe in more of the coyote's scent. It was a wild smell, exotic and mouth-watering. Jensen wanted to rub his face all over the shifter to bury his senses in the rich aroma emenating from Jared, be drunk on it. Covered. When he was a few inches from Jared, the coyote stepped back and a big hand fell to the middle of Jensen's chest and shoved him back.

 

"Stay back."

 

"Or you'll what? Squirm for me some more?"

 

Jared flushed at Jensen's low words and his eyes glazed over with temper and awakening arousal. He had not found anything erotic about trying not to be eaten, but Jensen apparently liked that. Food that fought back.

 

"You're a new vampire, obviously."

 

"Guilty."

 

Itching to just take off, Jared shook his head and felt Jensen lean into his hand, as if he liked even that contact.

 

"Didn't know 'hunters' were vampires."

 

A storm drifted across Jensen's face and he shrugged his wide shoulders. It bit his ass to admit it, but he wondered how long he'd be able to stay a damned hunter when he half wanted to eat his own kind. Or what used to be his kind. It was harder every day and night not to sink fang into any of them, especially Alec. Alec who would not stay away from him for long and refused to see him as anything but his brother, even now. Drawing his lips back to flash a hint of fang, Jensen glared at the coyote.

 

"It sort of happened."

 

He lifted one hand to encircle Jared's wrist, touching the hand holding him at a distance. Jensen stroked the pad of his finger over Jared's pulse and veins, over the back of his hand, between his so-long fingers. As he was touching the coyote, he murmured.

 

"I was bitten in a hunt. Changed me some, like you can see."

 

Controlling the little shiver that wanted to work over him from the vampire's touch, Jared listened intently to what he was being told. He imagined it was Fate's way of kicking a hunter down, making them what they hated most. He licked over his lips and whispered.

 

"But you're not a full on vamp yet, are you?"

 

"Not...yet."

 

Jensen wrapped his hand around Jared's wrist and squeezed, smiling as the coyote's breath caught.

 

"I haven't had nothing to eat but animals. You count as animal, coyote?"

 

Yanking his hand back only brought Jensen closer since the vampire didn't let go of his wrist. Jared snarled at him.

 

"Not hardly, hunter. I'll give you some free advice. You bite me and you're going to be in a whole world of hurt. My blood will ignite when it touches your spit. You won't have a good sit down meal, I promise you that."

 

Green eyes were watchful while Jensen thought that over. "Why's that? I never heard of that before. Fact, if I recall over in Prague they had a problem with vampires eating the werewolves they were fighting right there in the streets. Almost caused a civil war. They weren't catching fire from it."

 

"I'm not a werewolf. I'm a were-coyote and a witch. What you'd call a witch. Witch blood, sorcerer blood is poisonous to vampires. I don't know why. I don't make up the rules, but you can trust me. Ignis sanguis. Fire blood. If you were worth anything to whoever made you, they mighta told you that."

 

"Well it wasn't a decision we discussed before the thing was dead."

 

"Hmph."

 

Jared jerked free of Jensen and turned his back, starting to walk away.

 

"Where you think you're headed?"

 

Incredulous, Jared saw Jensen fall into step beside him.

 

"I have things to do."

 

"Just like that?"

 

"Yep, just like that. I don't have to stand here explaining vampire ways to you. A hunter. I doubt you'll last that long anyhow. You are fencing it, aren't you? Thinking you're going to just be so damned good that your God might come down himself and rescue you from being some horrible monster...because you're that special and all."

 

Jensen's smile was swift and silvery.

 

"You're a mean bitch, aren't you?"

 

"Oh, was I supposed to be impressed or feel bad for you? Way I see it, you go around killing what's closer kin to me than you'd even know to understand. Then you want to be what... sympathized over? Were you smarter before you became a vampire or is this just how arrogant you are?"

 

Jensen caught Jared's arm and spun him around to face him. He found himself unwilling to just let the coyote be. He wanted to look at him and hear him and he would. Jared was not going anywhere until he was done with him. At this moment, Jensen was glad of his vampiric strength and wanting to use it. He would love to have the long haired tan male under him in the dirt, pressing down into that muscular hardness, feeling the response of the body under his own. Jared was so damned prissy and know it all, it just made Jensen want to break him all the more. Or break into him. Bit by bit.

 

"This is just how arrogant I am. How do you know so much about vampires? Or Dhampyres?"

 

The last word brought Jared up short and he stared at Jensen, before he vaguely shook his head and went a little pale.

 

"You're a Dhampyre."

 

"Thought you knew that."

 

"I... I was..." Jared hissed and made a face of upset before his hazel eyes narrowed on Jensen's face. "I know what it is, what it means. I've seen one before. But... that doesn't make me an expert. How long's it been?"

 

And they were talking shop again, Jensen inwardly groaned, but this was important. Maybe the shifter knew something besides how to make him hard in his jeans.

 

"About a month, maybe more. I quit keeping track of the nights. I drink animals bone dry." 

 

Jensen's eyes smoldered as he considered drinking Jared bone dry, without shedding a drop of blood.

 

Catching the Dhampyre's aroused musk, the coyote's nose twitched and he blushed as he tried to keep his thoughts focused here. He licked over his inner cheek and watched the way Jensen's lips went slack, those emerald eyes boring holes into him and his own imagination. Bone dry. Jared swallowed tightly and then Jensen was talking again so he didn't have to.

 

"You know something about it?"

 

Jared almost said he didn't know a damned thing about 'it' but then he realized Jensen meant vampirism, or Dhampyrism, not his attraction to the blooddrinker. That was a whole other issue. Jared was not accustomed to being tongue tied over another person, that was for certain. He had never desired anyone so intensely that it hurt his belly and made him feel like he was walking in a steamy room, getting trembly hot without much contact. He nodded shortly to Jensen.

 

"I know some."

 

Pieces clicked together in Jensen's mind and he swore faintly under his breath before he asked.

 

"You're a shaman?"

 

Jared spread his hands to his sides.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Fuck."

 

"Sorry?"

 

Jensen clasped Jared's bare upper arms and smiled brightly, looking like a light had flashed on behind his face.

 

"Jesus Wept. You're him. The one I came all this way to see."

 

Jared was confused and it showed, he weakly asked. "What are you talking about?"

 

"My daddy sent me this way. To get the cure."

 

"The cure?"

 

"For what's happened to me. You know it. He sent me this way... so you could fix it. Make me right again."

 

"Your daddy. Is that Jessup-"

 

"Jessup Ackles." Jensen finished for Jared, nodding rapidly. He gave Jared's arms a firm squeeze, mostly because he wanted to. He loved the feel of Jared, warm and firm. So strong. "Jessup is my daddy."

 

The breeze that kicked up around them felt a bit cooler and it was struck off by Jared's drop in mood. His curiosity and confusion had given way to dread and sharp distaste. Jessup Ackles. He had encountered the hunter years ago and had helped him in his 'cure' then for a Dhampyre and learned more than he cared to know about it. Jared had been naive then, sharing what he knew and found out from 'others' about how to cure a Dhampyre. He looked pained now, no longer the innocent when it came to Jessup Ackles and his merciless nature. 

 

"What is it?" Jensen asked, wondering why Jared was so stock-still and quiet as a grave.

 

"What's your name?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I want to know who I'm telling this too, that's why. It's important."

 

Measuring out what Jared was saying, the hunter half-smiled in intrigue. "Jensen."

 

"I'm Jared."

 

"Nice to meet you...Jared."

 

Fighting back the urge to blush, Jared liked it too much hearing how Jensen drawled his name out. He moved to sit down on a pile of stones, and Jensen followed after. They sat shoulder to shoulder, leaning to one another without realizing it.

 

"Jensen... the cure for Dhampyrism is...death."

 

"What?!"

 

"It's a cure as far as a hunter would see it. Because Dhampyres are harder to kill than vampires. They walk two worlds and it gives them more power, more resources. So to kill one...you have to go into it with true intent and ...know what you're doing."

 

"But... I haven't drank any human blood..."

 

"I know. That's kept you as a Dhampyre. If you were a vampire, it'd mean you probably killed those closest to you and you'd have taken off by now. Out there in the world somewhere... knowing to cut yourself off from humans. From hunters. You'd find other vampires, I don't doubt it. Make a new life for yourself. Not be caring so much about humans aside from food."

 

"What are you saying?"

 

Because, to Jensen's ears, it sounded like Jared was saying Jessup meant to see him dead. Like this was a ruse just to make Jensen hand himself over for the slaughter or something. Execution. His father would never do that.

 

"Your daddy came through these parts some time ago. He had three other people with him. One was a Dhampyre and then, his little girl Maria. The other was ...Beaumont? I think that was the name."

 

"Belmont." Jensen said softly, listening with a rapidly beating heart.

 

"Belmont," The coyote agreed. "They wanted to know what I knew about Dhampyres. I told them...not knowing they had a Dhampyre with them. They felt like a threat to me and I just wanted them gone. I was younger then. I was afraid to think of moving my mother and my house. I didn't want to uproot my family just because hunters made me nervous. Back then, I figured the hunters couldn't catch a Dhampyre... so it wouldn't matter. Or maybe I was lying to myself... but I never knew they had a man waiting for them just outsde of town."

 

Jensen's mind was running away with him, turning over details and pieces of memory in rapid order. "Jorge Vegas." He remembered Jorge, of course he did. Jorge was a hero. Had died a hero. On a vampire hunt, Jorge and Maria had been killed. Every hunter had heard that story as a cautionary tale and a little taste of glory too. Young hunters heard the name Jorge Vegas and knew to show their respect at the man that laid his life down for the cause. Maria too. They were practically saints. "You're saying... my daddy.."

 

"Did what it took to kill the Dhampyre with him."

 

"Which was?"

 

Jared fully met Jensen's eyes and lowered his chin. He kept their gazes locked as he answered the question.

 

"You have to kill a piece of their heart. You have to have someone they truly love... someone you *know* they love... and that person is slain. It breaks the Dhampyre...because a Dhampyre still knows love...and has human bonds. They have to lose someone they cannot bear to be without."

 

When Jensen was mute, Jared reached over and gingerly rested his hand over the other man's.

 

"You have someone with you, don't you Jensen? Someone that your daddy knows you love?"

 

Head swimming, Jensen lurched to his feet. He felt dizzy. No. There was no way. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

 

"Alec. My...my brother Alec."

 

Jensen looked at Jared and he was seeing stars around his vision. Alec... the same Alec that was with his father's men...right now. With Belmont.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: See, Lux Fati, I told the truth! This one's for you, kid. And thank you to steelknight for the beta work.  


* * *

The coyotero knew this was not going to be a quick and easy problem to solve. Having hunters crawling all over his territory was making him want to find some other place to make a den. A home. He watched Jensen from the corner of his eyes as Jensen sat in silence, staring out over the land as they walked together. They were on their way, basically, to Jared's cabin- but Jensen had not asked. He just walked, keeping to himself. The blood-drinker was in a stupor. No more flirting. He might have been all by himself for the attention he paid to Jared. The coyote understood. Jensen had to figure out if his own father would have him slain or not. Would Jessup Ackles set an example using his own sons? The thought was not easy to settle up with. 

 

Jared made a point of not getting too close to Jensen, in any way. Not trying to set him off when he was tense. To the coyote's way of thinking, Jensen was wounded- if only in spirit- and it was more dangerous to corner a wounded animal. Being a coyote, Jared was a social and gregarious creature for the most part. Right at the moment, that wasn't in his best interest. Helping Jensen- or caring about him, would not be a good idea. Still, he listened to Jensen's footfalls and the urge to look at the vampire was strong.The soft scent of 'hurt' came from the Dhampyre and it made the coyote want to comfort him. Cheer him. Not that he would, he reminded himself sternly. Jensen was not his concern. Which was why it was a little odd to be watching over him. Leading the Dhampyre some place safe before sunrise. To his own den. He wasn't doing so great at just being safe here.

 

"You know your father?"

 

Jensen's question was soft and Jared glanced to him momentarily before he shrugged.

 

"Yes and no. I have met him, but not in the flesh. He was not your conventional father. He comes to me when he wants to."

 

"Not in the flesh? You mean he's dead?" Jensen's brows drew together. Jared could talk in little circles and leave him wondering what he was missing.

 

"No, he's not dead." The shifter sighed and kept his eyes ahead as he answered. "He just can be different places, all at once."

 

"What's that mean?"

 

Jared closed his eyes and tried to figure out how to explain it. It was in Jensen's eyes that he wanted to understand. Would keep asking questions until he had some satisfaction with an answer. Just, not all answers were easy to come by. Jared was not even clear on how to start explaining his parents. Wera and...his father. It was nothing he could summarize with any grace. There were questions tucked into questions once you started rooting around in his parentage. He had had a lifetime to puzzle out things for himself or ask his babchia over his mother and her gifts. His grandmother Anka did not recall anything about Jared's father, having never 'met' him herself. Anka only knew that Jared's father was not human and had seduced her slightly eccentric daughter. Going after more insight on his father, Jared had asked the people of the land. The First People, not the settlers. He wanted to know what he could about coyote people, myths and all. Some

information came from Kwasia. There were stories and legends with warnings, but not all of it was 'true'. He should know. Jared half-suspected that coyoteros themselves had put some of the tales into circulation to muddy the waters. Kwasia's words on coyoteros did not always cover all the questions Jared had, but it was something. Hearing an impatient throat-clearing from Jensen, the coyote resigned himself to trying to explain. Speaking slowly, he was collecting his thoughts as he went along.

 

"For my father, being in the flesh is not his favorite thing. He likes more movement. He can come in dreams or visions. He has flesh or fur when he wants either, but usually, I see him in my meditations or dreams."

 

Cheeks blushing, he wondered if Jensen was judging him again and tightened his jaw, going on.

 

"I don't know him the way most kids know their parents. He never held me or took me fishing. Nothing like that. I think we're more like friends that don't know quite how to be friendly."

 

"He's not like you then? I mean can you do that? Leave your skin?"

 

Feeling defensive, the coyote glared, not realizing how much that aggression appealed to the Dhampyre.

 

"Why? You writing a book on killing coyotero now? Want to get the facts down?"

 

A smile flickered over Jensen's lips as the shifter growled at him.

 

"Actually, I was just asking. Curiosity, you know, and a helluva long walk here. Thought we could kill some time."

 

Swearing faintly in Comanche, Jared looked away from Jensen's strange gaze. He had no idea what the vampire was thinking and it made him uneasy. He kept trying to keep an arm's length from Jensen, but in walking they kept drifting close together again. He was silent for a few minutes before answering.

 

"I have never left my skin. I can go into trances but I'm still connected to myself."

 

"Ah."

 

"I just think you should know what you're doing before you go popping out of your body."

 

"True."

 

Jensen lowered his head, not sure he would ever want to leave his body. Go around like mist? That seemed pretty ineffectual.

 

"What would happen if you did...leave your body? If you couldn't get back in?"

 

Appearing uncomfortable at the very thought, Jared swallowed tightly.

 

"Some spirits would be searching for a new body. Roaming the earth and places in between looking for a new place to call home. A body left unguarded and empty would be like a house with no doors or windows. It could be taken. That would leave the unbound spirit...or me... set adrift. I could be a spirit guide, I expect. If I didn't go mad from being cut off from my flesh. Others might fade to wind in time or be devoured."

 

"Devoured." Jensen grimaced at that. "By what?"

 

"By different things. There are demons... stronger things that feed off of spirit or soul. Could even be contained and enslaved. Just would depend really. Lots of things can happen."

 

The casual way Jared spoke about it made it even a bit more creepy because it meant it was a frequent thing. Souls being eaten up like apples fallen from the tree. Jensen rolled the words around in his mind and could not help feeling on edge just thinking about it. 

 

"I can see why you haven't dived right into trying that."

 

"Yep."

 

A man of many words, the coyote. Jensen could not help thinking that there was another side to Jared. When the coyotero was not being so closed off, surely he could be a bit more jocular. But really, what did he know about the coyote? How could he even take Jared at his word? Jared was a shapeshifter and a witch. Two strikes against him being trustworthy. Shifters - just like witches- made pacts with devils and demons to be able to do what they did. They were Satan's own hands, sent to deceive and exploit mankind. Drag souls to the Abyss. Jensen heard his father's recriminating voice in his head and it burned. He saw Jared tense a second before he was even speaking to the coyote.

 

"How do you know my father'd want me dead? How's that even make sense? You said he killed Jorge and Maria- but did you see it? Did you see anything? You have anything to go on besides hating my father and what he does?"

 

The blast of words caused Jared's eyes to boil with colors and settle to a slate green. He lengthened his stride and huffed a hard laugh that ended in a snarl.

 

"You believe whatever the hell you want. Go sit your pretty ass on a silver platter for all I care. Stick an apple in your goddamned mouth... but don't come crying to me when-"

 

"Did you say my ass is pretty?"

 

The sudden switch in topics made Jared so off-center that he whipped his head to the side to eye Jensen.

 

"Why don't you just shut the hell up? You think I go around trying to find vampires to take home? I sure don't. So if you think I'm so wrong, go on then. Get lost. Or more lost, since I doubt you know where you are in the first place. Sun's up soon. But I bet you knew that too. You'll be a nice piece of dead boy soon enough the rate you're going. "

 

"That mouth."

 

Jensen smiled angrily and then reached out, snagging a handful of Jared's hair to pull. He ended up getting a fist to his jaw as he was drawing Jared to him. Didn't faze him a bit. It was not really fair. He was far stronger than the coyotero, and he liked that. Jared yelped at the rough handling as he was bore to the ground, Jensen pinning him down, legs to either side of Jared's hips, his back to the rough dirt. The Dhampyre looked down into the furious eyes of his prize and smiled with a hint of fangs as his hands took Jared's wrists and pushed them over his captive's head.

 

"That mouth is going to get you into all kinds of trouble, Jared."

 

The way Jared tried to throw him off was not doing the coyo any favors. It just made it better. 

 

Jared's eyes were nearly black as he reverberated with the growl coming from deep in his belly.

 

"Get off of me! Have you lost your mind?!"

 

"Naw, I'm as sane as I ever was..." Jensen murmured and then bent his head, sniffing delicately over Jared's exposed throat. "No tan lines on you. You go around naked, puppy?"

 

The coyote quit bucking his hips when he felt Jensen's reaction to the motion. The blooddrinker was rigid in his jeans. The shifter was as still as stone as he felt Jensen's lips and the tip of his nose under his jaw. It was disconcerting. His coyote side was confusing him, telling him to be passive, let the stronger male have his way. Jared was not so inclined to roll over for anybody. He might be almost hurting with the need to rub back to Jensen, but he wasn't going to do it. He wasn't Jensen's mate. It took a heavy dose of willpower to quell the urge to please the more dominant predator over him. Jared licked over his dry lips and tried to adopt a reasoning tone.

 

"Jensen, this ain't the time or place for us to be fighting. You need to calm down. Listen to me..."

 

"I didn't know we were fighting." The Dhampyre replied silkily, letting the flat of his tongue play over Jared's pulse, feeling the blood surge under the thin barrier of skin, calling to him. Jared was so hot to the touch, temperature burning higher than a human's. He could smell Jared's anxiety, and under that, his answering arousal. Jared was just so unsure. A bit awkward. Hell it was almost like he was a...

 

Jensen's eyes snapped wider and he sat up, looking down at Jared with renewed intrigue. Watching the shallow lift and fall of Jared's chest and belly, the hunter cocked his head to the side.

 

"Are you a virgin?"

 

Jared's mouth fell open and he blushed with all new intensity. He was astonished and nearly willing to try astral projection if it meant escaping this conversation.

 

"Let me up. I am not asking you again." Jared could have made some inventive threats against Jensen's person- but he decided to take another route. He did not want to make the blood drinker even more excited or stimulated. Not that. Jensen felt plenty stimulated already. Jared searched his mind for something to say. Lowering his tone, he cajoled, "Your brother Alec needs you. He's in danger."

 

Like he had been doused in ice water, the hunter released Jared and fell back, standing in a single motion. Shocked at himself, Jensen took a half step in retreat as Jared rose, saying "I can't believe I..."

 

"Forgot?" The coyote did not sound accusatory, more wary than anything. He gave Jensen a wide berth and started walking again, not pausing as he spoke. He saw the stricken look on Jensen's face and wished it didn't bother him to see the man hurting. Why did he bother with this? Good, common sense would tell him to bolt on the blood drinker and leave him on his own. But Jared could not bring himself to do so. He just felt his path crossing and shadowing the Dhampyre's and he had to trust his instincts. He had to see this through, whatever it was. "It's the duality, inside of you. You have your wants and desires warring with your true heart. It's... I have the same thing, sometimes. The beast. It's there. You could give in, but once you passed that hunger or lust- you'd be left with seeing what you had let go. What can happen when you lose control. You have to learn balance. You can't let it own you."

 

"Control, huh? That why you never...?"

 

"I never said-"

 

Jensen lifted a brow and saw Jared flush and break their gaze. The coyote was not fooling him. He could tell a virgin when he slapped eyes on one. He had deflowered a few in his time, male and female. Some of the men were just new to taking another man, right- but Jared? He was pure as the driven snow, Jensen would bet his horse on it. And he loved his horse.

 

"There's no shame in it..."

 

The semi-comforting tone from Jensen made Jared shoot him a murderous look before the coyote snipped disdainfully. He was not about to discuss his private affairs, or lack of, with some know-it-all cowboy. 

 

"I am done talking."

 

"How you figure that?"

 

Jensen could be amused all he wanted, but it didn't stop Jared from changing before his eyes back into the coyote. The dog-like grin from the coyote made Jensen salute him with a small smile.

 

"Oh, don't think we won't get back to talking, puppy."

 

The coyote just kept walking, making Jensen hurry his steps to keep up. As a ploy, being a coyote did seem to work for Jared.

 

This time.

 

XXX

 

Nothing was drawing Jared out of his fur until he was good and ready. Jensen tried. He made a few off-color comments but the little ear flicks of annoyance were not all that much to work with. He was not getting anything but a cold shoulder from the shifter. He supposed he deserved that. Throwing Jared down like that. Grappling with him. Just the memory made Jensen long and hard again and he had the feeling that Jared knew he was aroused. He was frustrated with himself over his blatant lust for the shifter. For one thing, he had way more important issues demanding his attention. Like Alec. His father. His father's men. His own men. Then there was the fact that Jared was a thing. He was not human. Never had been or would be. Jared was this close to being something huntable. Jensen's mind told him that, and logically, he agreed- but he didn't want to bleed the coyote. He wanted to fuck him. Hard. The Dhampyre ground his back teeth together and tried not to

think about Jared under him. He concentrated instead on Alec. Thank God the other men were with his twin. Jeff and the others would never leave Alec. They could hold their own- except they didn't know that Alec might be in danger. Shit, how did he know that? Really? He was putting some serious faith in the desert-dog he was walking with. He was wrapped up in his thoughts as he followed Jared, letting the silence between them grow. He felt like he was talking to himself anyway with all the reaction he would get from his four legged 'friend'. 

 

A break between the rocks led to a path, a game trail from Jensen's view. It looked like animal feet had worn the winding path into the sparse grass. Then the grass became lusher, the further in they walked and Jensen spied a log cabin up ahead. Nestled into grass so green it almost hurt to look at, the cabin sat surrounded by a sturdy fence. An outbuilding and barn were tucked behind the cabin, but they weren't very big. Jensen watched as Jared loped ahead of him, entering the front opening in the fence and then barking back over one shoulder. The Dhampyre entered the yard and felt a buzz over his skin, like there was a storm suspended just overhead. Strong and jittery tingles ran over his skin before the sensation faded. What the hell? Jensen rubbed over his arms and could have sworn the coyote barked a little laugh at his expense.

 

"This your place?"

 

Obviously, the hunter thought, it had to be. Otherwise, someone would notice the coyote shivering back into the form of a gorgeous half-naked man. 

 

Jared half turned to look at him, walking up the steps as he smiled.

 

"It's my place."

 

He waited until Jensen was beside him before he reached out and cupped the side of the hunter's face, surprising the other man. In a tone both caged and succinct, Jared spoke.

 

"If you hurt anyone in my household, you'll die a thousand deaths before I let your spirit go. Understood?"

 

The words shocked Jensen and he nodded. "I won't hurt anyone. I swear it."

 

"Not Szeptem either."

 

"Who's...?"

 

"You'll see."

 

Jared opened the front door and they entered the cozy cabin, a fire burning low in the hearth. Jensen lingered by the door, looking around to take the place in. It was very well kept. The kitchen was spotless and every bit of space utilized, gleaming copper pots hanging from a rack in the ceiling. Herbs he could not name were bundled and drying, hung from above, giving off a comforting aroma. His eyes moved over the simply made furniture and hand-woven rugs and blankets. He was pretty sure some of the blankets were Indian crafted, but Jared might have traded for them. It looked like just anyone's house. Not so different than other places he had seen. It was a bit disappointing really. He had expected, just ...something more. After all, a witch shaman coyotero lived here. The place had a welcoming air, nothing sinister whatsoever. It was common enough. 

 

What was not common, or usual, was the big black cat that came walking into the main room. Walking like he was the king of the world, but all cats did that. The large tom cat looked at Jensen with all too aware eyes before winding itself around Jared's legs. The cat's eyes never waivered from staring down the newcomer.

 

Sinking into a crouch, Jared stroked under the cat's pointed chin and nodded towards their guest. "This is Jensen. Jensen, this is Szeptem. Jensen is...staying here for the day. Resting up."

 

Was Jared telling the cat like it mattered? As if the cat understood and had to know the details? Jensen arched a brow and would have sworn the feline smirked at him. The cat was too big to just be ordinary. Thinking of Alec giving him a look like he should 'get this' already, Jensen asked.

 

"A familiar? Like an imp?"

 

Blinking at the words, Jared stood. He went to cast a few more pieces of kindling to the fire before replying.

 

"He is nothing like an 'imp'. He is not demonic or from 'hell'. Nothing to do with the devil."

 

"Jared-"

 

"Just shut it. I need to change my clothes. Try not to tie my cat to a stake or anything." 

 

Jared heard Szeptem's amused meow before he was leaving Jensen in the kitchen. Going to the loft, Jared changed into a pair of cotton breeches and a loose work shirt, leaving the long sleeves unbuttoned and rolled to his elbows. He splashed water over his face and neck, and looked at himself in the square shaped mirror tacked to the wall above his basin. He needed to get Jensen out and away from himself. There was nothing but foolishness in keeping a blood-drinker close. He should send the man out at the first hint of sunset. Let him fend for himself. Had Jensen not shown him precisely how mercurial and impulsive he could be? It did not take a genius to notice the hunter was riding the edge of the change. Jensen was far more susceptible to wanting to quench his selfish desires now than he would have been as a mortal. Jensen was a predator, pure and simple. He was made to fight, kill and basically take whatever he wanted. The coyotero knew he was playing

with fire having that under his roof. His mother was asleep, tucked into bed, while a nearly-there vampire stood way too close by. It was madness. Why had he brought Jensen into his den? No, he could not let this go on. He had to get rid of the hunter. Before something catostrophic happened.

 

While berating himself, Jared was brought out of his inner lecture by a thrill of pleasure. There was no other way to describe it. He felt a sweet burn go through him from head to toe, making him move to lean to the wall as it came again. It was almost worth lying down for, just to sink into how good it felt. He had no frame of reference for the experience as he wanted to just bask in the glow of it and ask for more. Then it came to him that he was losing his focus and panting, leaning to the wall of his bedroom as a stranger possibly roamed his house. Feeling almost clumsy with the lazy pleasure working through him, Jared went down the ladder silently and heard the thrumming of Szeptem's purr. 

 

What the hell was going on?

 

Jensen looked up as Jared returned, wondering over the flushed cheeks of the coyote-man. Sitting on the rug by the fire, the Dhampyre was making friends with Szeptem, using the fine tips of his claws under the tom's jaw and over his downy belly. The cat was in heaven, rolling on his back for more, offering up his chest in hopes for more. The Dhampyre obliged, not realizing that the cat was channeling his delight directly into his master. Jared was staring at him, seeming to be buzzing- wanting. The want touched off the Dhampyre's senses and he licked over the sharpness of his canines, savoring the taste of it.

 

Every hair standing on end along his arms, Jared closed his hands slowly into fists and whimpered faintly in the back of his throat. The sound brought Jensen to his feet in a move so graceful it was like watching water flow over mossy river rock.

 

"Jared?"

 

The strain to the Dhampyre's voice spoke volumes as he tried not to close the space between him and take Jared up on the look in his eyes.

 

*Szeptem.*

 

Jared looked to his cat, command in his mental link to Szeptem. Jared felt his familiar's sly amusement. The beast rolled to his feet and began to delicately wash over one obsidian shoulder. Fretful coyote notwithstanding, the cat was feeling marvelous.

 

His eyes ghosting between the coyote and the cat, Jensen was puzzled, feeling there was something he was missing. One minute the coyote was giving him 'come and get it' looks, the next? Jared was glaring at his cat. Now, Jared seemed to be easing down and Jensen had no clue why.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

Clearing his throat roughly, the coyote ignored that question and poured himself some water from the pitcher on the table.

 

"When'd you last eat?"

 

The question took Jensen by surprise and he gave Jared his full attention. He was hungry, but had not felt like it was something to mention to the shaman. Didn't want to make him even more nervous than he already was.

 

"I could use a bite. You want me to go hunting?"

 

"No." Jared spoke firmly and his body tightened at idea of Jensen out there before he could help it.

 

"Why not? I can stay away from anyone you care about. I told you I've been living off animals. I wasn't lying."

 

"It's not safe for you to hunt here. I don't know how unsafe it is, but I know it's a bad idea. Not because of me, either. Because of the vampires already here. They are crazy over territory."

 

"But they let you stay." Not sure what to think, Jensen crossed his arms over his chest and leaned one shoulder to the wall. "Why's that?"

 

Jared's brows drew close and he took a long drink of his water. He smiled tightly.

 

"I'm just a neighbor. I don't eat what they're after."

 

"You're friends then?"

 

"No." The coyote was wary of Jensen in general, but especially when the hunter was questioning him. "We mostly mind our own business. Try to stay away from each other."

 

"They stay away from you? They must be blind."

 

Coloring again at the hunter's words, Jared shook his head. "They know better than to try to eat me. Least, they do now. Anything else, well they can be a mite superstitious and paranoid. It's how they survive. But you...I can't say I know what they'd make of you. Or what they'd do. You can't set them off by poaching. It's best if they don't know about you right away."

 

Curious and more than a little tittilated, the Dhampyre breathed in the coyote's scent nice and slow. "So what are you proposing? I drink from your horse? A cow?"

 

"I wouldn't do that to the animals that live under my care and trust me to keep them safe."

 

"I don't know what-"

 

"Me."

 

Jared had the joy of seeing Jensen slowly blink, eyes going into a solid emerald light sheened by silver. The coyote held his place, not fidgeting as he nodded.

 

"You can have some of my blood."

 

"And catch fire. That's what happens, you said."

 

"If it's stolen. But...you aren't stealing...if I offer it."

 

Quicker than the coyote could track, Jensen was on him, pressing him to the wall. He shuddered as the scrape of fangs danced light and teasing down his throat. The whisper that left Jensen was woven of midnight.

 

"You offering then?"

 

Closing his eyes, Jared felt his heart trying to rush out of him.

 

"Yeah...I am..."

 

As Jensen licked his skin, the shifter added, "But on my terms."


	7. Chapter 7

"What are your terms?" 

 

The words were a breath to the licked skin of Jared's neck. Jensen was trying not to sound as desperate as he felt. An ache was expanding in his belly, telling him he was close to feeling that bliss he had been missing. Dreaming of. To taste rich, hot life essence, the strongest brew. Jared's own blood. He might have Jared filling up his mouth and running down his throat, the imagery flashing from red rivulets to milky ones in his mind. He rubbed his cheek to Jared's jugular vein, the sound of the pumping blood so fantastically riveting. "Tell me. Why do you want to feed me, Jared? Won't it take me right off the fence? Make me... a monster?"

 

Like me? Jared wanted to ask, but didn't. He was not going to prod Jensen right this moment with aggravating questions of faith or lifestyle. Besides, he had never been so handled in his whole life. Jensen was used to touching whoever he wanted and having them be happy about it. He sure did not seem accustomed to being told 'no' to his advances. Now, with the new blood inside of him, the awakening powers- Jensen was not able to separate himself from his basest urges as easily as he could have before his change. There was no going back from that. You could not cleanse a Dhampyre's blood as far as Jared knew. No more than he could just stop being a coyote. He challenged himself to meet Jensen's eyes and felt the impact of that stare.

 

"You won't go over into full on vampirism. I wouldn't do that to you, Jensen. Not even just for your sake." He shrugged, trying to explain without putting off the Dhampyre. "I try to help anyone or anything in need. I'm trying to help you, believe it or not. I'm not trying to harm or trick you. You don't know me, but if I wanted you dead... or hurt... I would have led you astray or set you up for a real fall. I wouldn't bring you to my den, past my own wards, near my mother. Close to me."

 

He saw a faint grudging agreement in Jensen's face and took that as a sign to go on. Jared petted the flat of his hand down Jensen's side, gentling him like he would a startled horse stamping nervous and white-eyed.

 

"I'm going to bleed for you, from a blade. Then you can have my blood."

 

Jared reached over and picked up a tin cup, seeing Jensen's frown return. The coyote blushed and stepped back to give himself some breathing room. He lifted up a small blade, watching Jensen track his movements with eerie fascination.

 

"With a knife." The Dhampyre's voice was thicker, and his eyes had bled to a solid green. "You know I could save you the trouble of cutting yourself."

 

"It's no trouble. I heal fast from steel or iron."

 

"Then let me put it this way. I'd rather bite you."

 

Jared walked over to the kitchen table and pushed the jug of wildflowers gently to the side. He did not look at Jensen.

 

"I know and you're not going to. This is how it is."

 

"Why?"

 

"You hungry or not?"

 

Glaring, the Dhampyre forced himself to sit down in the chair opposite to Jared's. He wanted to press to get his way, but he wanted to taste Jared even more. Not have the coyote back out on him. Scornful, Jensen frowned at his host.

 

"You don't trust me."

 

"Why should I?"

 

"I'm trusting you."

 

"You're getting something out of it." Jared said pragmatically and held up his wrist over the lip of the metal mug. He made the cut deep, not wanting to have to do it again and again as his flesh regenerated. He kept his eyes on Jensen as he let his blood hit the inside of the mug. The pit-pat of his blood was steady, but not as loud as his pounding heart. Jensen was putting off pheremones in waves, and Jared could smell copper and sex, a red rush to his own senses. Jensen wanted more than his blood. The Dhampyre made him feel like something hunted, set to be eaten alive and like it. "Stay over there, Jensen. S'almost done."

 

Jensen shook with the willpower it took him to stay back. He wanted to lap at the lips of Jared's wound and suck hard. He wanted to hear the coyote cry out from the pain and rush of shared endorphins. He felt icy sweat on his skin and knew it was only a matter of time before he had to have his mark on the shaman in some way. He wanted to put some yoke of ownership on Jared, and it was an idea both foreign to him and strongly alluring. Ever since he had first seen Jared in the flesh, Jensen had felt like Jared was his own. Could belong to him. Should. Jensen was playing tame, like he was a domesticated critter- and he wasn't that. Not anymore.

 

The cup was slid over to him and Jensen snatched it up so fast it blurred. He tipped the offering back and didn't care how pathetically eager he was. When he tasted the first splash of Jared on his tongue, a raw sound thrummed from his throat. The blood tasted spicy sweet, like sugar and pepper mixed to perfection. He was not even mildly disgusted. He was drinking another man's cooling blood and it was divine. Swallowing, he didn't pause until the flow stopped. Then his fingers dipped into the hollows of the cup, catching every last speck of red. He licked his fingers clean and slowly lifted his eyes to the coyote's.

 

The coyote that was staring at him and not moving a muscle.

 

Tasting Jared coating his mouth, Jensen licked over his lips, making them gleam before he swallowed again. The blood was in him now, making him feel stronger, more in control. He felt like he could fight an army, run from sunrise to sunset and never be tired. He lifted his hands and looked at his shining talons, the veins under his skin. He felt his senses sharpen and smiled dreamily.

 

"You taste real good. Knew you would. God, so good."

 

Jared had watched fixedly as Jensen drank his blood like it was pure heaven. Seeing the way Jensen moaned into the cup, those fingers shamelessly digging out the smears left in the bottom of the mug. It was arousing and probably shouldn't have been. If anything, didn't it show a warning? Like, look how much he'd like to skin and drink you? Something like that? But all he was thinking was how the Dhampyre was smiling now, the haziness of those jade eyes. He tried not to pay heed to his tight and turned on body, not wanting Jensen to gloat. Or try it on right now. He wasn't sure he could tell Jensen 'no' like he should. Szeptem jumped atop the table and did a full body stretch, giving his master a very knowing look. Jared averted his eyes to the side and tried to think past his reactions.

 

"You okay?" Jensen's voice was closer to normal now. He reached over to Szeptem, caressing the crown of the tom's head, down around one ear. As the cat pressed harder to his hand, Jensen nodded to the coyote. "Your wrist?"

 

Blinking distractedly to Jensen, Jared tried to gather his dignity as his damned familiar purred in rolling waves of happiness. The cat was taunting him, he knew. Showing he thought Jared was a prude or something. 

 

When Jared just shot looks towards the cat, Jensen gently scooped up Szeptem and cradled the big furry baby in his arms. 

 

"Jared?"

 

"Ah." The coyote stood and was glad the ends of his shirt fell over his lap to hide his erection. "Need to eat."

 

"Hm."

 

Jensen watched Jared cutting into a loaf of bread, adding honey over the top. Quite a bit of honey. The cat in his arms seemed to love being held and kept rubbing his face to Jensen's chin for more belly rubbing. 

 

"Sweet thing... you're a pretty boy, aren't you?"

 

Hearing Jensen's soft praise, those words dripping like syrup over his mind- Jared lifted his head, not paying a bit of attention to the food in front of him. His lips parted as he took in quick breaths, feeling a ghost of the Dhampyre's nails raking his belly, over his chest- making him gleam all over. It was unfair. Jensen's nails and fingers were drawing those droning purrs from his familiar and making him brain dead in the process. His eyes fastened on Jensen's hand, watching those strong fingers as he imagined being the one under them. Being Jensen's ...sweet thing...or pretty boy. His breath stopped on him and then, when he tried to exhale, it came out like a soft whine.

 

The Dhampyre paused and then, not moving his eyes from Jared's, Jensen stroked deeply between the cat's shoulders. His golden lashes lifted as Jared shivered and took a step back.

 

Oh.

 

Interesting.

 

Not pressing his advantage or showing what he had figured out, Jensen let the cat laze in his arms like a throw rug. He relaxed to his chair-back, smiling innocently.

 

"So what are you thinking to do with me? I mean... you got to sleep, right? Going to chain me up someplace?"

 

The questions made Jared frown and he shook his head to clear it, feeling a yawn want to come out of him. Because of his cat thinking how grand a nap would be. Warm and soft bed, stretched out and letting the boring parts of life pass you by as you dreamt and cuddled. Jared ignored the bread before him and bowed his head. His long hair did nothing to hide his blush.

 

"I guess you'll have to stay in my room. So I know where you are. I won't chain you. I can keep track of you-"

 

"I won't hurt your mama, Jared. I guess you can't trust me as far as you'd throw me, but..."

 

"No, I... I didn't think you'd..." Flushing, Jared pushed off away from the counter. "I get ahead of myself sometimes. When I'm talking. I need a bit of rest and I'll be right as rain. Help you find your brother."

 

"You think it's safe to wait?" Jensen tensed, imagining anyone threatening Alec. Using him somehow to bring down the monster. The monster being Jensen himself.

 

"If they meant to... kill Alec- you'd have to be there to see it. They'd have to get you right then.... It's not going to happen with him away from you."

 

"That means, when I show up, their best bet is putting a bullet in Alec's brain."

 

The calm in Jensen's tone did nothing to hide his fear and anxiety over his twin. Jared regarded the other man for a moment and then sighed. "I've never hunted with you or your father's men- but it seems like a bad risk to me...to have you loose and then unbind what's left of your soul like that. They'd be putting themselves in front of a berserker blooddrinker... and I don't think that's good common sense. Just saying. They don't know you know anything about why they're here. Hell, I don't even know if you believe me."

 

Considering it all, the Dhampyre was silent as his mind ran over what the men did know, what his own men might do, come to that. He trusted all his own- but his father's men? No. They were bad news. He believed that much. Deep down, he knew Jared was telling him the truth, just didn't make it easier to deal with. 

 

"They might catch on if I walk back to them with you. I mean, they'll know you're the shaman."

 

Jared smiled a strange smile.

 

"They'd know me like this. Not so much if I was on all fours."

 

Inwardly swearing at the first image that came to his mind, Jensen lifted a brow. "You mean you'd go back with me... like..."

 

"A big friendly dog."

 

"Seriously."

 

"I can do it." Jared stressed softly. "They'll see a dog. A coydog, you know. Some people have em. I'll even...wear a collar."

 

"Jesus Christ."

 

Jared shrugged, not knowing how he was affecting Jensen right now. "It's no big deal. It's just to go in, get Alec and your men...and get them away from the other hunters, right? Try to avoid a blood bath."

 

"If they came to kill Alec, they aren't walking away." Jensen responded, focusing again on his brother and men. Not just the idea of Jared on all fours for him in a collar. Being a good dog. Fuck.

 

The coyote shrugged and finally began eating a piece of his honey soaked bread. "However you want it."

 

"Just like that?"

 

Jared hummed softly in assent. "He is your brother. These men are threatening your kin. You do what you have to do. But I'd rather you not get hurt in the process or lose anyone that matters to you. That's why it'd be good to have some aces up your sleeve. I can help with that. People don't pay much mind to animals. Not like they should."

 

"Most animals don't change into holy-men."

 

"That you know of." Countered the shifter with a grin. He finished his second piece of bread and then downed a glass of water. "Animals have their own ways. Even the little cousins talk and share secrets."

 

"Little cousins?"

 

"Regular animals. Not skinwalkers or gods. Little cousins."

 

"Ah."

 

Cleaning up the table and counters, Jared left it all neat as a pin again before he noticed Jensen was watching him so closely. 

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing... just taking in the sights. I like looking at you."

 

Flustered, the coyote turned his back to Jensen in favor of facing the window. He looked out over the backyard where the chickens were pecking and strolling in their enclosure, beyond them, the grass leading to a stout fence. He had no idea how to act when the Dhampyre was so frank with his interest or appreciation. It was not what Jared expected or had ever experienced from another man. Why it interested him also caused him stress since Jensen was not a suitable mate. He wasn't coyote. Or even tolerant, really. A hunter. A killer. Might turn into a vampire any day and then be as bad as the vamps Jared already knew. 

 

But, he felt something for the hunter. 

 

Right or wrong, he cared what became of Jensen. Wanted to help him. It made no sense at all.

 

When a hand rested to the small of his back, Jared stood straighter, not looking at Jensen.

 

"I make you nervous."

 

It wasn't a question.

 

"Would you be so nervous if I wasn't a Dhampyre? If I was human... Jared...would you be so on edge?"

 

The coyote's head dropped until his chin was almost to his chest. He wanted to press back to Jensen's hand, feel those fingers coasting over his bare skin, not just burning soft through his shirt.

 

"Yeah. Yeah, I would be... because I don't know you...or what you want."

 

A soft bite to Jared's shoulder came seconds before "Let's go to your room and I can show you what I want."

 

"Don't...."

 

"Don't what? Tell you I want you? It'd be a good way to pass the day. Sleep after-"

 

Jared moved away from the other man and felt the prickling need raining over him. He wanted to know what Jensen had to teach him, but it scared him to desire this way. He was not used to the dominant nature of Jensen or having a man offer him sin and delight so easily. He felt like an awkward child trying to bluff his way through it.

 

"We're just going to rest. You need your strength for tonight. We both do."

 

A smile broke over Jensen's face as Jared schoolmarm-ed him like that. Not saying 'no' really. Just dodging and shying like a filly.

 

"What if I swear you'll like it?"

 

A glare flashed from hazel eyes. Jared nodded towards the ladder. "My room's up here."

 

"Was that a 'yes'?"

 

"Nope."

 

Chuckling, Jensen went up the ladder and looked around the room. Jared's room. He did a slow sweep of the room as Jared was rifling through a chest to get extra blankets. The walls were decorated with small mirrors in different shapes and sizes, and in between the odd mirrors, there were braids of grass or beads woven together, feathers, a dreamcatcher over the bed and a medicine wheel by the window. Tiny stars made of twigs and twine fell from the ceiling, thin strips of ribbons holding them in place. The coyote's books were stacked on handmade shelves, tiny figurines and stones decorating the space not taken by the books. A little struck by the wealth of things in the room, Jensen asked, "You spend a lot of time up here?"

 

Jared glanced around, trying to see with a stranger's eyes and then "Ah... my mother makes me the stars...and brings me the stones she finds. I can't hurt her feelings. I just decided to put them where I could. The rest... gifts from friends or people I helped."

 

Lifting a strange diamond made of carved sticks and covered in yarn, Jensen studied it. 

 

"Ojos de'Dios. That's a Mexican Eye of God." The coyote explained. "It wards off evil."

 

"You have much call for it?"

 

"More than I'd like." 

 

Throwing blankets on the bed, Jared arranged them into a divider of sorts. Once he was satisfied that he had a decent wall of blankets, he sat down on the edge of the feather mattress.

 

"It's ready."

 

Noting the wall of blankets protecting Jared's virtue, Jensen had to laugh even as he took off his boots. The scent of cinnamon, cloves and sage were a gentle presence in the room, all winding around that center scent that was the coyote. He wanted to make Jared his own, and feel that big body come apart for him. But scaling the wall of linens might warn the coyote of his lustful urges. It was really kind of cute. Jensen laid down on his side of the divide and looked up at the softly swaying stars overhead.

 

"Thanks. For giving me a place to bed down. Haven't slept in a real bed in awhile."

 

Putting his forearm over his eyes, the shaman tried to just relax and not think about Jensen so close. In his bed. Lying there and talking in his smoky voice. His inner beast was no help. The coyote was curious and wanted to do what the very interesting Jensen wanted to do, see what was to be seen. Explore. As if that was why Jensen was here. Jensen was thrown into his path and would leave it just as abruptly, and to become gods knew what in the process. There was no 'them' and that was the cold truth. So cavorting was just courting trouble. Nothing redeemable or good came from even thinking that way about the Dhampyre.

 

Sooner Jensen was gone, the better.

 

Jared rolled onto his side, facing away from Jensen completely and fell asleep to the sound of the damned blooddrinker softly telling him to relax.

 

XXX

 

Jensen slept, deeper than he had expected to. He was not thinking to actually be out of it, but he slept like all was right with his world. He did not even wake when Jared left the bed. Or when a light quilt was lifted and draped over him. The Dhampyre was curled to the deteriorating barrier of blankets, one arm holding to Jared's pillow. When he finally woke up, he cast his gleaming eyes around the room and sniffed the air silently, recalling where he was and why. He rolled from the bed after patting Jared's side and feeling how cool it was to the touch. No heat imprint remained to tint his vision. Jared had been up for awhile. Jensen glided down the ladder and saw a tiny woman before the fire, and another, older woman, sitting at the table. Moonlight came through the windows, held back by the cheery blaze of the hearth. Both women looked at him expectantly, but it was the younger that smiled and nodded to him.

 

"You are Jared's friend?" Wera's soft words were kindly, her elfin face gleaming with good cheer. "He say you might come down."

 

"Yes ma'am. My name is Jensen. You must be Jared's mother."

 

"Tak." Wera nodded, her grey-shot hair covered by the kerchief on her head, making her seem the soul of hospitality. She struck Jensen as being very...fragile. He could not have said why, but she reminded him of a sparrow. Bright eyed, interested but easily destroyed. "I am Jared's matka. He say, when you come down, tell you not to run off. He is outside."

 

"Oh." Jensen glanced to the window and then turned his eyes to the older woman at the table. "It's nice to meet you too, ma'am. I'm just heading out to talk to Jared then." As the crone at the table stared at him, Jensen nodded to her and then to Wera, before going out to the porch. He walked down the steps, seeing Jared leaning to the far fence, face turned to the wind. Jensen ambled Jared's way, saying once he was close "Hey."

 

Jared looked back to his guest and then nodded. "Hey. You were sleeping so good I didn't want to bother you. I think your men aren't far off. I smell... someone like you. It's not strong but... "

 

"Alec." Jensen agreed, nodding as he detected that same trace. "So you have a horse I can borrow?"

 

"Yeah." 

 

"And you're going to come along...?"

 

"Like I said." Jared lifted his arm and the Dhampyre saw the collar around one wrist. "Delilah's over this way. She's real gentle. I'd appreciate it if you set her loose after you meet up with the others. She'll get herself home."

 

"I promise. Once I'm back with my men, I've got my own horse. I'll let yours go soon as I get where I'm going."

 

"Appreciate it." Thinking for a second, Jared then asked "How are you feeling?"

 

"Ready."

 

"You need a gun? A blade? I have both to spare."

 

"You didn't strike me as the arsenal type."

 

"People give me things."

 

"Ah." Rubbing the back of his neck, Jensen finally shrugged. "I think I'm alright, but I can carry extra for you, if you're going to need it."

 

"I can do other things. I won't need a gun." Jared saw Jensen's tiny smile and wondered if he had just illustrated again being a monster. The hunter might be thinking to kill him as soon as he was on higher ground again. Jared didn't think so, but he couldn't be positive. Jensen was still a mystery to him.

 

"I'm going to miss you...when we part ways." Jensen said it like he meant it.

 

Jared started walking towards Delilah's paddock at Jensen's words, needing to not stand there with his awkwardness all around him.

He led the grey mare out and saddled her, tightening the cinch at her belly while he felt Jensen's eyes raking over him. What did Jensen expect him to say? His hands felt big and heavy, as if he had not performed these simple everyday tasks before. Bridling Delilah took a little longer because of his fumbling. He turned to tell Jensen the horse was ready when his lips were covered.

 

His back hit the fence rail as the Dhampyre hungrily kissed him, quick hands going under the cloth of his shirt. Jared moaned shakily at the force of Jensen against him, feeling totally dominated and subsumed by the other man. He opened his mouth when Jensen wanted him to, letting that tongue over his own. Jared pressed back, wildly out of his league in experience but not wanting to end the first and last kiss between them. Who knew how long it would be before he was kissed again, or wanted it so much? Jared put his hands to Jensen's back, pulling him in and angling his head for more. Jensen was quivering in his embrace, pressing his hard body to Jared's and showing what his body wanted. They were both hard, aching in their pants. The suede pants Jared had changed into were outlining his cock graphically, not giving him any decency. Jensen groaned into their kiss and then Jared's tongue flicked roughly to the side, striking one of Jensen's fangs. Blood burst sweet and quick into the kiss and Jensen sucked hard at the tiny wound even as it healed.

 

Eyes dark with passion, Jared felt the stinging at his tongue and swallowed as Jensen drew away to stare at him, ignited. 

 

"Let me, Jared...please let me... want to taste you... just a little bit more."

 

About to tell Jensen he wasn't sure, that they should stop, Jared felt Jensen's hands squeezing him hard through his pants. Finding every inch of him and grazing his erection with the soft friction of suede until Jared was whimpering at the contact. He glanced towards the cabin and recalled his mother's presence. His grandmother was somewhere as well. He blushed deeply and whispered.

 

"I can't. My mother-"

 

Jensen laughed faintly, brokenly as he recalled Jared's family in the cabin at his back. Goddamn. He was about to go down on Jared right in front of his little family. 

 

"Sorry. Forgot."

 

"Me too."

 

Jared pulled away from Jensen and opened the clasp of the collar, handing it to Jensen. "Will you put it on me after I change?"

 

"Yeah. Are you okay to get it off later? The collar, I mean."

 

Blushing, Jared nodded, taking off his shirt to shove into the horse's saddlebags. "It's just for show... I'll run alongside you and Delilah."

 

Jensen watched steadily as Jared seemed to glow all over and then dropped into his coyote shape so swiftly. The Dhampyre went down on one knee and met Jared's eyes before sliding the collar snug around his silky throat. He would pay a handsome price to collar Jared for good. Play with him. The thoughts were not going away any time soon. He had a taste and wanted far more. How was he going to let this one go? How could he even consider keeping Jared, lying with him? Weren't they hunter and prey before the freak accident of Jensen's change? His men, his brother, would never understand. Jensen himself would not have been tolerant of Jared before his own blood was twisted. He would have used Jared's aid and looked down on him all the while. It shamed him, and he felt remorse over how hard his heart had been. Needed to be. For his line of work, he could not have mercy on the forsaken, even if he was amongst them. The glinting eyes lifted to his own made him question everything he believed. Jensen cupped the coyote's head in his hands and dropped a kiss to his brow before saying, "I think I like you, puppy."

 

He turned away from the silent coyote and swung up onto the horse's back, knowing Jared was glad for an excuse to be quiet.

 

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

The ride was long, and Jensen wondered over Jared having to walk it on all fours. He glanced down more than once, seeing how steadily the coyote kept moving and grimaced. He didn't feel right riding while Jared kept pace. Surely the coyote was feeling the heat? Getting tired? Jared surely didn't have to come all this way for him. It was a kindness, no matter how you looked at it- and there the poor coyote was walking the distance. Shifting in the saddle, the Dhampyre cleared his throat and asked.

 

"Bout ready for a break?"

 

The coyote nodded and loped ahead, going into a small cluster of mostly dead trees. Nose twitching, Jared inspected the area and listened to the wind, tasting it before deciding it was a fair place to rest. Tail held up, the beast looked from side to side, ears flat before he relaxed and flopped down to the stones. He loved it out here, far away from people and the things people made. Their buildings and bad smells. The death they kept close and the lies they told. At least the land, as harsh as it could be, was honest.

 

Jensen did not look his way, getting out his canteen of water as he dismounted from the grey mare. He wasn't sure of the manners he should have here. Was it rude to stare at Jared as much as he did? Could he be blamed? Jared nosed under his palm and whuffed at him, making Jensen confused until he recalled the collar. Reaching down, he unsnapped the buckle and earned a lick to the side of his hand. Damned if the coyote wasn't making him addled in the head. Like right now, having shifted back to his man-form, the coyote was loosening the collar at his throat but letting it hang there, barely buckled. How was a body supposed to not notice that? Handing over the water to Jared, he furrowed his brow. Even when Jared accepted the water, Jensen's eyes were on him.

 

"Problem?"

 

Jared's one word made the Dhampyre shift his gaze away. "Just thinking."

 

"About where you been, what to say to your men?"

 

"That'd be logical, but no, I was thinking about you."

 

The coyote was the one to look away then, shaking his head. It totally disconcerted him when Jensen spoke about him. Made his unflagging interest more and more apparent. Jared was far too innocent to know what to do about that offer in Jensen's eyes and he could not just let himself trust Jensen to show him the way. No. They were going to make certain Alec was safe, Jensen's men, too and that was it. There was nothing else.

 

"There are some Comanche coming this way."

 

As far as a change in subjects went, Jared had won the round. Jensen blinked and turned towards the sound of hooves. He could not see the riders yet, but he could hear them. Three heavy, one lighter. 

 

"Do I need to worry?"

 

Jared inclined his chin and smiled rakishly towards Jensen. "No. They're friends. Probably just wondering what we're doing out here. They can't help asking. This is their territory. They have to deal with all the night kingdom's fallout when we can't keep it together."

 

"You mean-"

 

"All the things you've been hunting and some more on the side. Call em the 'night kingdom' because mostly, people think of us as monsters, whether it's true or not. What's 'fair' matter when you're the strongest, right? Humans have numbers on their side."

 

Jared stood and stretched, walking over to take his shirt from Delilah's saddlebag, pulling it on as a kindness. He didn't want to scandalize the woman riding with the men. She was a sweet girl and he suspected, she might like him a little.

 

Feeling a rush of strange guilt and anger, Jensen listened to Jared and bit the end of his tongue. His father would say anything that could do magic or any kind of 'power' was of Satan. Jensen had been raised hearing that. That didn't include his own man, Steve. Steve's gift was from God, Jessup had declared it to be so and they all believed it. Steve used what he could do as a hunter. Not holed up somewhere hurting people or making dark alliances with demons. By that mindset, Jared should be seen as just as low as anything else Jensen had ever put down. Why did he expect Jared to be better? He just did. Jensen couldn't imagine Jared having parlayed with evil. It just didn't fit. Looking for the shaman had been for a means to an end and Jensen would have parted ways with said man without any altercation. Except he had not been expecting Jared. At all. Now he had himself in a mess that was going to be tricky to get out of, but he'd manage. He could keep his head together and not want a shifter. He had no place taking Jared to his bed. The unshakeable lust did not seem to agree. Jared made him feel hot and starved for another second with him. A kiss or touch. Jensen was as aware of Jared as he was himself. He held onto his scowl as the riders finally came into view and thundered their way, painted ponies seeming to fly over the earth. 

 

The coyote walked out to meet the riders and smiled as Kwasia drew rein a hands-breadth from where he was standing. Showmanship. Jared held up a hand and Kwasia clasped it with his own, smiling down to his friend. Around the chief, two braves watched with sharp hawk eyes that seemed locked to Jensen for an uncomfortable length of time. But the stranger was with the coyotero and the Comanche warriors trusted the shaman. 

 

Jensen had no idea what Jared was talking about with the old man, but he could tell the younger men were sizing him up. Trying to figure him out. His cool green eyes skated over them and then he noticed the girl. The dark-haired girl that was nudging her pony forward so that she could look at Jared. Like she just had to see him better. Or be seen. She was all curves and cuteness, gazing at Jared like he was a plate of candy set out for her. Jensen shifted his weight to his other leg, not liking anyone gazing at Jared like that. As of now.

 

Kwasia was looking down to Jared as the shaman told him that he and his 'friend' were traveling Comanche territory to cross paths with the glowing one's brother. To Kwasia, Jensen glowed as if a light was burning under the pores of his skin. A warning to the chief's gaze, much like bright flowers held the richest poisons. Jensen was as dangerous as a rabid cougar, but with the cleverness of a man. The chief shook his head to Jared, saying. "You risk much to help a stranger."

 

"I feel beholden." Jared responded, resting one hand over his heart. He bowed his head and his eyes reflected his somber thoughts. "If I had not been so rash, so quick in my youth to tell the older hunter the things I did- lives would have been spared."

 

"Maybe. Maybe not. You do not know the measure of a man's days, Jared. Not even you know these things." The chief was not speaking unkindly. "What's done is done. You cannot control the rage and madness that moves in others."

 

"No, but I know when I feel I owe a debt. That man and his little girl died because I didn't... I didn't just do what needed done."

 

"What needed done, coyote?"

 

"I should have killed those hunters myself."

 

"You could not have. Would not have. They were many and you were a boy."

 

Jared shrugged and tightened his jaw. "Still. Like you said, it is in the past. There's no going back now. I am taking Jensen to his people... and then, the ones that threaten his brother and him- they'll be dying."

 

The chief rested his grave eyes to Jared for a long moment before he murmured, "You are willing to kill for him?"

 

Lifting one brow, the coyote nodded simply. "If those men are let loose, they'll only bring more trouble our way."

 

Kwasia could have argued that Jared did not know that killing the older hunters would not also bring more trouble- but he held his tongue. He could tell the younger man was suffering from more than conscience here. Jared was looking at the glowing one with want. A first step towards intimacy. Kwasia was not sure what to think of this turn of events. Jared could not mean to make his life with a dead man. 

 

As if reading her chief's thoughts, Sandra spoke to Jared in soft English. "You have to be careful, Jared. We do not want anything bad to happen to you. You have such a good heart. Some might take advantage and betray you."

 

Was it her imagination or was the blond man with Jared giving her a vile look? Sandra looked Jensen's way and then quickly back to Jared.

 

"Perhaps some of us could ride with you."

 

Unaware of Jensen giving Sandra his attention, Jared smiled faintly to her. "There is no need for that. Thank you, I appreciate it, but I can handle it. We can handle it."

 

The young woman did not appear convinced. She whispered to Jared. "But you do not know this man."

 

"Jensen." The Dhampyre said, as if in greeting- but he did not sound friendly. He stepped up to close enough that his hip brushed Jared's. "Jared knows me plenty. He's a big boy. He can make his own choices."

 

Eyes darting between Jensen and Jared, Sandra nodded and blushed. She bowed her head, feeling her pony sidestep under her in indecision. The girl felt well and fully warned away from Jared. From another woman she might have anticipated such a move, but the blond stranger was not a rival she had anticipated. 

 

The chief cleared his throat. "If you need us, friend, we will come to your aid. Beware the Sisters. They have ways of learning things. Your secrets do not keep themselves." Kwasia nodded towards Jensen succinctly and then lifted his hand. Within moments the Comanche’s had ridden back the way they had come, only a low cloud of dust in their wake.

 

"Guess we need to be moving on." Jared murmured, moving past Jensen. He only made a step of progress before strong fingers encircled his wrist and stopped him. The coyote turned to the other man in surprise.

 

Jensen seemed just as surprised to have his hand on Jared. He slowly released the shaman and licked over his lips.

 

"Yeah."

 

He wanted to tell Jared he didn't appreciate the girl or her fuck-me looks. But that was ridiculous and way too naked to share. He settled for running his eyes over what he was beginning to consider his own. From head to toe, every long strong inch of Jared seemed to be begging to be claimed. 

 

It was only after Jared had shifted back to fur that the spell was broken. Jensen refastened the collar and then briefly gripped the canine's ruff before letting go. Back in the saddle again, Jensen pushed his hat lower over his burning eyes. He didn't want to push Delilah too hard, or Jared, but he wondered when they would catch up with his men and Alec. The sooner the better. He wished he had his own horse. Sundown would have been a blessing about now, and he would have just told Jared to ride double. Then he could have had the pleasure of riding with Jared, either way, front or to his back- would have made for an interesting time.

 

Smelling Jensen's arousal, the coyote shot him an incredulous look before deciding it had to be boredom spurring the Dhampyre's thoughts in that direction. Because Jared was not, in his own opinion, doing anything mildly lecherous or inspiring right now. Then again, who said Jensen was thinking about him? A man like Jensen probably had lovers aplenty and might be eager to find them again. One of his own men might be one of his conquests so really, there was no reason to assume-

 

"Jared? You growlin for a reason?"

 

Abashed, the coyote did not make any reply aside from lowering his ears and being quiet again.

 

XXX

 

The Three Sisters sat together on the edge of a sharp cliff, looking down over the shadows and jutting walls below their tiny white feet. As far as a hawk might see, with the same sharpness and accuracy, they viewed the Red Rocks and just past. They could smell him. This 'other' that was vampire but not quite. Dhampyre. In their very midst. He was moving away from them and that told them something, at least.

 

They had not accidentally made this stranger, or he would have come to find them instinctually.

 

His sire must be dead or very far away, perhaps calling the fledgling home.

 

Hart was the first to speak, knowing they were all three very enraptured with just the scent of the Dhampyre.

 

"He must be seeking something. He is trying to find ..."

 

"Yes." Clayborne agreed, a slight nod of her head. "Never would he travel with the coyote for nothing."

 

"Unless..." Minerva interjected. "He has bonded the beast."

 

"Tricky. Clever. Useful." Hart said, twisting the hem of her skirt in her twitchy hands. She licked over the pout of her lips and imagined having the coyotero as a pet. They had all considered it. But to dare? Well. His blood if stolen was far too dangerous and to keep him against his will could prove deadly. He might well break loose or have a spell, something they might miss and then- they could die. Truly die, and no vampire wanted that. It went against the point really. Being an immortal meant thinking things through. "The coyote must be giving it to our Dhampyre."

 

"Yes..." Clayborne purred. "Giving and giving...working so hard to please. Sisters." She stood and curled her toes into the sand in her happiness. "It's become terribly, terrifically simple to me. We want what the coyote has so we should give them something in trade. What does the Dhampyre want? What does the DOG want?"

 

"What they protect." Answered Minerva promptly. She raised one hand and smiled at Clayborne's approval. "I'll go fetch a dog toy."

 

"And I..." Hart whispered, "Will get the Dhampyre's beacon. Whatever, whoever it is...and then..."

 

"We will parlay." Clayborne murmured, nodding as if it were done already and only the tiniest of details remained to be smoothed out.

 

They needed this Dhampyre. He had the spark of life in him yet, which made him quite... unique and handy. He could breed. The prospect made it a moot point to the Sisters' minds as to what the male might think of the matter. Once he was shown his options, he would fall in line. They could not afford to let him escape their territory and go into another, stronger vampire's reach. It would not happen. They would not lose this golden opportunity to increase their power. The Dhampyre was going to make a fine acquisition and the coyote? Well, Jared would learn not to interfere with his betters, one way or another.

 

XXX

 

"Alec."

 

Coming up behind the young man, Jeff pulled his lover into his arms, kissing the side of Alec's neck softly.

 

Alec had barely slept or stopped looking for his twin. He was on the brink here, wondering and worrying over Jensen. He feared the worst. What if Jensen had finally broken and given in? What if his brother was a monstrosity now that hunted the night and soon would come for his blood as well? Possibly slay their father? Or turn them both into creatures of the pit. The real Jensen would never want that, never do such a thing- but Alec knew that if Jensen fully turned then it was not the same Jensen any more, ever again. Jensen would hunt him down. He just was not so certain he could turn Jensen away. Hurt him. If even a small part of his twin remained in a vampire, then, what was he supposed to do? Alec's green eyes were dull and sad, but he was not willing to give up on his twin. Jensen had to come back. One way or another. He needed his brother. He took a shaky breath and leaned back to Jeff, the feel of strong warm arms making some of the fatigue leave his bones.

 

"What if we're just goin' further away from Jensen? We don't know. Heading towards some town Belmont barely remembers...waiting it out? That can't be right."

 

"I know...I know." Jeff took a moment before he turned Alec to face him. He knew it chafed at Alec to be in some gold rush boom-town when Jensen might be damaged, starved or condemned. Chris was about the same way. Hell, they all were. All Jensen's men wanted to find him and didn't want to think they might have to fend him off. That was a nightmare to even consider. Jeff could not call it, how Alec might go if Jensen was a vampire. He could not fathom Alec being able to pull the trigger on his twin. Drive a stake through Jensen's heart? It scared the older man to think on what would become of Alec in the aftermath of Jensen's execution- if it came to that. Please God don't let it be that way. Jeff held Alec to him, whispering "You need to get some sleep."

 

"Bad dreams."

 

"I'm sorry for that. I'd take them for you if I could."

 

Alec leaned in, pressing a kiss to Jeff's lips. They kissed wantonly, deeply, Alec's body tight to Jeff's before he bit down his lover's stubbled jaw. He wanted to be covered, kept and distracted. Maybe then he could sleep, if only for a time. His whispers came to Jeff's ears like pleas. "Love me. Let's go to bed. Got to... have you."

 

Taking Alec at his word, his lover led him back to the bed they were sharing. He stripped Alec and then took him, letting his body say more than words could hold. He drove Alec past thinking and worry, into that moment where the world was just the two of them, blindingly perfect. As Alec fell into exhausted slumber, Jeff stayed awake, holding him, wanting to keep him safe from everything and everyone. He just hoped he could.

 

XXX

 

Once the sun went down, Jensen felt his energy rising again. He had been slipping in and out of his lethargic day-state, his mind blurry. Delilah was good at following Jared's lead and that let Jensen steal some unwanted nap time. He hated feeling himself slipping under, the day going past in choppy broken scenes. He wondered over how quiet it was, and a few times had turned to ascertain Jared was still with him. Always, when he looked to the coyote, hazel eyes met his in reassurance. 

 

Sitting up in the saddle, Jensen stretched and cracked his stiff neck to the side. He saw a faint flick of the coyote's tail and muttered, "Sorry. Sorry, I know I've been real interesting company... not much to do on a ride but talk... and here I was half passed out."

 

The coyote swiveled his ears and then, in Jensen's mind he heard Jared's voice *You need to be rested up. I wasn't bothered with the quiet. I think we need to stop for a while though. Up past the broken rocks... there's a place to rest the night.*

 

Following after Jared, Jensen slid from the saddle and walked hearing the mare whicker softly in her own fatigue. He patted her nose gently and made certain she was fine before moving to catch up with the coyote. Of course, Jensen was not expecting to see the trees around the spot Jared had chosen. Trees that bore strange carvings and what looked like bones and feathers dangling from their branches. Pausing, Jensen did a slow inventory of the clearing before he whispered "Jared? This is...burial ground."

 

"I know." Jared was standing at the center of the clearing, shining in the moonlight. His flesh seemed to catch the moon and send it spilling down his muscles like a touch. 

 

Hugging himself, the Dhampyre cursed under his breath. "I mean it's Comanche burial ground. We can't be here."

 

"It's sacred earth, marked and kept as a place of rest."

 

"For dead people."

 

Jared smiled at Jensen's half-strangled tone and walked towards him, a curious look in his face. "Spooked?"

 

He was, but he wasn't about to admit that. Not with the coyote smiling like it was funny or something. Jensen clenched his jaw, eyes angry jade slits. 

 

"I thought this was forbidden. Like taboo and shit."

 

Chuckling at the burst of words, Jared reached out and placed a hand to the side of Jensen's face.

 

"It's a place of rest...and if we were not what we are...then we could not be here."

 

"What we are?" Jensen was perplexed. Not just by Jared's words but by the touching. 

 

"We walk both worlds. This place is between places, and it's safe for us. The sleeping restful dead have no quarrel with us. They are not here any longer. Only their bones and fragments of a life they left behind. It's safe, Jensen. Relax. Trust me."

 

Soft words and all, Jensen was feeling lulled and a little spellbound. He wanted to lean into Jared's palm, lick the skin there. He met the coyote's eyes and knew the moment Jared felt the snap of attraction too, because his hand withdrew as if burnt by Jensen's skin.

 

They stared at each other and when Jensen could not stand it a second longer, he moved closer to Jared, pressing up to him, in his space as they stood chest to chest.

 

Mutely, the Dhampyre ran his fingertips over Jared's shoulder, down the rounded muscle of his bicep and into the hollow behind his elbow. The caress trickled like rainwater over Jared's wrist, tracing his pulse and then, between his fingers. Jared held his breath, because feeling Jensen's finger sliding between two of his own, it felt so good and wrong at the same time. He blushed deeply, but even the small tremors racing over him could not force his feet to move. He could only feel and wonder over what Jensen was thinking. Why now, like this? What was happening?

 

"It could be... the last night, for us." Whispered words fell from Jensen and he met Jared's eyes. "Could be, we won't see each other again."

 

Jensen sounded so young, saying a goodbye prematurely, perhaps- but still, the coyote could tell it was sincere. 

 

He would be missed.

 

And, for his part, he was going to miss Jensen too.

 

He had to wonder if this was just a test from the powers that be, and he was failing any which way he went- but Jared wished, if things had been different? He could have liked Jensen. There was something between them that he couldn't put a name to, but it was still there, as real as the ground under his feet. Scaring him with how definite it felt, to know that Jensen could have been more to him, but they were not going to have that. Part of his mind was telling him it was foolhardy to entertain notions that could never come to fruition. Logically, this was just going to hurt more in the long run, because he was going to go one way and Jensen the other. Jared considered that, but the shaky need to touch the Dhampyre won out over his reasoning.

 

Hesitantly, Jared slid his arms around Jensen, cradling him and when the other man made a low sound- the embrace tightened. Not knowing what Jensen expected of him, he just hugged the Dhampyre to his bare chest.

 

"What do you want, Jensen? Please... tell me."

 

"Don't know..." Jensen's lips ghosted over Jared's chest, lushly caressing the line of his collarbone. "Feel so perfect..."

 

Hardly breathing, Jared closed his eyes and groaned at the feel of Jensen's hips slipping tight to his own. Showing him his arousal, making him harder in return. Not daring to speak, the coyote held still as he was rocked into, against. The friction was feverish even when slow, their moans the only sound Jared could hear. He blushed all over at his noises and opened his eyes, catching Jensen watching his face. 

 

Oh so expressive, Jared did not hide the flickers of confused delight and want. Jensen could watch the play of expressions for hours, but they did not have nearly long enough. He had to remind himself Jared had never done this before. With anyone. He was a virgin. That only made the Dhampyre want him more. To lay a deep and permanent claim to the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He lifted one hand and captured the fall of Jared's hair in his grip, gently tugging the coyote's head to his own.

 

"Kiss me, Jared. C'mon... kiss me..."

 

Eyes almost black, Jared complied. He fit his mouth over Jensen's and gripped the other man's head in his hands, holding him in place. He could not hold back from tonguing deep into the wanting mouth under his own, tasting Jensen. He felt the spark and scratch of fangs, tasted blood in the sex, but he did not stop. It was too good. Jensen's moan was enough to make Jared grind to him, wanting more, feeling so ready to just palm himself and ease the ache. 

 

Jensen chuckled raspily when he felt Jared reach between them. The coyote was sliding a hand down the ties of his pants, trying to get to where he needed a touch, right now.

 

"Let me do that."

 

Softly whimpering in embarrassment over how eager he was, Jared hid his face to Jensen's throat. 

 

"You don't have to."

 

Untying the front of Jared's pants, Jensen paused and then slowly peeled the suede away from the coyote's lean hips, seeing the red hot jut of Jared's shaft.

 

"Oh, I want to, Jared. I really want to."

 

Jared made the cutest sound of discomfort and then the noise melted into a moan when Jensen took him in hand. Being lazily stroked and jerked by a hand other than his own was destroying the coyote's thought process. He had to watch. He looked down, seeing Jensen's fist around him, easily clamping and relaxing around the shining length. 

 

"I can taste you in the air." Jensen whispered the words, voice gravelly. He smeared precum over and under the head of the coyote's cock , massaging and squeezing. Leaning into Jared, Jensen licked over his ear, faintly growling at the way Jared squirmed. "Can't have it back til I'm done, Jared. It's mine til I let go..."

 

It was too much for Jared. He bit into Jensen's shoulder and groaned, spilling in a mad hot rush over Jensen's hand and wrist.

 

Shockingly ashamed of himself for spending all over Jensen, Jared opened his mouth to apologize, to explain. To say anything that might ease the burn of his failure to control himself, only he did not get the chance. Jared's smell was chokingly strong, and he was wet- but all of that escaped his attention when Jensen went to his knees in front of him. Licking his belly and inner thigh. Sucking over the smears of his ejaculate and catching the droplets with his tongue. The Dhampyre was licking up his seed like it was too good to waste. Jared could only stare, cheeks red with exertion and passion while he was being tasted. The soft 'mms' leaving Jensen's mouth were going right to Jared's phallus, making him jerk and harden once more. Trying to stifle a moan, he lifted a hand to his mouth, biting the flesh of his palm when Jensen started sliding his reawakening cock into his lips, his so hot mouth.

 

Jensen had never seen a sight that made his mouth water the way Jared did when cumming all over them both. The rich hot milk slicked up to Jensen's elbow, and he tensed and then shivered with how badly he needed this, needed Jared. It went past how beautiful Jared was, and how hot. Jensen started licking up the seed spilt for him and it turned him on in more ways than he could express. He felt nourished and starved at the same time. He looked up Jared's frame, seeing how he was being watched, stared at, and he smiled wolfishly around Jared's shaft in his mouth. Carefully, he was tilting his head, minding his damned fangs while he stole away every hint of salty-sweetness that Jared had made for him. Just for him. The stilted breaths from Jared, and his racing heartbeat captured Jensen's attention and he accepted every sound as his, like Jared was his, if only for now. He wanted Jared in his throat, nothing between them or keeping the coyote from slamming to his mouth, but he stopped himself. The thought of hurting Jared or making him fear this act because of vampire fangs- it dampened Jensen's ardor and he slowly drew back, licking over his lips. He had his head bowed, his hands to Jared's hips, trying to talk himself down from the clamoring want to just take Jared. Take him like he wanted to and deal with the outcome later. 

 

When Jensen's fingers bit bruises into his skin, Jared frowned in confusion, seeing how rigid the Dhampyre was kneeling before him. Misunderstanding the silence, Jared cautiously cleared his throat and whispered "Do you want me to... to you? Suck you like you did me? I will, Jensen-"

 

"Shhh. Please. For a minute. Shut up."

 

Closing his mouth, the coyote stood wordlessly, wanting to at least pull his pants closed again. He felt too vulnerable and exposed. But when he tried to draw back from Jensen, the hands bracketing his hips were tightening and not budging. Jensen slowly tilted his head back and looked up to Jared, eyes pupil-less and burning emerald.

 

"Don't."

 

The word snapped from Jensen's lips , swift and sharp- and Jared was not sure he liked it.

 

But he wasn't sure he hated it either.

 

Uncomprehending of what was happening, why Jensen had changed moods so swiftly, Jared took a breath to calm himself and murmured "You need to let go. You're hurting me."

 

A strange sort of smile moved over the Dhampyre's lips when Jared spoke. It was eerie and sent a cool breeze down the coyotero's spine. 

 

"Jensen."

 

The coyote had a moment to think about what to do next and then his back was hitting the dirt. To Jared it was that quick. He was standing and then he was laid out flat, the air knocked from his lungs. Jensen was over him, pinning his wrists to the ground and not blinking. Mantling his body and holding him down as if it were nothing at all. Jared snarled and bucked under his captor, not missing how those shimmering green eyes flashed in interest.

 

It was a span of minutes before Jared realized he absolutely could not throw Jensen off. They were hip to hip and only Jared's breathing broke the night air. 

 

Going perfectly slack, the coyote was not able to do anything but submit, at least physically. He needed to find Jensen, wherever he had gone- because the stranger coiled over him was not ... Jensen. Not entirely.

 

Cocking his head to the side, Jensen studied the coyote and felt the way that lean body just went all easy and lax under his own. He bent his head, nuzzling at Jared's jaw and neck, smelling blood and cum. He wanted to have more. All of Jared. For his own. Something held him back, like a single leaf clinging to an autumn tree, he was kept in some limbo of inertia. He released Jared's wrists, needing his own hands free to feel the coyote. Cool fingertips skated over Jared's ribs, inward to feel his quivering belly and half-hard sex. 

 

Jared took a chance, letting the Dhampyre lick and burrow to his throat. He had to maintain his breathing and not push at Jensen. Not exacerbate this standoff until Jensen retaliated and genuinely hurt him. This odd impasse was the best he could do, and he meant to make the most of it. If nothing else, maybe sex could distract Jensen away from blood. Meager in experience and knowledge, Jared had to fall back on what he had learnt just this evening. He turned his face to Jensen's fully and licked along and under the Dhampyre's jaw, over the curve of his perfect lips. Not kissing, but softly flicking his tongue and whining low in the back of his throat. Like a puppy to a dominant. Jared made the sound of submission, not even sure it would translate to Jensen- but he had to try. 

 

As soft whimpers touched Jensen's ears, Jared's hand was undoing the belt and fly of his jeans. 

 

Rattled, Jensen felt his attention shift and it left him feeling dizzy, adrift. 

 

Jared's hand brought him back. Anchored him until his body was riding a new high.

 

Strong fingers were engulfing his length and tugging, pumping with little finesse but enthusiasm to spare. Jared's whines were arousing and illicit, causing Jensen to fuck the hand around him. He wanted to hear Jared like this as he fucked into him. How would Jared sound when he lost his virginity? Giving it up as he was pushed down, taken. Jensen wanted that. Needed it. Might dream of it until the end of his days. He shuddered from head to toe and his eyes cleared, staring to Jared's as they both seemed to be walking an edge together.

 

"Jared?"

 

Another tiny lick to his jaw before Jared whispered, "It's alright. I got you. I got you. This how you like it?"

 

"Shit."

 

He could not do Jared this way. Treat him like... a possession or worse. What was he turning into? What the fuck was he to just give in to the whispers in his messed up mind? Sucking his lower lip into his mouth, Jensen braced his hands to either side of Jared before pushing off and falling to his back beside the coyote. 

 

"You can stop now, Jared..."

 

In Jensen's voice was a thread of regret, and the coyote heard it. Jensen thought he had gone too far, broken something between them past repair by being a young, new blood-drinker. Jared eased up onto his side, his hand never leaving off working Jensen. Gripping the stout base of his cock and rubbing upwards, taking that tender skin over steel, easing back down with a harder grip. Jensen seemed to like it harsh. Moving closer, the coyote whispered to the curl of the Dhampyre's ear.

 

"Doing this because I want to. Because I want you to feel as good as I did. That's all. Let me. Just let me, Jen...I like having you in my hand. Feeling you get close."

 

Jared licked into Jensen's ear, breathing hot excited puffs of air there while his hand ceaselessly milked Jensen, drawing him up and away from his body. It felt so good that Jensen threw his head back, grinding his ass to the ground while he drowned in the hazel light of the shaman's eyes. A soundless growl left Jensen's lips, his incisors glinting wet and ready.

 

Blinking slowly, Jared smiled and whispered "You need more, don't you? More than just this?"

 

"Nnn..." Jensen tried to say 'no' and that he could get off from the feel of Jared's hand, but then the shaman was moving down his body, slinking down. 

 

All the noble thoughts just fizzled out when Jared starting licking over his cock, with broad hot stripes of his tongue. The sound of it was too good but the feeling? Jesus. Jensen felt the coyote breathing him in, sniffing over him and then he was being sucked. Straight forward of Jared to just suck as much down as he could, and then choke to get at more. The feel of Jared's mouth, knowing it was Jared- eagerly giving his mouth, his throat? Jensen was seeing stars and digging his boot heels to the earth when he groaned out he loved it. He lifted up for more, fucking the novice mouth wrapped around him, reaching down to snare thick dark tendrils in his fist.

 

"Harder, Jay- harder... like it to...hurrrrt... fuck...fuck... "

 

The scrape of teeth, accidental but hot-cold-good sent Jensen right over the line. He shot off in Jared's mouth, startling the coyote into a choking swallowing that felt amazing. He pushed up onto his elbows to watch Jared's working throat, the smeared lips lifting from his still twitching length. Jared's eyes flashed in the dark and he licked over his mouth, catching a dribble of cum trying to sneak down his chin. Crawling over Jensen, Jared looked at him with nothing human in his gaze before he kissed the Dhampyre. Jensen cupped the coyote's ass in his hands, easing the pants down enough for that, wanting bare tight flesh to knead as they hungrily kissed one another. When Jared needed to breathe, he lifted his head and panting, turned his face.

 

Jensen nibbled over Jared's throat and hissed "You were so good. So good, puppy."

 

A soft wriggle left Jared at the praise, his groin pressed to Jensen's. He reached up and held the Dhampyre's angelic face in his hands, gazing at him. 

 

"Say that again."

 

"You were a good puppy."

 

Shamefully pleased over the words, the coyote blushed at how good he felt. How Jensen could make him feel. It was heady stuff, made him want to crawl all over the Dhampyre for a little more of the same. Watching Jensen climax had impacted Jared like a slam to the stomach, lust remaining thick and heavy in his blood.

 

Jared licked over Jensen's lips and kissed him lingeringly. He had a wealth of words in his mind, all swirling together and so much he wanted to try to say- but then...his mind felt like it was exploding.

 

Falling back from Jensen, he grabbed either side of his head and groaned a deep bass sound of agony.

 

Shocked, Jensen seized Jared's wrists and held on, not letting the coyote hit the ground. It was like Jared was there with him, and not there at the same time. Pale under his natural tan, the coyote was looking at nothing, eyes ghostly pale, milky.

 

"Jared? Jared? What's wrong?! Talk to me here!"

 

Inside Jared's head, he was seeing blurry images, sent to him in a sense of panic. Fear. Anger. Szeptem was enraged but unable to stop what was happening. The jumbled message from the cat was rolled inside sensory perceptions and confusion. Jared could see his mother, outside of the cabin and she was wandering towards the fence. Szeptem was trying to shepherd her back into the house, but she was ignoring the cat. She was moving past the fence, past the wards, so quick and eager- because she saw a young woman hurt and begging for her aid. Calling to her and Wera could not turn a blind eye to someone suffering. The blood over the girl's shift was fresh and still warm, but Wera could not know that. Szeptem could see the victim's crumpled form tossed into the grass behind the vampiress, but Wera was so lost. Already touched in the head, and now completely under the vampire's sway. The cat tried to launch himself into the blood-drinker, to attack with slashing claws and yowls loud enough to raise the fine hairs on every living thing for miles- but it was in vain. He was caught in a stranglehold, a small pale hand holding his head in a grip cold and unyielding. He told his master all he saw, right before the vampiress snapped his neck.

 

Jensen felt powerless and confused as Jared wailed, one hand going to his neck as his face twisted in agony. Groaning, the coyote shuddered all over and was not aware of Jensen holding onto him. All Jared could think or feel was the sharp sensations of his familiar's pain and the choking fear for his mother. His mother in the hands of the Sisters.

 

Why? 

 

He reached out mentally for Szeptem and felt the cat's answering pulse of power.

 

*I am...so sorry, Szep... so sorry. Please, can you see? Can you stand?*

 

The cat whirred a faint purr and opened his eyes, looking towards the vampiress and his master's mother. The cat panted as he lay on the ground, staring up at a strange angle.

 

*I will heal. Hurts, but will heal. Cannot stand yet.*

 

Jared bit hard into his lower lip, holding on to the connection as he saw his mother being lifted into strong arms just before Szeptem was snatched up by the bitch's free hand.

 

Smiling into the hurt cat's eyes, Minerva smiled and could smell Jared in the air, just a hint, as if he were close by yet out of sight.

 

"Hello in there. Can you hear me, dog? We have your mother...and we have the pretty pretty brother too. Alec. He says his name is Alec... so...we will be seeing you both, won't we? Let's meet properly. Silver City. That way we can get this nasty business over with and you won't have to find your mama in pieces so small you won't know what you're looking at."

 

That said, Szeptem was dropped in a heap to the dirt before her foot kicked hard to his side.

 

Miles away, Jared felt the impact and blow before it was over. He came back to himself in a sickening wave, crawling from Jensen to be sick over the earth. On his knees, head bowed, he tried to think past his throbbing temples.

 

The vampiresses wanted Jensen. They had Alec and Wera both. Jared heard Jensen's frightened tone and the words started to penetrate his haze and shock. He lifted his head and croaked, "Silver City. We have to get there."

 

Handing the canteen to Jared, Jensen gently swept the coyote's hair away from his bruised looking eyes.

 

"What's happened? Tell me?"

 

And so, Jared did.


	9. Chapter 9

"I think he's waking up."

 

Nudged from the side, Alec grunted and moved his face to the lush rug under his body. His wrists were tied at his back, the pain throbbing over his shoulders and neck. He opened his eyes, seeing three sets of satin slippers, all a burgundy red. He was not afraid, but he thought he probably should be. The young women standing over him looked like evil dolls. Self-satisfied ones, at that. He clamped his lips together to keep from making a sound as he got to his knees.

 

"He is gorgeous."

 

They trailed their fingers over his hair and face, down his throat. Opening the front of his shirt, the sisters touched over his chest and belly, their flat eyes glowing with arousal. Their prisoner, though, did not make a sound. Not of assent or desire. Quiet as stone, Alec seemed to just be suffering their attention, nothing more. He remained still, feeling how cold their touch was.

 

"He is not stirred, sisters. A lover of men."

 

"We can change that."

 

"We can change him."

 

While they laughed at their own words, Alec tested the rope at his wrists. He found no slack or weakness. He did not like being exposed for them, or the touches, but he knew they were beasts in the form of women. They were demons that walked the earth. The least of his worries was them touching him. Taking a deep breath, he asked the closest woman.

 

"Who are you?"

 

The woman he addressed knelt before him, bringing her face level with his.

 

"My name is Minerva. That is Clayborne and Hart. You met Hart earlier. She was the one that fetched you."

 

Alec remembered walking back from the outhouse, and then a flash of white. Nothing after that. He kept his voice even when he spoke.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Brave little hunter." Hart hummed and ran her fingers through his cornsilk hair, liking him already. "Your mind is an open book, young man. A screaming book. You want what we want. It is only right we are together. Like Fate but quicker."

 

"We can help one another." Clayborne agreed, watching how the hunter tried to be so motionless, like they might tire of him and go away. "You want your brother. Jensen. He was the one you were calling to in your buzzing mind. Your twin. How interesting."

 

"Two of them." Hart agreed, rubbing her hands together. "We could half-make this one."

 

"Oh no." Minerva negated, a small shake to her head. "We only need the one to be a halfling. Alec could be all ours. All."

 

"He could." Hart gasped and beamed to their captive. "Forever."

 

"Completely beholden to us, his loving mothers. He would worship us. Live to make us happy. Our first baby." Clayborne whispered her words and Alec refused to look any of them in the face.

 

They were insane. He could not do a damned thing about it, but he could tell the vampire women were addled in the head. They talked over him like he was a gift wrapped box, theirs to do with as they pleased. He controlled what he could, not giving them any of his attention. He could not help listening though, especially when they talked about Jensen.

 

"He's going to come to us and be so pleased to see his beloved brother." Hart was playing with Alec's hair still, tugging at the locks when he kept his eyes to the floor. "When your Jensen comes, you'll see, Alec. We are going to be the sweetest family. Strong and beautiful."

 

Alec swallowed down a groan at how hard Hart jerked his head to the side, her little hand in his hair.

 

"Oh, be careful, Hart! Don't break him." Clayborne scolded and then gave Minerva a harsh look. "They're fragile."

 

"He's fine. He's so strong. Aren't you, Alec?"

 

Hart nuzzled her face to the side of his and giggled when he shied away, green eyes like fire.

 

"Put him in the back room." Clayborne commanded. She sat down on the couch of their borrowed house, waiting until Hart left with the bound Alec to turn her eyes to Minerva. "What should we do with the coyote? When the time comes?"

 

Minerva was listening to Hart and Alec, hearing Hart whispering sweet-nothings to the boy instead of just tossing him into the room as ordered. She played with the lace of her skirt, smiling to Clayborne. "I think we should keep him and ghoul him. Make him a proper watch dog for us."

 

"But the curse of his blood, the fire-"

 

"I imagine he would let Jensen take his blood. At this point, he might let Jensen do most anything at all..." Minerva's lips tucked up in the corners. "Jensen might be more obedient if we let him keep his pet."

 

"True." Turning her head to the side, Clayborne shrieked. "Hart! That is enough time wasted! Secure him and get back in here!"

 

In the far room, Hart harumphed and stomped one foot as Alec just stared back at her like she was the one being abnormal. She had tossed him into the room with Jared's mother, letting them get acquainted, but after a quick look to the strange woman, Alec was stonily silent. Not even blinking at being kept with a dead woman. Hart leaned to the doorway and smiled savagely to him.

 

"Minerva broke her. Threw her too hard when the woman started screaming for her son."

 

The young mortal male pressed his lips together and that was the sum of his response. Alec was offering no entertainment. His eyes were steady and cool. Hart hissed at him, leaving after slamming the door in her wake.

 

Alec heard a bolt being slid into place and finally relaxed his body in degrees. An oil lamp burned low on the table nearest the door, offering up some light. He looked back to the poor woman with her snapped neck and bowed his head. Wishing his hands were free to cross himself, he murmured a prayer on her behalf, for her soul to find peace. He was not terrorized by being locked in a room with a deceased person. A dead human was better than three undead vampires. Alec had seen the dead before, often. The circumstances of the woman's passing were sad, but she might be better off outside the reach of the vampires.

 

He moved until his back was to the wall, easing to his shoulders to take some of the pressure from his arms. Head back, Alec thought of Jeff. Who had to be so worried now. Chris and Steve. All of them. He felt a flicker of an idea and then closed his eyes tightly, thinking of Steve as hard as he could. He was about to give up the effort when he 'felt' Steve. It was indistinct and unclear, but Alec had some hope. Steve's questions were not coming through to Alec, the distance and lack of practice making the telepathic link weak and distorted, but there was a thread of connection. Steve knew he was alive. That had to matter for something. Alec had to wait. He knew that. Jensen was coming. What would happen then was anyone's guess, but he had to trust in his brother. 

 

XXX

 

"We need to get going, Jared! We don't have time to fuck around here."

 

To Jensen's point of view, they had wasted too much time standing there looking at each other after Jared divulged what he had 'seen' through his cat. And yes, Jensen was taking Jared at his word that his cat could show him what was happening. That was how strange life had become. Jensen's threshold of weird had been sharply wedged wide and daunting. He moved to block Jared's pacing body and gruffly spoke again.

 

"I can't sit here. I need to get to my brother. He could be killed. Your mother could be killed."

 

Jared tossed his head slightly, a gesture very much his beast side. He looked to the Dhampyre and almost growled.

 

"I know what's at stake. I am just trying to think of what to do before we go barreling into town and end up dead or worse. We won't be worth anything to anyone if we're just playing into the Sisters' hands." 

 

It seemed the kindest thing to do to keep back from Jensen lest he shove the other man. Jared had trouble concentrating and formulating a plan with Jensen shouting at him. So much noise and aggravation.

 

"My brother, Jared. My brother is being held by three bloodsucking bitches! I don't care what it takes, I need to get to him."

 

One of Jared's hands closed over Jensen's shoulder then and turned the smaller man's body to his own. They faced one another, the only sound the lonely wind clicking bone-chimes through the trees until Jared spoke.

 

"Like you said, they have my mother. I have someone to lose here too. It's not just my neck I am thinking about."

 

If he was lost, his mother would have no one to care for her. Jared knew that. He could not just blow up and raise ten kinds of hell without thinking of the consequences. He released Jensen with a light shove. He was just as worried as Jensen was and trying to keep his damned head, not lose his senses in a panic.

 

Jensen was not troubled by Jared's shove. It didn't do much. He ran both hands over his face, palms pressed hard to his eyes.

 

"How did they do it? How could they get to Alec and your mother both? The distance-"

 

"Some vampires, depending on their abilities... they can fly very fast and far. Not all of them can fly. I don't know the specifics, but some can. The Sisters can, even if I expect it tires them out some."

 

Pacing again, Jared bit at his bottom lip, inwardly cursing himself and feeling the worry emenating from Jensen. His own eyes burned with unshed tears of worry and anger, but he did not let them fall. It was just too harsh to imagine his mother's life being in cold white hands. All of the times he had crossed the Sisters, big or small, those slights could be taken out of his mother's skin. 

 

"I need quiet. You have to be quiet, Jensen, or I can't do this."

 

"Do what?"

 

Wheeling around on the Dhampyre, Jared held up a hand. "I need to ... talk to Szeptem. But he's hurt, so it's going to take some doing. Just leave me to it and don't run off on me. We need each other for what we're going to do."

 

"I wasn't going to leave you."

 

"Sure." Jared was not convinced but whatever. He sat down on a rock in the center of the burial ground, resting his hands to his knees and relaxing as he crossed one leg over the other. He tried to clear his mind of everything but his familiar, sending his mind out over the sands and trees. Through the air that slowed him down at first, seeming to push against his mind rather than give way. He was patient, not fighting that sensation. He was allowed past, his mind barreling toward's the signaling 'energy' of his cat. Szeptem, bless his feline sense of duty, met Jared halfway through the link and made the connection easier. Jared started to reassure his familiar that he was going to heal him, but Szeptem cut him off at the start.

 

*Where should I go? You need help.*

 

*Yes.* Gods, he wished there was another way. To keep from dragging his friend and familiar into danger or cause him further injury when he needed to just lie down and heal. *Can you make it to Kwasia?*

 

*You want the Numunuu to come to you?*

 

Regret boiled in Jared, just under the surface of his skin. What could the Comanche do? What was he willing to ask from them? By calling the Comanche 'the Numunuu', Szeptem was reminding Jared of how precious the people were. Their trust and friendship was not lightly given. Jared knew that. He was not sure what he was asking, but he had limited options. None of the humans he had ever helped in town could be of aid. At least the Comanche had a holy man and their own magic. They had the Sight and maybe they could provide some help, because he was not sure what he and Jensen were going to walk into. 

 

*Tell Kwasia what has happened and where we will be. Silver City. If he can give me help, I would be greatly appreciative. I make no demands.*

 

The link between coyote and cat was silent for a long time, long enough for Jared to grow worried before he felt a soft rush of affection from his familiar.

 

*I will explain things. You will not be alone before the evil ones.*

 

*I am sorry you cannot just rest, Szep.*

 

*Could never rest when Wera is in danger. I was born to this destiny. I will not fail you.*

 

*It is not in you to fail.*

 

Szeptem laughed softly over their link and accepted the words for what they were. *Watch yourself. Let your mate care for you.*

 

Startled, Jared responded *I don't have a-*

 

*Have to go. Conserve my strength. Long walk ahead.*

 

The connection was snapped and Jared swayed in place, dimly feeling Jensen's hands to his shoulders, steadying him. Opening his eyes, the coyotero took soothing deep breaths.

 

"Help will be coming. I sent Szeptem to Kwasia."

 

"The Comanche?"

 

"Mm." Jared said in agreement. He saw Jensen's dubious look. "They'll help."

 

"Yeah. I just... into a town of white men. It could be dangerous for them."

 

A shadow of a smile crossed Jared's mouth, prompting Jensen to query "What's funny?"

 

"Not funny, really." Jared replied. "Just... the Comanche go in and out of towns all the time. They are not the best horse thieves in the New World for nothing. Stealthy, quick, deadly. They won't be seen if they don't want to be."

 

"You sure about that?"

 

"I'm sure that we have a better chance now than we did before Szep said he'd go to Kwasia. It's something. We have to think of every fucking advantage and edge we can take. We have to consider what we have at hand to use if we are forced to square off with the Sisters."

 

The sharpness to Jared's voice hooked Jensen's attention and he narrowed his eyes, thinking something was driving the coyote now. More than before. Not just the fact that Wera and Alec were being held captive. Jared was plotting something and Jensen hated being in the dark here.

 

"Clue me in? What are you thinking? Tell me."

 

Sharply whistling for Delilah, Jared patted her head when she came to him. He lifted his lips from his teeth in a soundless growl before he muttered. "You have to be as strong as you can be for this."

 

"Meaning?"

 

"Meaning you need more goddamned blood."

 

When Jensen looked worriedly to the horse, Jared breathed a laugh. "From me. My blood. You're going to have to feed deeper. Not just a little. You need to be ...ready. They'll be waiting. Expecting you to be weaker because you're new. We can-"

 

"From you. Right now?"

 

"Better now than later. Might not have time once we hammer things out with your men."

 

"We're going to them first?"

 

"We'll need every hand we can get. Sisters won't be up during the day. They won't risk tangling with you until well after dark."

 

"Jared. I can go find something. You're not the only thing with blood out here. You don't have to-"

 

"Yes, I do. It's going to be me. My blood is stronger than anything you can hunt up. It's coyote blood. It's nothing like what those bitches have, I promise you that right now. It'll help you if they try to sink a fang into you."

 

Green eyes went wide with understanding. "I see."

 

"Yeah." Jared kissed Delilah's cheek, smelling the crushed grass on her warm breath. He nodded to the Dhampyre. "You're going to do what I say and try to trust me. I'm doing my best here, and I won't promise you everything'll be okay-but I know a few things. I promise you that I won't leave you until we've done all we can. Getting my mama back and your brother, trying to get you right. I'll do all I can. You have my word."

 

Grumbling, Jensen hated that he was half-hard just from Jared saying he could have more of his blood. His shifter blood, and Jensen wanted it so bad his mouth was literally watering. He wanted Jared, all of him, and hearing the coyote say he wouldn't leave until things were as right as they could be, made Jensen want to tell him he wasn't going anywhere ever. His urge to tell Jared there was no leaving him pounded in him and he had to bite it back. Keep from saying there was no 'after them'. Not before they even had a 'them' to start with. He felt cornered and trapped, not just by the situation with Alec, but with everything around him and Jared as well. It was a mess. Just after becoming what he was, his whole life went to hell. He had to wonder, if he had met Jared as a normal human hunter, would he still have wanted the shaman? Or would his head have been screwed on right and he wouldn't have this confusion?

 

"Hey." Jared spoke softly and reached over, running his fingers gently over Jensen's neck and down his shoulder. "We'll get them back. The Sisters want an alliance with you. They don't want you turning on them. They're hateful bitches but they have stake in keeping you happy."

 

"But you think they're crazy."

 

"I know they're crazy, but they can be focused too. Let's get you fed so we can get to Silver City early. Get your men and get rid of the bastards that came to put you down."

 

Though he was worried sick over Alec, Jensen still noticed a difference in Jared. The way the coyote was speaking, the terseness to his voice. Colder. Feral.

 

"You don't have to help me with the killing, Jay. That's my fight."

 

Eyes shifting from turquoise to a lit cobalt gold, the coyote barely shook his head. "I know, but I'm going to. Like I said, let's do this and get back on the trail."

 

"Aren't you going to be hungry?"

 

"I can catch something before we ever hit the city limits. I can eat and come right back to you. Don't worry."

 

"I wasn't worried for me. I was worried for you."

 

"Wouldn't offer it if I couldn't give it." Hearing how short his words sounded, Jared wished he could make this easier for Jensen. Show him how things needed to be. Maybe if they started having some distance now, even emotionally, it would be less painful when they had to part. Either way, Jensen needed his strength. Jared gusted out a breath and tried to sounded 'nicer' about it. "Trust me on this. I know my limits. Been a coyo my whole life, I can take care of myself." Jared sat to the ground and looked up to Jensen from his position on his knees. "Dinner's served."

 

The words made Jensen shy a bit, though he couldn't blush he could feel the urge to. Worrying at his bottom lip, he walked closer to the coyote and then blinked when Jared held out his arm, wrist up. The blood was there, a cajoling red ribbon fluttering under the skin like a trapped bird. Wanting loosed just for him. Going to his knees facing Jared, Jensen took the shifter's wrist in his grip. Thick wrist, strong and too wide for Jensen to close his fingers around completely. He licked over the hot skin of Jared's wrist, tasting salt and sex. From their touching earlier. The memory hit the bloodlust in the Dhampyre and he growled faintly, a vibrating tension from his mouth to Jared's wrist. He licked the skin, focused only on the coyote's presence now. The Dhampyre glowed while his mouth moved upward over tight brown skin. He paused, nosing the corner of Jared's inner elbow. Nipping there, he sucked the skin over lips and tongue but did not bite. He wanted to choose his own point of entry. He would have what he wanted from Jared, at least this time. He scraped his fangs upward, over the coyote's trembling bicep until he was mouthing over Jared's shoulder and clavicle. 

 

Hot currents flashed over Jared when Jensen's lips were at his neck. His jugular vein was being lapped at, sucked and seduced. Not even bitten yet, Jared was shivering at the sensations. Instantly, hotly rigid for the bite to come. Jensen did not seem to be going right for the offered blood, taking his time as if he was hypnotized by the idea. Jared put a hand to the back of Jensen's head and pressed, pushing himself to the sharpness of the Dhampyre's fangs.

 

"Just do it."

 

Jensen did.

 

Letting his sharp tipped fangs slowly break into Jared's skin, Jensen groaned fully as blood filled his mouth, spurting hot and thick. He licked and swallowed, his tongue swirling around the his embedded teeth as he drank. He felt no resistance from Jared, only need and give, the long body grinding to his as he fed. Fed on what was his. Jensen pushed and Jared was under him on the ground, simply lying there, throat arched as the sound of sucking and swallowing took over the air.

 

Jared lifted his hand and stroked down Jensen's back, over his hair and along his working jaw. He felt the pull of his blood leaving him, the way Jensen mewled for more even as he had his fill. The coyote waited until it hurt before he murmured, "Jensen."

 

The mouth at his neck lifted, incisors gliding free of already healing flesh. Jensen sat back on his heels and tipped his head back, savoring the last bit as he swallowed. Control, he told himself, control this, me, myself. It's enough. More than enough. Time to stop. Protect what is mine and take no more from him. When he looked down to Jared, a new fire graced his emerald eyes.

 

"You're always ending up on your back."

 

Jared pushed up to his elbows, smiling sardonically. "You have a dominance thing. Bet you had it before that vampire ever bit you."

 

"Maybe."

 

Helping Jared to his feet, Jensen suggested "Maybe you want to ride Delilah for awhile. Get your feet back under you?"

 

"Naw. I can hunt this way. In my fur. It'll be alright. You start out following the crooked dry riverbed, I'll catch up after I've eaten."

 

Nodding in understanding, Jensen mounted up on the mare but his eyes stayed to Jared until the canid slipped from sight between the eerily lit hills.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning-

 

Chris was going out of his head. He tried to slow it down, at first, but now he was pretty certain it was meant to be. How else could you deal with all this shit? Jensen being God knew where, Jessup's men swearing up and down Jensen came back long enough to take off with Alec to turn him- and Jeff having to be restrained from running off into the night, both guns blazing. Chris was being looked to by Chad, Mike, Steve and Tomas like he was the defacto leader with Jensen not there, but it didn't mean ideas or solutions were just appearing to him. Jeff was sitting on the edge of the porch of the hotel, Tom to one side, Steve to the other, while Chad stood in front of him, and it took the three of them to keep him from going off on his own.

 

Though he understood why Jeff wanted to start kicking in doors and yelling down the town, it didn't change that it wasn't a good method. As hunters, they had developed the knack of going in and out of towns and not causing too much of a stir, just exterminating what needed killing before moving on. He had been walking across the mostly dirt yard, trying to ignore the comments from the bastards Jessup had sent. They didn't seem worried about Jensen outside of getting Alec back. It was off. The way Chris saw it, Jessup should want both his sons safe and accounted for. Why would it be more important to get Alec than Jensen? Jensen was not some kind of monster.

 

Lansing was nursing a beer, watching the younger hunters losing their heads over this latest development. He, himself, was not about to go tell Jessup Ackles that Alec had vanished on his watch. Taken right out from under his nose. No hint of Jensen. It was like Alec had vanished into thin air, only away from their sight for a moment and then no trace of him. Steve seemed to believe Alec was still alive but distressed, and that news had Jeff wanting to act. Not think through a thing. Jeff wouldn't hear reason when it came to Alec. Lansing never understood taking up with boys or men, but Alec was pretty enough, he supposed, to blur the line. Something about Jeff told Lansing to never comment on how pretty Alec was. Jeff could be a little cantankerous. He passed his eyes over the other men and spat to the dirt.

 

"Best you start thinking of what you're goin to do when we come across whatever's left of Jensen. Remember what you've been taught. What you've seen. There won't be nothing godly left in him. Not by now. The time we had to get him safe to the shaman's come and gone. You need to get over it, boys. Be ready."

 

Since no one else was saying anything, Chad decided it meant he was supposed to fill the silence.

 

"We have nothing proving Jensen's done anything wrong."

 

When Belmont started to argue, Chad held up his hands, hands known for how quick a draw he was, and how deadly accurate.

 

"All we have is two missing men- and we need to find them. You draw on either of my friends and we're going to have ourselves a problem, Belmont- and by 'we' I mean 'you'."

 

Coughing a phlegmy laugh, Lansing bit out. "You tellin me you have trouble killin a vampire, boy? Shootin a dead man turn your belly?"

 

"Hell no." Chad answered with a steelly smile. "I'd shoot most of the living people if I could. That's not an issue."

 

Color seeped from Lansing's face and he found some other place to look. Something in Chad's eyes was curdling his blood. Like the boy meant what he said. McIver nudged Lansing's arm and nodded sharply, his eyes turned towards the curve in the main thoroughfare of Silver City. A lone rider was coming their way, or at least, towards the hotel they were bunked down in. Had a big dog with him, loping alongside a placid grey mare.

 

The set of the rider's shoulders was enough for Chris to know who he was seeing. He ignored the other men, going to Jensen at a run. He had barely reached for the mare's bridle before the dog with Jensen was growling at him in warning.

 

"It's alright, boy." Jensen cooed faintly and the dog slunk around to the horse's hindquarters, which was strange to Chris. Horses loved to kick anything that neared their flanks, but the mare didn't bat an eye. Jensen swung down from the saddle, seeing the bad news written all over Chris' face. He rested a hand to his friend's shoulder and gently squeezed. "We're going to get him back. I need to take care of a little problem- three of em, then we're going to get Alec back. Can't do a thing with those vultures around us."

 

Relieved, Chris nodded and believed Jensen. There was no way this wasn't still his friend. Chris could tell. Jensen gave him that tiny smile that spoke volumes and then, with the strange dog following, they went to talk to the men on the steps.

 

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting. Steve..." Jensen looked hard at his friend, lying through his teeth when he said, "Thank you for telling me about Alec missing."

 

Steve could have denied the claim, demanded to know how Jensen knew about Alec- but he didn't. He just nodded, quiet eyes not betraying a thing.

 

Jensen went on. "I got turned around out there, chasing this here dog. Good thing I caught him though. He was all I had to lead me to the nearest homestead."

 

Raw exhaustion and worry marked Jeff's face, but he had never wanted to think Jensen had hurt Alec. Now he was ashamed for imagining it could happen. Jensen was there, as worried as he was and Jeff wanted to apologize for his confusion. He held his tongue though, seeing how edgily Jensen watched Lansing, Belmont and McIver. Like there was more going on just out of sight here. The dog that shadowed Jensen sat right beside him, not wagging his tail or looking around from face to talking face like most dogs would. It was a handsome beast, that much was true, regal head, broad shoulders and fine silvery-coppery coat. Long legs. Studying the animal, Jeff was almost certain it was a wolf, not some coydog. Not a mix, or not by much. Maybe some dog way back, but not enough to call this animal a dog. The canine turned it's head and looked to Jeff, long ears swiveling forward before it thumped the ground with it's plumed tail, three times, like making an effort. The dog dropped his jaw and let his tongue loll out, before turning his eyes back to Jensen.

 

"So you're sayin," Belmont drawled. "You spent all this time lost out in the sands?"

 

"I said I spent some of my time out in the Badlands." The Dhampyre corrected with a soft, regulated tone. "Then I was God knows where...and some settlers that knew of my father gave me this horse on loan. Just til I get Sundown back." Jensen had thought over what to say on his way back to his men, and back to his father's men. Subterfuge might have been an option at one time- but not now. Time was far more precious because moments wasted around these men trying to kill him was time Alec spent as a captive to the Sisters. He felt Jared lick the tips of his fingers and it helped Jensen to keep his face from contorting with the anger and betrayal boiling inside of him. The coyote's head pushed up under his palm and Jensen gripped the dense fur there, staring at the three men he had always known as his father's men, doing whatever Jessup told them to do. Even if it meant cold bloodedly murdering innocents. Innocents like Alec. "I don't have time to play around with words or try to tell you how wrong you are for what you came here to do. I have to get my brother back and safe- and I can't do that with y'all at my back."

 

Affecting a look of confusion, Lansing smiled greasily. "That ain't no way to be, Jensen. We were sent here to help you. We want to see Alec as bad as you do. Your Daddy-"

 

"Sent you here to kill me and Alec both."

 

The shock radiated around the men, as their eyes grew round with shock or- in the case of Lansing, Belmont and McIver- wariness. Jeff already had his hand on the butt of his six-shooter but McIver was faster- leveling the end of his shotgun Jeff's way as easy as a horse might flick flies with it's tail.

 

"Ease down." McIver said quietly. "You don't want to make my trigger finger jerk, now do you? I got a real hankerin to make a hole in you big enough to spit through, Morgan. Best you remember that."

 

The sound of a shot was so loud that Jared cringed before even realizing McIver was bellowing in pain, a red ruin where his hand used to be, hot meat on the ground over the shotgun. 

 

Chad smiled to the blood sprinkled Jeff and shrugged, having seen the shot and having to try it. "Don't worry, Jeff. He won't be shooting you with that trigger finger." He was very easygoing about blowing off McIver's hand, not fazed by the flurry of motion as the man gouted blood over the dirt and tried to hold his arm up at the same time.

 

Blood, rage and chance all melded together and sent a clear image to the Dhampyre's mind.

 

It was time to kill.

 

He was on Lansing before the man had even processed all he had witnessed. The sight of McIver screaming and turning in pain-stupid circles had kept Lansing frozen in shock. He had imagined bringing over Jensen's men to understanding why Jensen and Alec had to be put down, explain it to them. He had known Jeff would probably have to have a glorious 'accident', but the rest were salvageable. Things were not going to plan at all. He fought hard against the Dhampyre that had him on the ground, pulling a flask of holy water from his pocket and dashing it across Jensen's face.

 

"Holy water! Feel the Lord's judgement, Jensen!"

 

The infected hunter reared back, hissing as his face smoked and hurt like nothing he had ever known before. A savage howl was pulled from Jensen's lips as he wondered if his face was melting off. He couldn't see, blinking as he tried to clear his vision.

 

Lansing took the moment to bury the hand of his bone knife in Jensen's belly, the silver curved reassuringly to his sweaty palm as he tried to shove the knife deeper, wanting to gut the bloodthirsty get of Satan.

 

Claws flashing out, Jensen ignored his blindness, finding what he needed in the meat of Lansing's upper body, tearing furrows over the heaving chest, wishing he could see to know his damned back was safe. The knife digging into his belly hurt, like ice was solidifying inside of him, spreading, making his legs feel numb. 

 

Jared felt a hint of Jensen's pain and did not have time to ponder why that was. He felt so attuned to Jensen that it was becoming normal to him when it should have been avoided at all costs. The coyote had been helping drive back McIver as the man tried to make a run for it, but Jeff took care of McIver. Jeff was dragging the wounded man to the shadows when Jared leapt over the distance to be with Jensen. The coyote saw Jensen's smoking skin and the blade being shoved into his belly. It was not an easy thing for Jared to kill, but in his fur, it was emminently doable. Moreso as a coyote, because instincts rode so much higher when he was on four legs instead of two. His jaws opened and snapped around McIver's dirty neck, lashing back and forth until he smelt the man expire under them both. Jared released the kill and then saw Belmont, about twenty feet away, on his knees with his hands up. The man was that close to crying, pleading as he looked at Tomas and Mike, saying things that ended in blubbering. It irritated the coyote's ears to hear that pitch come from a grown man. He looked at Jensen in concern before he made an executive decision.

 

Primarily, Jensen had said these three men were going to die. Jensen was hurt and needed help and dealing with Belmont was taking too long. They were definitely making a scene, and Jared knew the good people of the town were watching from behind curtains and doors, not willing to come out to break up the strangers killing each other on the street below. It was evident that Jensen's men were confused over what had happened, the secret orders from Jessup had not yet sunk in. Jared, however, had known for some time the measure of Jessup Ackles and Belmont as well. It was time to make amends, do some small justic for those that Belmont had destroyed.

 

As experienced as he was, Chris felt hesitant to just put a bullet in Belmont's brain. Hell, maybe the man could just be stripped down and left knocked out. Chris did not think he could bring himself to pull the trigger on the older unarmed hunter and he was pretty sure Lansing was dead. McIver sure seemed to be graveyard-bound after Jensen's dog got through with him and what the hell kind of animal killed like that, without making a sound of warning?

 

The same kind of animal that jumped on Belmont now. Right past Mike, Steve and Chris, the wolf-dog had launched itself into Belmont and used his weight to force the man back to the blood-mud they had made of the street. Chris considered himself worldly wise and not squeamish, but the way the dog tore into Belmont? It was disquieting. Chad stepped in to put a bullet in Belmont's head and the dog was off the dead man quick. Shaking its thick pelt, the coyote went back to Jensen, whining low in it's throat. In Jensen's mind, Jared spoke.

 

*You need to get up, tell your men to get the horses. We need to get out of here now. I can take you to an old mission. Place to talk. Explain. We have to go.*

 

Cupping one hand to his injured face, Jensen sighed in relief when Tom helped him up, taking some of his weight. He was bloody, burned and felt like he could just crumple under the fully risen sun. But Tomas didn't let him go. Jensen was touched that Tomas cared enough still to help him, despite what he was. He knew it was hard for Tomas, but yet his friend was holding onto him.

 

"Get the horses. Bring the bodies. Can't just leave'em where they lie. We got to go. Mission outside of town..."

 

It did not take much more than that before they were mounting up. The three dead men were unceremoniously trussed across the back of Lansing's horse and covered with blankets before the hunters were satisfied. Tomas and Jeff helped Jensen onto Sundown, making sure he was okay in the saddle.

 

Jeff clapped a hand to Jensen's arm, speaking up to him. "I'm going to be right beside you. Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

 

Painfully nodding, Jensen pushed his hat down over most of his face, wishing he could lie somewhere cool and dark. Jared felt strange next to him, and Jensen reached out mentally to touch the coyote.

 

*Jay? You hurt?*

 

*No. I'm fine. I'll get you set to rights when we're safe. Just hold on...*

 

The coyote pressed his ears close to his head in his concern, wanting to be away from the town as quick as possible. When Jensen mounted Sundown, Jared told Delilah to go home. He wanted her to be safe, and she would be once she was grazing by the cabin once more. The mare would be within the wards and fine. Here and now, Jensen was his concern. So much to say and do, but he had to be patient, Jared told himself. He had to wait. Digging into his own self control, he ran just ahead of the palomino, knowing the horse was curious about him. Curious but not afraid. Most animals knew not to fear Jared in either form. He gave Jensen directions, keeping them simple and helping to guide Sundown with his own body.

 

Jeff watched the strange coyo dog with great scrutiny, seeing how dark red the beast's muzzle and neck were. From killing one man and helping with a second. Jeff didn't feel he should be too judgemental about such things, since he had killed McIver in the alley. The man couldn't be left to follow them, no matter what else Jeff might have considered- McIver had come to kill Alec. Alec and Jensen, yes, but to Jeff, Alec was the deal-breaker of all deal-breakers. He had been quick ending McIver, and a bullet was kinder than being mauled. He gripped his reins tight, his grulla stallion giving him a look over one shoulder. Jeff patted his horse's neck, and mumbled his apology to Nazarene. He had questions, but he could hold them until they were holed up somewhere safe.

 

The other men followed Jensen's lead, somber and wondering. Jensen could hear all of their thoughts and wished he couldn't. His temples vibrated with pain and he bowed his head, trying to keep quiet. His gut was a mess of pain and poison, and he wondered if he was just going to be lying there when the Sisters came calling. Fail Alec, fail Jared and his mama- just flat out fail.

 

*Stop it.*

 

Jared nipped at Jensen's booted foot in the stirrup, turning his eyes upward to the wounded blood-drinker.

 

*You aren't going to fail, Jensen. Quit singing that song.*

 

*You don't have to listen.* Jensen replied crossly. He was a terrible patient, hated being sick or hurt. He glared down to the coyote, but his heart wasn't in it. *You could run ahead.*

 

Stiffening his back and shoulders, Jared threw his head into a haughty pose. *I promised to help you. I will. I'll teach you some things too. Never thought I'd be taking in a baby vampire to raise.*

 

*Not...a baby...*

 

The coyote grinned, that was the only word for it and then ran ahead. Sundown chased after the personable canid, knowing that the coyote was somehow attached to his master, Jensen. So that made the coyote trustworthy. The horses were glad to see the dilapidated mission walls breaking the horizon. Jensen saw the cross topping what was left of the main building and winced.

 

*I don't think I can go in there.*

 

Jared turned from where he stood, looking back to Jensen before he sighed as gustily as any frustrated man might.

 

*Your face still burning?*

 

*Yeah. Hurts like hell.*

 

Licking his muzzle, the coyote eyed the Dhampyre. *You won't be hurt entering the mission. The cross won't hurt you. You wear a cross, Jen. Ever notice?*

 

*I- yeah, I know but...the holy water...* Jensen was pretty sure he heard the words 'stupidstupidman' from Jared but it was quick. He glared the coyote's way. *Excuse me?*

 

*Get your ass in the damned place and we can talk. If I have to drag you, I will, but you won't like it.*

 

The hesitation in Jensen forced the coyote to make a rude sound before darting ahead and entering the main gate, showing he was not bursting into flames. Not quite the hellspawn Jensen had been raised to believe. Trying not to look too condemning, Jared walked back to watch Jensen and his men coming into the mission walls. Nimbly stepping from foot to foot, Jared felt agitation in waiting and decided Jensen was hurt too bad to play around here. He was standing as he changed and it was only sheer surprise that kept the hunters from shooting him right away. Jared saw the impulse in their eyes, smelt it on them, the fire that made them want to hurt him, destroy him- because he was not human. Never had been.

 

"Easy." Jensen grunted as he slid painfully from Sundown's saddle. "Chad, you too. He's with me. I'll explain-"

 

"He's a shifter." Chris managed from his tight lipped frown. "Goddamn, Jensen. Goddamn."

 

Since there was still plenty of iron being held on him, Jared tried to look nonthreatening. He was tall, muscular and half naked so it wasn't like he could keep from attracting attention, but he wasn't the enemy here. He softly cleared his throat.

 

"Jensen's needing tended to. We need to talk about tonight. Sun's going to set and then we have more to deal with. More than you know."

 

He paused and then pointed to Jensen.

 

"You're going to need him...and me... if you want to see Alec again."

 

Cocking the hammer of his gun, Chad smiled coolly. "We do need Jensen. But you? Don't know you from Adam, dog-boy."

 

Leaning his shoulders to the wall, Jensen moved slowly to sit down, sliding most of the way. He could feel the marks left on his face by the holy water, and he wondered if he was scarred permanently. He also knew his men had silver bullets in their guns and Jared was not safe at the moment. Chad's tone, especially, had him looking to his men, trying to calm them.

 

"Take my word on this. Jared is with me. I trust him. I need him, we all do. Chad- put the gun away."

 

Chad looked considering, but holstered his gun, watching warily as Jared walked past him to go to Jensen. The shifter cupped Jensen's face in his big hands and met worried green eyes.

 

"Jensen, listen to me. You don't want to hear what I got to say, but it's the truth. That water wouldn't burn you if you didn't let it. You believe you're tainted and bad... probably forgot the cross you're so used to wearing, didn't imagine it ever hurting you so it doesn't."

 

Jared leaned in and licked over one furrow in Jensen's cheek, nuzzling there softly.

 

"You can't be hurt by water, not even blessed water can harm you. You aren't evil. You are a good man. Sometimes you have to do things you'd rather not...but you're a good man. Remember that you aren't something from hell, Jen, and the water is just water. Not more than that. I know you're hurting. We can fix your belly wound... all you need to do is drink."

 

"Drink?" Jeff repeated, moving to stand over Jensen and shove Jared back. Or he meant to shove the shifter back but the coyote just looked at him, face impassive and body unmoving. "You've been slipping him your blood? God, Jensen! He's... he's one of them. Are you out of your mind? He could be poisoning you. Turning your mind. That whole thing back there with Jessup's men-"

 

"One of which you killed all by yourself." Jared snarled, eyes hooded and angry.

 

Jeff's mouth twisted in his upset. "I know what I did. I trust Jensen and follow him. Like Chad said, you ain't anything to us."

 

A snarl came from Jared and it was echoed by Jensen before the Dhampyre grasped Jeff's shirt and pulled the man down. Yanked hard until they were nearly nose to nose.

 

"You followed me then, you follow me now. Jared is not the one we have to worry about. Quit making this even harder than it has to be. I got to tell you some things I found out before finding y'all again. I'd like to not be bleeding and burning when we have that talk...so I have to get healed. I need to be healed before we run into the real trouble brewing overhead. If you can't fall in line, then get the hell out of my way. I don't have time for this shit."

 

Pulling back from Jensen, Jeff snapped. "You should know I worry about you. Care about you. We all do. We'd just as soon you not be stabbed in the back by an animal."

 

Mike rested a hand to Jeff's shoulder and squeezed tight. He nodded somberly to Jared. "Please. Help Jensen. Then we need to talk."

 

"While Jared's helping Jensen- let's get some idea where we're holed up. Least try to get the horses some shade and water." Chris started giving orders and the others were glad to have something to do. 

 

Jeff stayed on the sidelines watching over Jensen, not about to leave him with the shifter. Jared just ignored Jeff and moved closer to Jensen, not staying back no matter how edgy it made the older man looking down over them.

 

"You're going to drink from me." The coyote said softly, "Drink deep... and then you'll see... your mind'll be sharper. You won't be feeling so vulnerable and cranky."

 

"Ain't...cranky." Jensen mumbled the words and wanted to haul Jared over his lap, just to feel the solid weight of him. Have him nice and right where he wanted him. But Jared swatted his hands away and offered the side of his neck, pacifying the Dhampyre somewhat. Jensen didn't care who might see, he was feeding and wanted it. Wanted to have a deep hot mouthful of Jared. He drank from the coyote and it seemed to reach past just the hunger of his hurt body. The blood twined along Jensen's veins, but power came in its wake, renewing and invigorating. His mood eased as Jared comforted him, one of the coyote's hands stroking over the working, drinking throat of the vampire. It was good, and arousing, place and time not withstanding. Jensen sucked until the throat under his fangs was taken away. He looked at the blush on Jared's face and dropped his eyes, seeing the full rise of the coyote's cock under the suede pants. Jensen screwed his eyes closed a moment before reaching down to feel his belly. He was no longer cut and bleeding. The pounding pain was gone from his abdomen. Wondering, he drifted his fingertips over his face and let out a shaky sigh of relief.

 

"Jared, did you..."

 

"You did." Jared answered the half asked question. "You healed yourself. You came to your senses. Shows it's not too late. You can be taught a few things."

 

A kindling to Jensen's eyes had the coyote moving back, giving him some space before their new attraction embarrassed them both. It was too strong to play with, and they both knew it. It was a mating urge that would blank out the rest of the world and that was dangerous. Especially now. Jared stroked over the marks on his neck, feeling the twinging ache seem to go right to his groin. Because Jensen had made the puncture wounds, they were erotic, wanting to be touched. Jared drew his fingers away with resolution in his eyes, whispering to the Dhampyre.

 

"You need to talk to your men."

 

Nodding, Jensen stood, wanting what he could not have at the moment. He had to get Alec back. Jared's mama. Thinking of the little woman in Jared's home, he remembered the crone at the table. What had become of her when Anka was taken? He paused before yelling for his men, asking Jared. "Is your grandma alright?"

 

"My grandmother?"

 

"Yeah. She was with your mother, right?"

 

The coyote blinked and responded. "Not for some time."

 

"What? She was there when we took off."

 

Both brows lifting, Jared murmured. "You could see my babchia? My grandmother?"

 

"Yeah." Jensen pulled off his ruint shirt, opening his pack to pull out another while he spoke. "Old lady, tiny. Wore a lot of necklaces and bracelets."

 

When the coyote just looked at him, Jensen donned the fresh shirt, mumbling, "Was I not supposed to say hello to them? They were right there by the fire. I was raised with some manners, you know."

 

"My grandmother Anka has been dead for a long time. You saw her... spirit. Her shade."

 

"Are you serious?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Is that... a vampire thing?"

 

"I..." Jared winced and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so? The Sisters never saw her when she was spying on them... so I'm guessing 'no'. But you, you're different."

 

"Because of your blood?"

 

It wasn't an accusation but Jared felt a trace of guilt. He had no real idea what his blood might do to Jensen's perceptions. He had assumed, like any shifter, his blood would be stronger and more lasting, helping Jensen avoid some snares of the Sisters. But it was coyote blood. He was chagrined when he replied, "I'm not sure."

 

"It's okay." Jensen felt Jared's worry and rubbed his hand down the shifter's arm. "We'll figure it out later. For now..."

 

First things first, Jensen helped Chris and Steve to get rid of Belmont, Lansing and McIver. It was quick enough work, using an old well on the property. After that, Jensen was telling his men what he had found out about his father. Why McIver, Lansing and Belmont had come to find them.

 

Jeff hugged himself hard while Jensen stood there next to the big shifter and said a mess of things he wasn't ready to hear. Not a one of them was ready for this. Thinking Alec was with Jensen wasn't nearly as bad as imagining Alec being held hostage by some psychotic bloodthirsty vampiresses. 

 

The story told, as much as Jensen was telling, Jeff frowned deeply while Chris asked, "And because Jared's helping you... they took his mama?"

 

"Yes."

 

Jensen nodded, mouth thinning at the word.

 

Chad grimaced, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. He shot the coyote a look. "That's too bad, but still-"

 

"We need whatever help we can get." Mike interjected softly. "For Alec, Chad."

 

Tomas, who had been so quiet, commented at last. "Jensen, it just doesn't make sense. Trusting Jared. No offense." He glanced momentarily to the coyote before saying woodenly, "He's just not one of us. He's got more share in helping those things holding Alec than he does in helping you. Us. All our time hunting, we've learned better."

 

About fed up with being talked about like he wasn't there or was eating newborns, Jared started to walk away. Just to leave the stone room, the air stifling. It was hot already before the sun set and when he was angry, his body temperature rose as well. He didn't make it far before Jensen had his arm, pulling him back and close.

 

Too close, really. For them to just be 'friends' with a common goal here. Jared's cheeks fired and he ground out. "I need some air."

 

"Jared." The Dhampyre's voice was so gentle it was sweeter than the touch of cool water. "I need you. Here. Where I can see you."

 

It was not lost on Chris that the way Jared said he needed air sounded just like how Jensen said he needed Jared. He looked between his friend and the coyote, blasphemies rolling in his mind. Jensen was fucking the thing. Now, just for looking, Chris could understand. The shifter was built to be sleek and fucking pretty. Nice on the eyes but that didn't change what he was or what he could do. Jensen was so messed up right now with the vampire blood and worrying over Alec that he didn't know which way was up. Chris shared a worried look with Steve before braving Jensen's temper.

 

"Jenny, I think maybe it'd be best if Jared took off. We're here now. You got all you need. We've always been enough."

 

"Jared's not going anywhere." Jensen's tone was ice.

 

"He's not human!" Chris near-shouted the words, knowing the coyote wanted one good swing at him.

 

"Neither am I." The three words were small but weighty. "You heard what I told you. Jared was the one supposed to be my cure, right? And I told you what the cure is. Would be. Alec dying and then me. That's what was left. So the least I can do is save my brother. After that, I don't even know."

 

His heart hurt when Jensen spoke like that. Sounding so final. Chris wanted to say whatever it would take to wipe that look off Jensen's face. Out of his friend's heart. Jesus wept. He reached out to Jensen, shaking his head. "Don't talk like that."

 

Jared was too busy looking at Jensen to even form words. Much needed words. All he could think was that there was no way in hell he was going to let Jensen die or off himself. It was not going to happen.

 

*But you're leaving*, he heard Jensen say in his mind.* After we finish this, you're gone, and that's alright. I don't need a nursemaid. But I am not going to become something evil either. I can't do it.*

 

A pained look took over Jared's face and he could not hide it. No one should ever sound or feel so lonely. Like they were going minute by minute and it was taking all they had to do it. He turned to Jensen, so close to just embracing him when he heard Chris say quietly. "Sun'll be setting sooner than we think. What is the plan here? What are we doing?"

 

The moment died and Jared frowned deeply. "We have to meet the Sisters. They won't just play around if we don't go to them."

 

"But going to them could get us all killed." Mike responded. "They don't need any of us but Jensen, right? There's no reason for them to keep their word, whatever their word even is. They just want him, the rest of us are...food."

 

Jensen could not disagree with Mike. He had no idea what was going to come from the Sisters, but the sick look on Jared's face was a dead giveaway that they were not going in with the upper-hand. Jensen did not have the luxury of giving up or turning to one of his men and making this their choice to make. It was his. He knew that. 

 

"Jared has sent for someone... some kind of assistance."

 

"Yeah?" Chris smirked and shook his head. "What? Were-gophers? We supposed to wait on them?"

 

Brows drawing into a stormy v, the coyote growled. "No, you go on ahead without anyone watching your back. Be sure to keep your shirt collar nice and loose, Chris. Make it even easier for them."

 

The hunter started to reply when Jensen put a hand to Chris' arm. "Chris."

 

Shoulders tight, Chris glared at the shifter before shaking his head once, hard. "So we're going back in there, armed to the teeth- and you're what, going to ask the nice monster ladies to give back Alec and the dog's mom? That 'the plan'? Pretty wobbly."

 

"They have us over a barrel." Chad commented sourly. "If we wait. But we could try showing up before sunset. While they're sleeping."

 

"I brought garlic." Jared offered and was taken back when the hunters all laughed like he was making a bad joke. He bit down on the first five nasty things he wanted to say to them. "You don't know it's power."

 

"It's a story." Mike explained patiently. "Myth. We used to carry it, way back...but it just stinks up the place. Old wive's tale."

 

Jared gave Mike a frank look. "Old wive's tales mean someone was living to a good age before they left the world. Maybe they knew what to do to make it past youth. Don't disregard the lore, even if you don't understand it right away. Carrying garlic without knowing how it works is like carrying around your bullets without a gun." Jared walked out to Sundown and took his pack from the palomino's back. He returned to the hunters and took out a few bound bunches of the fragrant weapon. Holding a clove in his hand, Jared gave it a light squeeze. "This will repel the Sisters from trying to sink their teeth into you. You have to bust it open and rub the wet to your skin. I reccomend your necks and wrists, over your faces and eyelids. You'll get used to the smell. It wipes off and hurts a lot less than being torn in half."

 

Gamely, Chad took some first and set to anointing himself. He rubbed the garlic over his exposed skin until he noticed he was being watched. He shrugged at Mike's look. "Can't hurt, can it? I expect he knows a thing or two about monsters."

 

As far as support went, it wasn't much, but Jared nodded to Chad in thanks before handing some garlic around to the other men. Jeff gave him a dangerous look but took the garlic, using it as instructed. Their eyes were watering but it was a start. Jensen felt like he was leading his men to death if he took them with him, but he needed them. He needed all the help he could get to make sure Alec was safe. If he could get to Alec and hand Alec over to Jeff and his men? That would be enough. Even if he didn't make it away from the vampiress' himself, it would be enough to have his brother safe. Sniffing at the air, Jensen winced at the heavy garlic odor. He didn't want to bite a one of them now, but beyond that, his senses told him that trying to drink from their smelly skin would turn his stomach. Like an allergic reaction. Not as bad as fire but unappetizing. It quieted his predator side to know they were 'tainted' by the garlic. Jensen was about to ask Jared about the Sisters' nest, where it might be, when he smelt something. Besides the garlic. 

 

The Dhampyre turned his head, looking towards the cut out of the stone doorway, tasting the air as it lazily came within the structure. It tasted cold. As if it had only just rained and the world was blanketed in deep greens and blues, drinking down the offerings of heaven in quiet hunger. The scent was not of the desert, and Jensen knew, in his belly, this was a creature of power. Under the chilling smell there was animal. Something sleek and muscular, eater of meat. All of this information flickered through Jensen's mind as the room was darkening with the beginnings of sunset. The Dhampyre noticed how Jared was staring towards the doorway as well, and knew that couldn't be a good sign. He heard Jared whisper 'cat' and then a shadow was filling the doorway. 

 

A large black cat peered into the room, eyes lit like topaz held over a fire. The panther ran its gaze over the men before it settled on Jared and nodded.

 

Jared swallowed tightly and knew if the panther decided to get territorial, especially in the small room with no place to run, he was going to be in pieces. He might heal or he might not, but he did not want to take on a fucking panther. A shifter cat, bigger than its pure animal cousin and it wasn't alone. There was the scent of vampire mixed with cat. A few vampires, but Jared could not be sure. Ungluing his tongue from the roof of his mouth, Jared whispered, "Don't panic." He was talking to the men around him, but himself too. 

 

Chad eyed up the big cat and already had his gun in hand when Jared said not to panic. "You know this... cat?"

 

"No, and he's not alone." Jared licked over his lips, nerves kicking in. He could shift and go for the window, but that meant leaving Jensen to the cat and vamps. He trembled across his belly and shoulders as his inner beast wanted to either fight or flee. 

 

A hand came from the near darkness of the doorway, seeming all the more pale as it rested over the cat's broad head. Softly, a man's deep voice murmured. "Come back away, Heathen. You are making them agitated." The panther chuffed in its throat and then slunk back like spilt ink. A man stood within the entrance, looking at them all as intently as they eyed him. His eyes were dark, seemingly pupil-less as he set his gaze solely to Jensen. The man was very tall, easily Jared's height of six-five. Wide of shoulder, slim at the hips, he was very well made. His face was sensually beautiful with deep eyes and a full mouth, his features almost hidden by the fall of his black hair. The vampire wore a simple suit of ebon silk, ruby hanging at the base of his throat looking like boiling blood. He smiled to the Dhampyre and briefly inclined his head before seeing Jared move to stand closer to the 'newborn' Jensen. Brows edging up, the vampire smiled, revealing silvery sharp teeth.

 

"Jared, the skin-dancer, I presume?"

 

Surprised to be addressed, the coyote blinked and tipped his head to the side sharply. "I don't know you."

 

The vampire noted that Jensen slid a hand around to touch the small of Jared's back. A way to comfort the shifter, yes, but also a mark of ownership. A display between blood-drinkers to prove Jared was not unclaimed. The newly arrived vampire heard the shifting and aggressive thoughts from the garlic dipped hunters and spared them a glance before looking once more to the coyote.

 

"No, you do not know me. It is through a chain of...associates... that I come at all. I am Nikolai. As these things go, a favor turned over has paid off on your behalf."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." The coyote said quietly, wishing he knew how many vampires were outside. The one in front of them was not moving to attack, but maybe he had orders to detain them and wait to strike. Jared growled faintly, wanting to take Jensen and make a run for it. But there was no running. Not with Nikolai filling the doorway.

 

Jensen moved forward and bared his own teeth. "If those bitches sent you as their errand boy, just say so. Don't play games. I want my brother back...and Jared's mother. You know that. If I have to rip you apart to get to what I want, I will."

 

A deep laugh that was sex and secrets came from Nikolai's lips and then he held up one strong hand to halt them.

 

"Now Jensen, is that any way to talk to the person that's come to help you?"

 

Suspicion reigned supreme in Jensen's visage. "Why would you help me?"

 

Considering his reply, the vampire finally responded with, "Because it suits the moment. Now, are you refusing my aid? I understand the skinwalker's fetch went to great lengths to contact me. Seems a pity to waste his time. Cats don't forgive easily, you know."

 

"Szeptem?" Jared's eyes flared wide in astonishment.

 

"The cat went to the Comanche, the Comanche went to the rats." The vampire almost smiled, eyes narrowing. "The rat king called in a favor, on your behalf. He, Julio, seems to be fond of you, cachorro."

 

A muscle worked at Jensen's jaw when the vampire purred the word 'puppy' in Spanish. Was this rat king too fond of Jared? Thinking to hedge his bets or something? Jensen's hand at Jared's back curled, and he was holding the waistband of the coyote's pants as he told himself to calm down. It wasn't right or proper, but Jensen wanted to pull Jared even closer and bite his throat. Prove that Jared belonged to him and no one could challenge that. Jared was talking to the strange vampire like they were neighbors, but Jensen knew the coyote was cautious. Jensen's men were silent as statues, but he could hear their upset and the spastic rhythm of their heartbeats.

 

Jensen forced himself to meet the vampire's too-knowing eyes. "You came to help us."

 

Nikolai smiled, merely tipping his full lips at the corners before the smile was gone. "That is...one way...to see things."

 

Unease rippled over Jared, the power of the full-fledged vampire very obvious to him. The stronger the vampire, the less the shaman wanted to do with one. He shivered as Jensen's fingers stroked the base of his spine, distracting him. He touched Jensen's mind with his own, whispering, *Be careful. He's older than you. He was some reason to help or he never would. Not out of the goodness of his heart.*

 

The Dhampyre ran his eyes over Nikolai, wanting to know his agenda but getting nothing. The vampire just looked at him with a strange smile and nothing more.

 

"We have to go meet the Sisters. I don't have time to wait here and figure you out."

 

"Of course." Nikolai laughed softly and gestured to the door. "We should be going then. Women can be so impatient."

 

The hunters followed after Jensen and Jared, shying away from the vampire to leave the room. Then, to up the level of their nervousness, they saw the vampires that were part of Nikolai's 'party'. 

 

Chris glanced to Tomas and whispered, "Oh good. More vampires."

 

Tomas shuddered, trying not to look at their strange new companions as he walked to his horse. "Just don't look at them."


	11. Chapter 11

Nikolai was one 'thing', and Jensen was set to accept the vampire's presence because he had to, but Nikolai wasn't their only new face to deal with. The vampire posse that waited for their apparent leader was a whole other brushfire waiting to happen. He knew his men were putting their trust in him, their lives in his hands and it was hurting him deep. He couldn't make them any promises right now about how safe they were. What if they all ended up having to trust a pack of bloodsuckers not to have them for dinner later? He could take on one of the vampires at a time, he was guessing, but not all of them. Fully developed vampires with years of experience would not go down without a fight. Jensen did not like the odds. He glanced over his fellow hunters and saw them as humans. Fragile. Kill-able. Infinitely endangered by himself and this whole situation. Mounting Sundown, Jensen turned to look at Chris, the words ready on his tongue to tell Chris to take the other men and hang back. Stay at the mission and wait until it was safe.

 

"Don't even try it."

 

Chris whispered the words, lips barely moving as his eyes blazed to Jensen's. He could read what his friend wanted to tell him. It was all over Jensen's face in bold relief. Didn't mean it was going to happen this side of ever.

 

"Do not be too hard on him." Nikolai murmured as he mounted a large pitch-black stallion. The vampire sounded so gracious that it was almost worse to hear that tone. He smiled to Chris, purposefully not meeting the leery hunter's eyes. "Jensen has finer feelings for you and the others that serve him. He sees me and my..." He paused and barely shrugged. "people...as a genuine threat. Would it help, Jensen, if I gave my word that your hunters were not in my sights?"

 

Why was he even entertaining this conversation, Jensen queried inwardly. What good was the word of a monster? A creature surrounded by his own kind, no less. 

 

"Your sights? What about all these vampires you brought with you?"

 

"They are not a threat to you."

 

The dark vampire said it so coolly, with such a matter-of-fact attitude that it made Jensen want to believe him. He frowned at Nikolai and shook his head. Jensen hated that some part of him wanted to believe anything Nikolai said, to gain his approval. What was that? He didn't even know the man. Jensen bit the inside of his cheek and the pain made his eyes gloss with blood-tears, but it also helped him concentrate.

 

"And my men?"

 

"Perhaps it would ease you to see my entourage as more than a threat. To know the ones you ride with by name might make it more acceptable." Nikolai glanced to the panther that stood so close by and then back to Jensen. "I will make introductions. These vampires are not loose or out of control berserkers. They are with me and listen to me. I assure you, as much as you can be promised or expected to believe my word, they are under my power."

 

"You made them, is that what you mean? They do what you say because you're the one that turned them?" 

 

Nikolai gazed at him and it was not an answer in any sense of the word. Jensen tightened his hold on his mount's reins, wanting to hold onto something.

 

Jared was not speaking, not revealing anything. He just remained close to Jensen and it was something of a comfort.

 

"Nikolai." One of the male vampires spoke with a hint of Irish brogue to his voice. He sidled his horse closer to Nikolai's, seeming grave. "We need to address an issue before we go any further." He was quite handsome, evidently a gentleman as he was dressed in an expensive looking suit of cream-hued linen. The snow white of his shirt showed off the golden cast of his skin and hair. He barely paid heed to Jensen's presence while addressing Nikolai. "They have something with them. Something dangerous to us, beyond the garlic smeared to their flesh as a ward."

 

"Another threat besides their weapons and hate?" A female asked with a scimitar-sharp smile on her ruby lips. She was as pale as Nikolai, her hair a cloud of jet curls over her perfect, snowy shoulders. 

 

"Hush, Katya." Nikolai nodded to the male that had spoken of a threat. "What is bothering you, Alistair?"

 

Alistair drilled his eyes into Mike, his eyes a deep brown like good whiskey, making the hunter blanche under the scrutiny. "He carries it, whatever it is. Smells of the Good Neighbors."

 

Good Neighbors? Mike had a second to place the term before he said, "Fairies?"

 

Hissing softly, Alistair put a finger to his lips and briefly shook his head. "Don't call them out as such and get their attention. What are you carrying that reeks of them? Something new? Something you dug up or won over cards? Fetched from a traveller, found at a crossroads. Something, lad."

 

"Just shake down his packs." Katya spat, not liking to mess around or be so gentle with humans. Humans that hunted vampires, especially.

 

Jensen noticed how flatly Nikolai looked at Katya and the way she cringed, not making a sound but the air of subservience was there, thick in the air. The vampiress did not raise her eyes again, even when Nikolai was paying attention to Mike.

 

"You have some trophy or prize? It's a risk to you as well as us. You do not want them to come calling to see whatever you're hiding."

 

Mike ran a hand over his pack, feeling the edges of his journals before he was struck with realization. "The hat." His eyes rounded. "The hat off the thing, Jensen."

 

The Dhampyre nodded. "I killed something. Mike and Alec...they kept it's hat. We burnt the rest."

 

"To study, just kept it to study." Mike murmured as he opened his saddlebag and took out the tightly wrapped bundle that still smelt of blood no matter how much he had washed it.

 

Nikolai sighed, not liking this new development. He had no idea what the hat signified, but the smell of rot and carnage was thick on the old material. "What do you suggest we do with it, Alistair?"

 

The Irish vampire took the parcel from Mike and unwrapped it carefully before he looked over the crumpled and faintly glowing tophat. He glanced back to the hunter and arched a brow. "You know what this is?"

 

"No." Mike whispered. "I'm guessing you do?"

 

"Yes." Alistair's lips tightened over his teeth. "It was a Redcap you killed, Jensen. Lucky you to have managed that without running into a horde. Usually, they live together in bad places in small packs. We had to war with a few clans in the old country, fighting over land. They like blood." He rewrapped the tophat, speaking softly. "They gut a person, you see, and then mop up the fresh blood with their hats. The hat holds the blood and feeds it back to the Redcap through the bald skin of their heads. Messy creatures."

 

Shuddering, Mike was still fascinated and he knew Alec would be too. He prayed he would see his friend again to tell him the new things he had learnt. "Their scalps are porous then? Like a sponge?" When Alistair nodded, smiling slightly in approval Mike blushed and tried to be official. "Should we burn it?"

 

Looking at the wrapped hat, Alistair hummed in thought. "Maybe. I'll hold onto it. It might be of use yet. If anyone comes calling to question us having it... I can lose them far easier than you can."

 

When Mike looked doubtful, Nikolai interjected. "Alistair can move himself over great distances with a thought. He is old enough and strong enough to carry others with him. It is one of his gifts."

 

"Flying?" Chris asked, curiosity winning out over trepidation.

 

"We call it 'vanishing'." Alistair smiled to Chris. "The Ancients and Lord-Elders of our kind can move in such a way. It is more difficult over moving water, but still, if we are well rested...the leaps are not too taxing. It is not really flying as much as being one place and then being another."

 

"Like magic." Chad piped up and grinned. "That's really all you have to say. Like magic. Do the Sisters do that too, or will they be staying put? I'd like to know."

 

"They are not as old as Alistair." Came the reply from the beautiful woman next to Nikolai. She had laughing eyes and a warmth to her heart-shaped face. Light brown curls surrounded her lovely face and fell from a loose chignon at her nape. She had an air to her, a sense of refinement that was not as apparent in Katya. Katya was coldly beautiful, but this vampiress exuded charm. She also had her hand to Nikolai's arm as if it belonged there. "The Sisters are playing with fire. Nikolai would not come so far himself if it were not a matter of importance. Your situation, Jensen, drew us here."

 

Jensen gave her a measuring look before he glanced to Jared. The coyotero shrugged and briefly shook his head. He had no idea what to say. These new vamps were a complete enigma to him. Not that you could trust a one of them. Why the rat king had sent more vampires was beyond Jared, but he imagined Julio meant well. The coyote leaned one shoulder to Jensen's leg, wanting that touch as he stood beside Sundown. Jensen's hand naturally fell to Jared's neck, fingers curving and stroking there. Jensen nodded to the vampiress. 

 

"I get that. I just don't know what you mean to do about it. No one's told me that yet."

 

"Well, we haven't decided the finale, have we? Not completely." Nikolai smiled like it was all very casual and funny. Everyone was having a good time here. "Part of the overall experience is going to see what's to be seen. Now, I think we should make some introductions. It might save time later and be productive towards us all not posturing half so much. You've met Alistair and Katya. This lovely woman at my side is Runa. The austere fellow that is not trying to be at all sociable is Hawksley." An older looking man with a sharp craggy face and raven-wing hair nodded minimally to Jensen and then the others. Nikolai went on with his introductions like they were all guests at a dinner party. Scarily at ease. "This is Ezra. He is trying hard not to be noticed..." Nikolai smiled at the man he was naming, seeing discomfort on Ezra's face. Ezra was beautiful with his rich curls of brown-blond and startlingly blue eyes. He was a tall man, built lean. He seemed to want to be smaller when Nikolai was looking right at him, hunching his shoulders and dropping his head. He did not make any efforts to greet the hunters, Jensen or Jared. Nikolai finally nodded to the large black panther. "And finally, that is Heathen. He might deign to talk at some point but he likes to be in his fur when in an official capacity."

 

"He is yours?" Jared asked faintly, staring at the panther with a mix of umbrage and concern. If the cat was trapped against his will by vampires, Jared could not just leave him to it. It went against the coyote's morals to see another shifter imprisoned.

 

"As you are Jensen's." Nikolai murmured, lifting a black brow. When Jared started to argue, Nikolai cut in before the coyote could begin. "Let me be clear on a point with you, coyote. We are going to be travelling together and having to share company. As such, I am being generous in explaining politics to you that could mean your life. To my eyes...and the eyes of every vampire, you belong to Jensen. It is good to be claimed, as these human hunters are claimed. It means you are not there for the taking. No other vampire will try to sieze you if they believe Jensen might be a threat to them, able to hold onto what is his. Without him to speak for you, you are meat and can be taken by whoever wishes to try. For the sake of a genteel ride into town, it is best that you have Jensen to speak for you. I reccomend it. Now, keeping in mind what I just told you, I ask you, to whom do you belong?"

 

"The men are my men. The coyote is mine as well." Taking a short hiss of air, the Dhampyre kept himself from growling. "He is mine." Jensen responded stonily, not liking the heat of Nikolai's look- as if the dark vampire wanted Jared to say he belonged to no one. He sensed the other blood-drinkers looking at the coyote as well, curiosity and primitive awareness in their eyes. It would never happen. Jared was not going to bleed for any of them or make those whimpers under another body. Jensen felt a gravelly growl coming up from his belly and almost bared his teeth with it.

 

The coyote flashed his eyes to Jensen and the fine hairs over his nape and arms rose, tingling and electric. As much as Jared did not want to call it 'ownership' with Jensen, not knowing what 'they' were or ever would be, he didn't want to take his chances with all the other vamps either.

 

"I am...with Jensen." Jared said, not looking away from the Dhampyre. 'For now' was not said aloud, but it was there.

 

Nikolai smiled and urged his horse into moving. "Just keep it in mind, Jared. It matters. Whatever you decide later, remember that before us and the Sisters... you need Jensen."

 

Clamping his mouth shut, Jared shifted into his coyote form and was glad to. It saved him from having to answer the smug vampire that thought he knew everything. To his surprise, the panther, Heathen, ran close to him. It was a comforting gesture to have the black cat rubbing his shoulder. Lending some support amidst the humans and vampires. Jared wished he could speak to Heathen but the panther was not a telepath, so the conversation would be one sided and most likely listened to by the vampires. He wasn't sure what the vampires could do, but he knew he wouldn't like most of it.

 

XXX

 

No matter where he looked, or tried to put his mind to, Jensen felt Nikolai next to him. Closer than close, like his shadow had a shadow. The bitch of it was that it felt good. It felt... interesting. Like he should know more about it or get more of it, right quick. The Dhampyre didn't appreciate the new confusing reactions assailing him when so many other things were already set into motion. He felt out of sorts with his own new gifts and strange leanings. Needing to know Alec was safe. Taking care of his men. What to do about his Daddy and then, of course, there was Jared. The jumbling of his thoughts was making him tenser by the second as they neared Silver City. Eyeing the horizon, Jensen asked softly.

 

"How is it y'all made it here so fast without needing to wake up first? Thought there was a rule about that."

 

Nikolai was glad that Jensen was talking instead of just thinking so hard in those annoying circles. It was like having one's ear next to a hive of bees listening to Jensen's brain knocking around in his skull.

 

"As I said, Alistair has certain gifts. He brought us a little earlier. Where we were, the sun had set, you see?"

 

"And you dropped everything to come from there because a were-rat asked you to?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I don't think I get that."

 

"Favors are a currency of the highest value and trade, a coin without equal to keep the peace and make new alliances."

 

"So you owed a rat a favor."

 

Hearing the doubt in Jensen's voice, the vampire smiled, flashing his fangs.

 

"He is not simply a rat. He is a rat king. They call him...ah..." Nikolai glanced to Runa and she provided helpfully, "Rata Guerrero." Nikolai nodded to her in thanks and glanced back to Jensen. "He is a king over a very large and secretive population. Wererats are not as easily pacified or exterminated as some other clans and species would like. They have a vast strength in numbers and are often more widespread and numerous than we can chance to guess. It is in our best interest to have peace with them. Keeping our word is one way we show good faith."

 

Blinking, Jensen eyed the vampire next to him more closely. "Pacified or exterminated?"

 

"America is the new world, right? New world, Jensen, for humans. Not so new for the rats. They came up, you see? From past the borders of this fledgling country. They are of the blood of the Incans and Mayans. A powerful and well respected lineage. They were here before the vampires began their first forays. When the vampires came, some brought their households of human stock as well as any slaves that were shifters. It caused a few rifts when vampires first came into contact with the rats here. In the old world, there are marked territories for the rats. Places that belong to them solely are avoided at all costs. The underground of Paris. The Vatican City. Many parts of Romania and Hungary." Nikolai smiled tightly. "Although my family never loses anything gracefully, there have been truces and concessions made to keep from losing too heavily on both sides. When I give a promise, in short, I keep it for many reasons."

 

Considering what he was being told, Jensen knew Mike was listening in and eating this up. Loving it on some level. Like Alec would. Alec. Jensen swallowed down his nearly overwhelming worry and gripped Sundown's reins tighter in his hands.

 

"I just want my brother and Jared's mother. That's it and all. I want to get them out of there. They don't have any reason to be in this. Not like... meat. These Sisters... they got hell coming for what they're doing. I don't suppose you can promise me-"

 

Nikolai reached over in a blur of movement and put one finger to Jensen's lips, stopping his words.

 

"Don't, Jensen. For you. I am feeling generous. Don't ask for anything. Just... wait."

 

Stunned, Jensen wondered if the vampire was out of his undead mind.

 

"Not undead." Nikolai said with a chuckle. He took his finger from Jensen's mouth. "I was born as I am." He looked ahead, letting Jensen resume his stoic glare at being touched with such familiarity. "My parents were vampires and so on and so forth. I have never died, so while I'll accept you calling me a 'bloodsucker' in your head, 'undead' is a bit much."

 

"It'd be nice if you minded your own business in your head and stayed outta mine."

 

"True, nice for you, but I'm already being nice to you, Jensen, so enjoy it while you can."

 

Since he didn't know what to make of that comment, Jensen pressed his lips together and kept quiet, just listening to the clopping hooves of his horse. He wanted to be at a dead run for the city but eerily couldn't seem to make himself do so. It was as if he was in a dream and able to do things to an extent, but not truly command his own actions to the letter. His men were incredibly calm as well, not even talking much amongst themselves. When Jensen checked their minds, he found them all to be basically concentrating on what lay ahead of them. A sense of cold readiness was over the hunters, but none of the anxiety he expected to find. He reached for Jared with his mind and felt the warm brushing sensation of the coyote in response. He marveled silently over how attuned he was to the coyote. Jared was flowing through his veins and arresting his affections like a whirlwind. Jensen wished he could pet Jared right now, in skin or fur, just feel that bunching sleekness under his hands.

 

Far ahead of the riders, Jared shivered at the phantom touch that ran over him, almost stumbling in his lazy run next to the panther. 

 

Turning his head, the panther seemed to smile before blinking his amused eyes to the canine. The coyote was going to learn that vampires had a real way of getting your attention when they wanted it.

 

XXX

 

Silver City was quiet as a grave as they rode in, and it did nothing to relax Jensen. Where was everyone? He looked around as the other vampires did, all of them frowning in consternation. Nikolai sniffed at the air like a wolf might, not hiding his inhuman trait as he tasted the wind on his tongue. He did not have to ask what the other vampires were sensing, he could feel their agitation around him. The town was missing its 'verve' that driving frenetic spirit of human activity. It smelled stagnant and empty. Humans expelled breath, speech, thoughts, heartbeats. The smallest infant would draw a vampire's notice within seconds. That was the way of predators. Nikolai met Jensen's eyes and then nodded towards the large hotel-saloon in ahead of them.

 

"They are there."

 

"And where is everyone else?" Jensen whispered, eyes moving over the storefronts and dusty barren sidewalks. 

 

Jared shifted back to his flesh, pushing back the tangles of his hair, still feeling his hackles rising up. It was bad medicine, this place. He blinked in confusion as he felt the crashing fear in his belly that made him wonder if the Sisters had killed everyone. Everyone. Even his mother and Alec. The coyote's sad eyes met Jensen's before he shuddered.

 

"I can't smell...anyone."

 

"Me either." Heathen murmured, standing in his skin, wearing tight black leather pants. The panther as a man was as tall as Jared and muscular. His hair was the same black as his pelt, falling to his waist. He stood easily, not feeling the chill of the air. The cat was more concerned with the scary lack of noise. He relaxed recalling who he had come here with. It made a difference. Nikolai would not let them come to harm.

 

"Nikolai." Hawksley spoke in a cultivated murmur, a hint of Irish accent to his voice. "If you wish it, I can go ahead of you. I can secure the building before we proceed."

 

"Oh, I don't think so." Nikolai responded softly, his already deep eyes voiding to solid black. "We are going in together. There will be no separating. Whatever spectacle this is, I want all of you where I can see you."

 

Chris felt his skin crawling and looked upwards over the tops of the buildings, eyes searching avidly. He knew the other hunters were doing the same, and coming up empty. Steve looked pale under his tan, not saying a word but it was evident. Steve wasn't catching any brain activity from the missing townspeople. They all felt watched, studied. Falling in step behind Jensen, the hunters watched the Dhampyre closely. Jensen would not let them be hurt. He loved them. They were important to him. He trusted Jensen, that was not in question. Every other aspect might be. Chris glanced to Tomas and then Jeff, seeing a resolute frown on their faces. Jeff was scared over Alec, Chris knew. It was taking all Jeff had to stay with them and not run ahead like a crazy man. Speaking of which, Chad was being almost too quiet. Chris glanced over to Chad and Mike, wishing they could at least talk to each other without the vampires hearing every word. Chad was unreadable, seeming pleasantly interested in all this whereas Mike seemed on edge, just wanting to know what was going to happen already. Saying a prayer silently, Chris slid his guns from their holsters and wanted them out and ready, come what may.

 

Watching Nikolai closely, Jensen noticed when Runa and Nikolai briefly grasped one another's hands before Nikolai was opening the doors of the saloon. It was a very human seeming thing to do. It was loving. They entered the establishment, light coming blurrily from a few lanterns around the room. The tables were on their sides, bar stools and chairs looking like they had been stomped to pieces. Matchsticks. No one had to wonder what the dark syrupy looking stains on the floor were. There were shattered glasses littering the scarred wooden board floor, strips of clothing here and there. Nikolai looked over the scene and real temper flickered over his face before he yelled out.

 

"Do not keep us waiting! This display is not impressing me."

 

"And just who might you be?"

 

Clayborne asked, drifting down the stairs with Minerva at her back. The two sisters wore deep vermillion velvet gowns, showing how deeply they had fed from the burning white of their skin. Their hair and eyes gleamed wildly, their lips so red as if freshly wetted. Clayborne nodded warmly to Jared, singling him out with a laugh.

 

"So good to see you, coyote. We were worried you might be too frightened to come. And you brought friends. I am surprised."

 

Jared snarled, his eyes flashing. "I'm betting a lot surprises you. Does it hurt, being that fucking stupid?"

 

The haughty vampiress clenched her teeth together, visibly trying to shrug off his words. "Keep talking, dog boy. See what happens."

 

While Clayborne was speaking to Jared, Minerva was sizing up the strange vampires invading their territory. She did not like the look of them at all. The human hunters could be dealt with easily enough but the vampires were a wrinkle. Unknown vampires that she could not read were an unwelcome development. She knotted her fingers together and hummed faintly in agitation.

 

"Where is my brother?" Jensen demanded, stepping close to Clayborne, putting himself between her and Jared. He didn't want the bitch getting her hands on Jared, not even for a second. "You wanted my attention, you got it. I want my brother and his mother right now."

 

"Shh, Jensen. Don't be so aggravating." Clayborne smiled and displayed her long fangs as a threat. "Alec has been a perfect angel for us."

 

"So well-behaved." Minerva agreed, hiding a little laugh behind her hand. Her eyes turned sharp as she hissed to the intruding vampires. "You have no right to what we have taken and claimed. Jensen might decide to stay with us- "

 

"Stop." Nikolai bit out the word, holding up one hand, his skin throwing off a light all its own. "You are a very confident whelp, Minerva. You and your sisters have curled up in this territory for some time, growing full and... complacent." He put his hand to Jensen's shoulder and drew him back with a terrible gentleness. To Clayborne, he said softly. "Fetch Wera and Alec. Bring them down."

 

Clayborne sneered. "I do not do the bidding of-" She choked on her words, gripping her throat, clawing at her neck as a band of steel seemed to encircle her flesh. The vampiress was on her knees in a second, groaning in agony when her spine whipped under her skin, trying to break free of muscle and tissue. Her spinal cord felt like a snake of bone and fire tearing inside of her. As Minerva screamed, Clayborne was lifted and flung to the wall with a crunch. 

 

"Now." Nikolai directed the fallen Clayborne. 

 

The wounded and bewildered vampiress crawled until she could stand, feeling the slick not-quite-there rub of her spine as it realigned begrudgingly. She felt like a marionette with uneven cables, making her way up the stairs by gripping the banister.

 

Eyes rounded in shock, Minerva hugged herself and backed to the wall to feel some protection. She had never seen anyone attack Clayborne in such a way. The gift Nikolai had used was foreign to her and therefore, all the more terrifying. Suddenly, her sense of domination was being force-fed fear. Footfalls on the steps caused her head to jerk back up and she watched woodenly as Clayborne walked down first so clumsily with Alec behind her. Alec was a sharp contrast to Clayborne. Where she was stilted and jerky, he was gliding. He looked first to Jensen and then Jeff, a gladness in his eyes before he was stonily looking away.

 

Jeff forgot the pack of vampires and the hunters, all that went with it. This was Alec. He started forward and Alec drew back. Stunned, Jeff asked, "Alec? We came for you. We came as quick as we could, I swear to God."

 

"Not soon enough." Alec whispered, his eyes lifting, glowing as green as a cat's. "They turned me. I tried to fight them off. I tried so hard. You can't leave with me. You have to do what's right. I know that. I am ready for it..."

 

"NO!!!" Jeff shook with his rage and pain, wondering why the coyote was yelling with him. Something like a yell came from Jared but it sounded more beast than man.

 

Hart set down the body of Wera at the base of the stairs, arranging the woman's limbs as an afterthought. "It was an accident, puppy. She was very loud and then...she broke."

 

Jensen was swift enough to grip Jared and pull him back from reaching Hart. In shock himself, Jensen stared at his brother, seeing the change in him. Smelling it. Alec was vampire. Wera was dead. He was dizzy with the brutality of the Sisters, so enraged his thoughts would not surrender to being cohesive. "Jared-"

 

The coyotero trembled in black fury. His pain and anger ignited in the air and caused a storm to break outside the saloon. A blazing shower of water and lightning danced over Silver City like skeletal fingers trying to tear it all down. "I will see you all dead. After your body falls to the ground you will wish you had my mother's luck!" His imagination and store of knowledge were flickering fast and hot with ideas for the Sisters and bringing them to a ruin so vast they would forget their own names before they were obliterated entirely.

 

Giving the coyote a considering look, Nikolai turned his attention once more to the Sisters. "You have broken laws. You have made a childe without the blood-right of your court. You have brought down the curse of the coyote who has some very real friends you should have worried over. This town is rotted with your presence and I know what you've done here. The gamble you made. You wanted to breed the Dhampyre- and so you made your army to help you. They are weak blasphemies of what Vampire is, the townspeople you've corrupted. They will do you no good."

 

Wind roared outside the building, rattling the thick windows and making the flickers of lamplight climb and crackle. Minerva moved close to her sisters, seeing how Alec remained at Clayborne's side. The way the dark vampire spoke was making Minerva lose her nerve. Their bevy of ghouls were meant to devour the hunters and leave Jensen more agreeable. The ghouls she had been calling were not coming to her mental command. They were in the streets, she knew, but they were not obeying. 

 

Hart looked steadily at Nikolai, trying to place him. Wanting to guage his power. "The townspeople were merely humans. Cattle."

 

"Because you are stronger?" Nikolai asked silkily. When she frowned at him, he nodded. "Careful of the precedents you set. You are not so great a power that you can lose all caution." He sighed, settling his regard on the cold body of Jared's mother. "There is nothing I can do to return her life to her, Jared, or I would. This act of senseless murder is abhorrent. The Sisters will be put to death."

 

Clayborne gaped at the words while Minerva shrieked and fell to her knees pleading. Hart was not so easily frightened.

 

"We would have to be tried before the Court, as you know since you like to quote our laws to us. This coyote-"

 

"Is favored." Nikolai finished for her. He could hear the ragged, pained gasps leaving Jared and the emotions were strong from the shifter. Heathen was not immune to Jared's pain, the cat standing near to the coyote to touch him in comfort. Making himself focus on the Sisters, Nikolai shook his head. "All you have done in your lustful bid for power and prestige is make ruin. You are not going to see another night. I do not need the Court to decide this as the Court lays all of their sentencing to one power. Your king. I don't believe we've met, as you're surely comprehending with belated intuition. I am your king. Or was. I do not claim the dishonorable dead."

 

A line seemed to be snapped and all of the Sisters went to the floor, supplicating with cold survival instincts taking them over. It did not matter. Nikolai turned his back to them and looked apologetically to Jared.

 

"I cannot restore her, but I can give you the death of those that killed her. They are condemned without any hope."

 

To Jensen and Alec, the vampire king said, "The two of you... just wait a moment. Neither of you is dying for some misplaced heroics or sacrifice. I can explain it better later but, for now... just be still. Be happy to see one another or something."

 

Alec was surprised at the harried tone from the vampire king and stared at his brother. "I knew you were coming."

 

Jeff almost didn't trust himself to speak but he did not want Alec to think for a moment that he was unwanted now. They could figure this out. This was still Alec. He took his lover's hand and held on, not fazed by the screaming vampire women on the floor. "Alec."

 

Resisting for a second, Alec made a pained sound when Jeff embraced him. Being held after telling himself he would be rejected was a naked relief. He let Jeff hold onto him, glad to feel his lover's warmth wash over him. He needed Jeff, craved to be told it could all be alright even if he was afraid to believe it.

 

Kneeling down, Jared lifted up his mother's body and held her to him. She was so light in his arms. He looked at Nikolai but could have been seeing right through him. "I want them to suffer."

 

"They will."

 

"After they are dead, I want their ashes."

 

Nodding his concession to the shaman's demands, Nikolai considered the work ahead. "Here is what we are going to do. The streets are full of the ghouls that were made in a rush. They will be most dangerous to your men, Jensen, so for the night, we are all going to stay in. I could set them to tearing each other apart or just tell them all to sit in their hovels until they starve to death...but it's kinder to make them wait for the sun to rise. That will be the most expedient and thorough way to cleanse the town. You should all go upstairs." He shrugged, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. "We will be busy down here and you most likely don't want to watch."

 

"Can I go upstairs too?" Ezra asked meekly, not wanting to see the executions.

 

The king waved him off and then smiled to the Sisters. "Now then, let's see to your final moments, ladies."

 

XXX

 

When the screaming started, Jared felt a cold comfort in it. He wanted the Sisters to know no end to their suffering. He wanted it to last. Six hours into the torture, he lost his stomach for it. He knelt beside the bed where he had lain his mother, his brow to the mattress. He knew Jensen was in the next room, speaking to Alec and Jeff, his men. They were all together in there, the hunters, talking over all that had happened. Jared did not have words to encompass the pain within. The door opened and shut before a warm presence was next to the coyote. He lifted his head to see Heathen sitting next to him, as somber as a judge.

 

"You don't have to stay with me." Jared whispered. "I'm fine."

 

"The flash flood outside says different." The panther responded, taking out a bag of tobacco to roll himself a cigarillo. "You doing that?"

 

"Guess I am." Hazel eyes flicking towards the windows, Jared saw how black on black the sky was, lightning the only color to be seen. He also knew the streets below were thick with mud and ghouls. It had to be a terrifying sight to see, if you cared to go to the windows. Which he didn't. "When I get upset, sometimes... that happens. With the weather. It's a coyote thing."

 

"Is it?"

 

Unsure of the cat's tone, Jared frowned. "Always for me. All my life."

 

"Not for all coyotes. I've known more than a handful, Jared. Never seen any of them do what you do. The weather. Throwing around their energy. Shifting as fast as you do. They could shift when they wanted to, yeah, but not in a snap." Heathen briefly shrugged. "You have something else to you."

 

"What're you saying?"

 

"You said you've been doing this weather thing all your life. When we, shifters, bond with vampires, it gives us more power. Longer lives. We heal faster. Get stronger. But you had this before Jensen."

 

"I'm not bonded to Jensen-"

 

"You exchanged blood."

 

"I've never drank his blood-"

 

"Ah."

 

Heathen's look was intent and gentle but still Jared felt confused. He had never tasted Jensen's blood. He had let Jensen have his blood but that was different. The cat seemed to be waiting for something and Jared whispered, "I'm not lying."

 

"I know you're not lying. You just don't understand. Drinking Jensen's blood or... his essence, it's all the same."

 

Blushing deeply, Jared stared at the cat. "Oh."

 

"Yeah." The panther smoked quietly as Jared absorbed his words, finally breaking their silence. "He cares for you."

 

"It's not that easy."

 

"It's not that hard either. Depends on how you look at it. You want him. He wants you."

 

"He hates himself and what I am. There's no getting around that."

 

The panther considered and then bumped his shoulder to Jared's. "You'd be amazed what we can get around, Jared."

 

"Like you and Nikolai? I'm right, aren't I? You sleep with him?" 

 

"We are lovers. But he's married."

 

"Runa?"

 

The cat smiled and nodded. "He has a wife and a husband. I'm just his friend and bonded cat. It's complicated."

 

"But you got around it."

 

"Yep." Heathen glanced to the window. "You have to let up on the rain so we can get enough sunlight. You don't want those things half cooked."

 

Blanching at the visual in his mind, Jared willed the storm to calm. He shook from the effort of reining in his emotions. He knew Jensen wanted to come to him but Jared had told him he wanted to be alone with his mother. Watch over her. He couldn't even bury her til morning came.

 

"Heathen?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can you tell Nikolai it's enough? I... I don't want to hear it any more."

 

The cat stood and nodded. "I'll tell him. You want them done or just quieter?"

 

Taken aback that he needed to be more specific, the coyote whispered, "Done."

 

"Then it's done, Jared."

 

Alone with his mother again, Jared looked at the door Heathen had just exited and then shook his head. It wasn't done yet. Not by a long shot.


	12. Chapter 12

The unspoken agreement between the hunters was that none of them were sleeping until the sun came up. It was too unnerving to hear the moaning ghouls outside in the dark, seeing them swaying on their feet but not moving besides that. The smell wasn't too great either. The hunters stayed together in one room, leaving the vampires the run of the downstairs. Chris figured they had just had their fill of socializing with strange immortals for one night. Not counting Alec and Jensen, of course. Weary and hungry, the men kept their senses tuned, wondering what might come next. Strangely, the sound of birds sounded and seemed so out of place with all the night had brought. Just after the birdsong? The dawn. There was a moment when the sun rose that made Chris wonder if he should cross himself, but he didn't have time. Outside, the townspeople that stood as dumbly staring zombies burst into flames white hot when touched by the light. From the oldest to the youngest, the people were pillars of fire that turned to ash in moments. The only thing that jarred Chris from staring out the window was the peripheral movement of Alec collapsing to the floor. Just like that. Alec was asleep. Chris dropped the curtain over the window swiftly and turned back to see Jeff wrapping a blanket around Alec, bearing him to the bed.

 

"This is so screwed." Chad murmured, not to anyone in particular. Still, it was enough to have Jeff tensing up.

 

"We got to do what we can here. We might be flying blind, but we are in this." Draping another blanket over Alec, Jeff checked to make sure his lover was completely covered. He rested his hands to his hips, staring at Alec's form under the blanket. "He didn't have a choice."

 

Chad squinted at Jeff, a tightness to his mouth. "Wasn't talking about Alec. I was...generalizing. We are all screwed. THIS is all screwed. Wasn't being particular."

 

Sitting by the wall next to Tomas and Mike, Jensen looked on, feeling his belly sink. His mind was on Alec, seeing the way his brother fell asleep like that. Not even a chance to say he felt it coming on. No. One moment Alec was talking and the next, out like a candle in the rain. His poor brother. Trapped and violated by the now very dead Sisters, needing to be saved and no one came in time. Alec was all alone, a toy for those bitches. The guilt was stifling for Jensen. He could not make Alec any promises. He had let Jared down so hard. For all that he wanted to help the coyote, nothing good had come of it. Jared's mother was dead. Jared didn't have any family left besides his father, and they didn't seem too close. Jensen asked himself, what had he managed to do for anyone he cared about? Nothing good. The Dhampyre stood and paced, not knowing he was growling low in his throat when he moved. 

 

"Maybe we should hightail it outta here." Tomas whispered softly. "Get some miles between us and then sleep. God, I need some sleep."

 

"If they wanted to find us," Mike responded, "they would. You heard how they can travel. In the blink of an eye. I don't think we can take Alec out like he is. He's not like Jensen. The sun..."

 

"Yeah." Tomas assented, seeming drained of energy. His head went down with a heavy sigh. "We can barricade the door, take turns sleeping." 

 

"I can stay awake." Jensen murmured, "We can't chance hurting Alec." He heard movement in the hallway and tensed before the door opened with a creak.

 

Looking into the room, Jared saw their exhaustion and smelt their anxiety. He was wearing a clean shirt he had found hanging in the closet of his room, his hair still wet from washing. The coyote frowned in sympathy for the hunters before clearing his throat. His voice was still raw when he spoke.

 

"I'm taking my mama to lay her to rest. Thought I'd tell you, so you wouldn't worry."

 

"Jared. You need to rest some. I want to help you." Jensen reached over, his fingers sliding loose and light around the coyote's wrist. "I don't want you setting out alone."

 

"I can't wait. She can't wait either. It's not proper..." Shaking his head, the coyote gritted his teeth. "I don't need anyone else with me. I can handle it. There's nothing dangerous outside. It's safe as it'll be."

 

Jensen was of two minds. He didn't want to leave his men, but he didn't want Jared taking off by himself either. It just wasn't right. When Jared left the room, Jensen followed. He went with Jared back into the room where Wera was lying on the bed, covered by a sheet. When Jared sat down to pull on a pair of moccasins, Jensen blocked the doorway with his body.

 

"If you can just wait..."

 

"I'm sorry." Jared whispered, his eyes burning from his need to cry. He just couldn't cry yet. He had a duty to see to. "I have to do this. I'll come back after. Don't worry that I'm leaving you here. I'll help you all I can."

 

"You think that's what this is about? That I need you to do something for me? That's not it, Jared. I-"

 

"You have your men. You have your brother. I'm sorry things didn't go the way you planned, but this is how it is. I don't know what to do to help you, but I do know what I need to do for my mother. She deserves better than some bed in a goddamned hotel."

 

Rising, Jared turned to his mother's body and gently lifted her in his arms.

 

"Besides... I can't... have you there for everything."

 

"Why not?" 

 

"Because I have things to do. I need to do this myself. I'll be back before it's even dinner time."

 

"Can you not mention dinner time with a bunch of vampires everywhere?"

 

Jensen was trying to make light of it, but the joke fell flat. Jared just gave him a look and then moved past him, carrying his mother. The Dhampyre followed the coyote downstairs and into the main saloon, seeing it was empty. He could still 'feel' Nikolai and the others around him, like a cool wind barely kept back. He frowned darkly to the coyote, whispering, "Why won't you let me help you?"

 

Smiling sadly, Jared didn't answer, leaving him behind.

 

Jensen slumped to the wall, wishing he could wake up from this. From all of this. Jared was being so withdrawn and he had to wonder if the shaman was afraid of him now. Maybe the link between them was too much too soon for the coyote. Not to mention the vampires and his own men. Alec. It was definitely not an ideal situation. If Jensen was ever the 'pick of the litter', he wasn't now. He heard the crackling of fire in the parlor room and walked back to investigate. He was surprised to see just Alistair and Heathen. Alistair was sitting by the fire, reading a well-worn book in his hands, looking like he was right at home. On the couch, Heathen was sleeping, as his cat. Even knowing the cat by name, Jensen was cautious of the large black animal as he entered the room. He nodded to Alistair, seeing the title of the vampire's book was 'Her Tender Cossette'.

 

"Good book?"

 

The Irish vampire smiled and nodded, lowering his dirty novel to give Jensen a once-over. "It's really the lowest form of literature if you are being critical of things like plot and character development. It's seedy and often vulgar. One of my favorites."

 

Jensen quirked a brow at that, sitting to the arm of the couch. Heathen did not stir a muscle, low huffs of breath leaving him as he slept. "So it's like a penny dreadful but with... sex?"

 

"Yes. Sex and a good splash of blasphemy since the main character is a novice nun." Alistair picked up the bottle of Scotch whisky next to his chair, pouring himself a glass and then, one for Jensen. "You look haggard. I imagine you're worried over your brother. It was a hectic night."

 

"Yeah, you could say that." Downing the spirits, Jensen swallowed hard. He cradled the glass in his palm, careful not to break it from sheer nerves. He decided he didn't have anything much to lose by trying to question Alistair. "What does Nikolai want?"

 

Closing his book, the elder vampire eyed Jensen. He did not hide how intensely he was studying the Dhampyre, not even blinking. 

"I cannot presume to know the mind of my king. His thoughts are blocked to me."

 

Something in Alistair's tone had Jensen wondering. "You know plenty. What I want is some idea what he's thinking about me and my brother. My men. I can't just sit on my hands and act like it's all going to be good when I don't know a thing about Nikolai. He's holding too many lives in his hands that mean something to me. I can't even take Alec out of here until the sun's down."

 

"Alec is still with you. If Nikolai wanted to change that, it would be different. As for your hunters? He told you that your men were not his concern. You recall that, don't you? If he wanted them dead, Jensen, he would not let them roam around while he is sleeping. That would be unwise, aye?"

 

"He's got you and Heathen. You're watching over him."

 

"True, but my point is, if he had wanted any of you dead or incapicitated, he would have seen to it before his sleep. He's very precise in endeavors that demand immediate attention. He doesn't plan to eliminate you or your brother. Have a little faith."

 

Jensen laughed shortly and sat his glass aside. "Faith? That's hard to come by right now."

 

"It's not perfect, what you have before you, but you have something. Take it from me, lad, you have to learn to appreciate small mercies. Take a moment to count your blessings before you say all is lost." Alistair stood and walked over to add a log to the fire, watching the sparks while he was speaking. "I know Nikolai wants to talk to you both...but he's not so bad really. I promise you. I've seen much worse. I don't want to say too much, but you should rest. You're safe. You are all safe. Let the day pass you by, little brother. You'll feel better for it when the moon comes again."

 

The lulling sweet tone of Alistair's brogue was distracting and Jensen felt like he might sway in place. Suspicion flared in Jensen and he knew what the other man was trying to do. Making him sleepy. He glared at the older vampire, whispering, "Don't you feel bad messing with people's heads?"

 

"No. I already helped your men fall asleep. It seemed a kindness. You can't just run yourself into the ground. What's done is done. Alec is changed and Jared's mother is dead. We cannot change that. We are not guilty of those trespasses either. Understand that. For your sake, Jensen, try to see that it could all be much worse."

 

"Was that supposed to sound inspiring or threatening?"

 

Smiling, Alistair shrugged. "It's only very, very true. Now, go upstairs, lay down and sleep. We'll be here when you wake up."

 

"But, Jared-"

 

"Shh." 

 

Jensen headed for the stairs, thinking it seemed a very long way up, his muscles feeling heavy and weighted. He went into the room where his friends were sleeping all over the place. Mike and Chad were sharing the sofa, sprawled at either end of it. Tomas was in the chair. Chris and Steve were lying on one bed, atop the covers like they had keeled over there. Jeff was sharing Alec's bed, curled around the covered vampire, holding him as they both slept. Pulling off his boots, Jensen rested his body to the other side of Alec, wishing he could shake off Alistair's command to sleep. He worried over Jared, knowing he was being selfish in wanting to call the coyotero back to him immediately. His last thought before sleeping was spent worrying Jared might not come back to him afterall.

 

XXX

 

 

The coyote walked with his mother in his arms until he reached a sacred circle in the desert sands. There was no time in this place, and if you lingered too long you might fall into a dream that never released you. It was a doorway or a mirror of the gods, depending who you asked. To some, this spot was a place that spooked their horses and urged them to find some other place to camp. It would do nicely for the coyotero and his mother. He placed her wrapped body gently to the ground, hearing the sigh of the wind in the trees. He was not alone. He felt the other spirits that drifted around this circle, high above, all around and down below, there was movement of energies. Some of the spirits were of the dead, men, women and children that had passed away but came to this place to watch and lend their aid when they could. Other shadows were beings older than the words he could use to describe them. Fallen away from time and recollection, the elder spirits were faceless or bestial, but nothing so easily contained by imagination or recognition. He understood their curiosity and presence. This was their holy land and he was in their midst uninvited. But they offered him no threat or violence. Merely silent witness. 

 

Taking the dagger from his waist, Jared held it up to the four directions, calling them forth and showing them honor. Gently, he asked for the presence of the elder beasts. Wolf, Bear, Buffalo and Eagle. He entreated their aid in finding the one he sought, his father. The spirits listened, drawn in by the presence of the dead mother as well as the shaman that called them by name. Jared gave thanks in every whispered word, his reverance and will evident. He held the dagger's handle close to his lips while he chanted a prayer. He could feel the building energy that snapped in the air around him. A drawing up of power to open the place, to bring himself fully into the dreamlands where he never would have taken Jensen. He could not assure Jensen's safety on the Medicine Road and it would be careless and dangerous to take a Dhampyre between the realms. Jared was accustomed to walking between the worlds, as his father had done before him. Even the coyote had to be careful and keep his wits about him. There were dangers in the dreamlands. Creatures and beings that wished they could still walk and act as men. Taste food or drink whiskey, smoke tobacco, take a lover. Much could be gained from wresting a form from the naive ones that accidentally stepped into their reach. 

 

 

Even as he heard the whispers and songs of phantoms, Jared did not divert his attention. In his mind's eye, this place he had found was a pinprick in the fabric of the world of Man. It took coercion and patience to open the gateway, making it malleable and fluid. A place to pass through and re-enter when he had need. He was not foolhardy or rash in what he did. Emotional, yes, but not ignorant. He kept his eyes closed while he worked, at one point resting a hand over his mother's still form. He was a beacon in the realms, calling to one being in particular and not resting until he was answered. In the past, he had called his father and waited as long as it took for the other coyote to come to him. Patient, aware that his sire might be far away or otherwise occupied. But Jared was not ready to wait this day. The coyote song that he spun was tautly made, an arrow instead of a wafting spider's web. He wanted his father. His father must come. Now.

 

The beating sun was pitiless overhead, the ray's coming down strong and hot. Jared did not move from his place even as he was wet with sweat and weary. He would not be driven away from the path he had made. He would not seek a bed when his mother was lying on earth.

 

 

A sweet smoke scent came into Jared's senses and he felt cool air brush over him. He smelt the sea, though he knew he was far from the great waters. Opening his eyes warily, he snarled softly at the night sky around him. The merry fire that crackled close by made Jared uneasy and he knew, his father had brought him to his own place instead of coming to where Jared had been. Where Jared's mother's body still remained. 

 

Jared lifted his head and saw the man sitting across from the fire watching him with endlessly curious eyes so like his own. Eyes that would not agree to be just one shade when there were so many to choose from. The elder coyote was dressed plainly in a homespun shirt and pants that had seen better days. Boots on his feet and a battered cowboy hat atop his dark head. The man smiled to Jared and offered him a wooden cup filled with water.

 

"Drink. You let the sun take your body's water."

 

Taking the cup, Jared tipped it to his lips, not surprised that for all he drank it remained full. The water was as cold as the bottom of a well and he shivered as he swallowed. He could smell his father's pipesmoke and the wood of the fire, but his father's scent was elusive. Masked. 

 

"My mother is dead."

 

"I know. I am sorry for your hurt."

 

"When did you know? Did you know before I did? Did you feel her die?" 

 

There was anger in Jared's voice and he could not hide it. He watched his father's lean face for any clues or secrets. 

 

"I knew when you knew."

 

Frowning, Jared put aside the cup and rested his hands to his knees. His father was gifted at keeping things cryptic. Confusing. It seemed to be the only language the man knew fluently.

 

"Her soul is not with me. Not like my grandmother's. I have not seen my grandmother since my mother died."

 

The coyote nodded to his son. Then he waited. But Jared did not want to admit what he already suspected. It was understandable. Some pains hurt too much to be looked at head on. Better, some felt, to peer from the side and hope their eyes were tricking them. That nothing could be so hurtful as what they divined to be before them. Gently, he spoke.

 

"Your mother was a confused spirit in life and then, in her death. Her mother went with her to see her safely to peace."

 

"To peace."

 

"Yes. Their place of peace for lives led well and fully. They are together."

 

Bowing his head, Jared took the blow to his heart and tried to hide it. He had hoped that maybe his mother and grandmother's souls were waiting at their home. Just talking on the porch and gossiping with the blackbirds. Waiting for him to come home. When the pain lessened its clutching hold, he lifted angry eyes to his father.

 

"You did nothing to help her. She was tortured and murdered. By vampires. It wasn't quick. They had time on their hands."

 

Each word was spit out like a bullet and Jared suddenly hated how much he favored his father in looks. The same angular face and strong jaw, that point to the chin that wasn't there and then was, depending how he held his head. Just now, it was galling to see that familiar face watching him steadily like he was something of mild interest. When it became apparent he was waiting for the elder male to say something, then and only then did the coyote answer him.

 

" She never asked for me, Jared. She did not call for me. No, let me finish." The coyote held up a hand, several slender bands around each of his fingers, the metals of many shades. "Every mortal life has a beginning and an end. There is very little we can do or should do to change that. Your mother lived in a place of strangeness and rarely did she know peace. She knew enough of the rest of the world to feel afraid of it. To fear herself and what might become of her."

 

 

"You didn't seem to think she was too doomed or mad to give you a baby. Out of wedlock. Do you know how people have talked about her all these years? Because of what you did? Because of me?" Jared growled under his words and a shudder of his anger rippled over him. "You left her with me and no man to care for her. Then she was murdered and you tell me that she was just fated to burn out? Is that what you're saying?"

 

 

As if he was not being yelled at, the elder shaman poured a tin cup full of strong chicory coffee. He drank from the cup and passed it to his son. When Jared sullenly took the offered cup, the coyote nodded.

 

"That is what I am saying. She had a numbered amount of days to live this life, and so she did. She has peace now. She is with her mother and her mother's mother, seeing a world she can understand. A place that understands her in return." Kindly, the older man stood and walked to sit beside his son. He did not touch Jared, but the warmth of him passed between them. "There have been many changes for you lately. This death, your mother going on, it is not easy to understand. There are many ways to grieve... rituals, acts of honoring the dead... but the truest gift you can give your mother is to live and be strong. To stand as she taught you when first she had you test your little fat legs. When you see something new or beautiful, you are fulfilling her wishes. She wants her child healthy and happy. In her simplest desire, she had more love for you than words would have held. She did not have a clever tongue and could not always master the skills of those around her- but she loved you and in that she had no equal."

 

Tears slid down Jared's face and he turned his face to his shoulder, suddenly wishing Jensen was there. Because he knew Jensen would have touched him or given him a look that made it easier to bear the rest. He bit his lip until it hurt, not wanting to dissolve in front of his father. "You don't grieve for her. Would you grieve for me? You spend so much time here in this dream place. You forget how to ...care."

 

 

"That is not true. I may not care as you do, the way you do, but I care. I care for you. I love you, but I will never grieve for you."

 

 

"How-"

 

 

"Because you will not die. You will not have a mortal death."

 

 

Said so plainly the words still did not make sense to Jared. "Because of... Jensen? Is he going to do something to change me? Make me live longer?"

 

 

A miniscule smile touched his father's lips and melted away. "No. You were an immortal before your lover ever crossed shadows with you." At Jared's shocked stare, the elder coyote sighed and it was like the winds moving through saguaro skeletons. "Time moves differently for me, Jared. I forget how swiftly you grow and in the blink of an eye. Things I should have told you, meant to tell you, but I waited. I blinked and where there was a cub now there is a man. I am sorry for-"

 

 

"Just say it. I don't want a story. I want to know what the hell you're talking about. I have never heard that coyotes were immortal."

 

 

Making a face at being interrupted, his father let it pass. His son was feeling irritable and needed his rest. Besides, some things were going to come as a surprise no matter how it was said.

 

 

"You are my son and I am not just a coyote. I am 'the' Coyote."

 

 

Jared was having trouble processing what he was hearing. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, wanting to make his brain work. He just needed sleep. Otherwise he was hearing his father say he was...a god. 

 

 

"Jared. All of this time, you have had gifts that not all of the children of the desert have. Abilities. You can do much more, but I wanted you to have a life and a choice. To be what you wanted to be. Not just to feel that you had to roam as I do. I travel between the worlds. To fables and wars, into dreams and past the fall of places too old for you to remember. I wanted my son to find peace in a place and call it home. I could have taken you once you were born, but that seemed cruel. This is not what you came for, I know. You came to ask me to bring life to your mother once again or answer for her death. I cannot do what you want of me, but I can give you your birthright. The truth of who you are."

 

 

"You could be lying."

 

 

It was a whisper, but there was a light to Jared's eyes that said he had started to believe. 

 

 

"I could be. There would be no reason for it. Nothing for me to gain. But I might well be telling you something you have wondered over before. Your resilience, the strength of your magic and medicine. If you wish to think this is a game for me, then play, Jared. You might test my words by throwing yourself from a high place like you did when you broke an arm and a leg. Which healed swiftly...and without leaving a limp. You were twelve then. The time the wasps surprised you and you were stung so many times that it should have been lethal, yet you were healed by morning. Then again, you drowned once, when you-"

 

 

"The creek when I was doing laundry. I fell and cracked my head on a rock. I remember." Jared touched behind his head where there was no scar. He recalled that blinding pain and the water closing over his head. How stupid he had felt thinking he was going to drown in water he could have stood in. He had woken up with his head submerged, coming out sputtering and spitting water. Not a soul there to see his embarrassment. His young man's pride had been damaged, but he had survived. Or had he? "I drowned. I really drowned."

 

 

"As much as you could. It was more like sleeping. Your body knew it's business and set to it while you were dreaming. The flesh is a vessel for us as much as it is for mortals. We must reknit and renew if badly damaged when we walk the lands of Man. When you were laying in that creekbed, you were there and you weren't. Your spirit went wandering as your body rested. You came to visit me for that time. I taught you how to make the leaves whisper. Do you remember that?"

 

 

Jared nodded, eyes dilated with his shock. "Yes. I always found you here. Or in my dreams. But this isn't a dream."

 

 

"No, it's not. It's the place where dreamers can walk... but it is as real as the waking man's world. Some might say it is the belly of the worlds, or the crossroads. Many names, many tongues. But it is a place I can find you or be found easily, no matter where I am coming from. Most coyotes cannot pass so easily to the mists as you do. They use herbs, smoke, rituals. The old magicks to make themselves a path here and back. You walk in and out like you are coming to a room just around a strange corner. Because you are my son. It has always been this way for you and it always will be."

 

 

"Why tell me now?"

 

 

"Because you are feeling alone when you are not."

 

 

"You won't be coming with me." Jared said it as a fact. His father never settled in one place for anyone and never would.

 

 

"No, but you are in love."

 

 

Cheeks rouging, Jared looked hard to his father's eyes. "What, are you spying on me?"

 

 

"Sometimes. Not often. Not recently even." Coyote smiled and his teeth looked both silver and white. "I glance. It is not from watching you that I know you are in love, puppy. I can see it on you. You are mated." He tipped his head to the side in a definitely canid movement. "You made a link to the drinker of blood."

 

 

Jared coughed in embarrasssment because 'making a link' was not exactly how he had thought of it. All he had done with Jensen from the first moment they had met had seemed like passion and recklessness. Not knowing when they might part or if he would ever see the Dhampyre again. Common sense told him he should have hoped to never see the once-Hunter cross his doorstep again. So why was he already missing him? "It wasn't on purpose."

 

 

"Maybe not. Maybe so. It's done." The god spoke so merrily like it was not a bad idea or a doomed match. If anything, Coyote seemed enlivened by the suggestion of his son's 'bonding'. "So when you see him, tell him I kept you away so long."

 

 

"When I see him he will understand I had to bury my mother and talk to my father." Jared glared at his father as he stood. "I don't expect you to come with me and pay any last respects."

 

 

"I would be speaking to a place that she no longer dwells, Jared. My respects will come in the night and travel on the smoke you send to the sky. It is best that way. Too much noise and racket can cause a spirit to come see what the fuss is. They can become lost following a broken trail. You do not want that. Take care to not draw her back, even if it hurts your heart to have her go."

 

 

Nodding silently, Jared turned from his father and walked back into the world he had left behind. It was not a good time to explore how he felt about his father. Himself. Once again his life and sense of security was rocked. Overturned. There was much on his mind and Jared knew he might lash out at his father. Because his father was the one in front of him. It was better, for now, to keep his mind to what must be done. Returning to the world he had left behind and seeing to his obligations as a son was important. He just tried not to think about how easily he travelled between the realms. No wonder Heathen had hinted that there might be more to him that he did not even know about. Was everyone else one step ahead of him when it came to knowing he wasn't a run of the mill coyote?

 

 

*There's no such thing as a run of the mill coyote. All coyotes are unusual.* Szeptem purred over the miles separating them. *But enough about you. I am feeling better. I want to be with you. I miss you.*

 

 

Jared let out a breath slowly. *I miss you too. But I don't want you to walk the distance or sneak your way. I just want you here.*

 

 

There was a healthy silence from his familiar before the tom-cat answered softly, *If only one of us had godlike powers. Sigh.*

 

 

Making a sound close to a growl, Jared still had to laugh. Because only a cat could pack so much sarcasm and amusement into those words. A way of showing sympathy without being too molly-coddling about it. 

 

 

*How long have you known?*

 

 

The cat was not one to lie. *About your demi-godhood? I knew when you knew. Not before. If I had known before I would have told you. I like seeing new tricks. You might have been more entertaining.*

 

 

*Entertaining might not cover me bringing you here magically. You think it's wise to test the waters by sending yourself around? Something could go wrong.*

 

 

Best to err on the side of caution, Jared felt, since he had never tried to move a living thing from one place to another just by willing it so. He was not even sure it was a good idea to try. Stepping into the Dreamlands was one thing, Szeptem could be lost if he tried to deliver him and failed.

 

 

*You are going to come here. To me. Then we will go together where you need to be next.*

 

 

Wise cat. Letting the coyote try his new abilities - or before untried abilities- on himself first. The coyote was considering that as his eyes went to his mother's remains. Jared looked down to the place he had left his mother and his mind was suddenly stilled. He felt confusion hit him while his eyes were on a shroud that seemed...weathered. The sheet wrapped around his mother was darkened and stiff in patches, but dry. He sniffed and could not smell blood. She smelt like earth and nothing else. He went to his knees and slowly unwrapped the top of the blanket, revealing a wizened form beneath. She had not been here long enough to be as she was. He hated to think of the body as dried out, but there it was. Bones and strands of hair lingered, but even her clothing was lighter from the sun.

 

 

*Jared?*

 

 

He heard his familiar saying his name and then repeating it more stridently. The coyote answered with a question. *How long was I gone? It seemed like minutes.*

 

 

*Time is different there. You know that.* The large black cat stopped to wash a paw before going on. *You have been gone for a good long while. Everyone assumed you were ravaged by grief and went to roam as a wild thing.*

 

 

*Did you tell them that?* The shaman questioned as he tried to get his mind around seeing his mother mummified before him.

 

 

*No. I'm a cat. They didn't ask me.*

 

 

Grunting something about having plenty to ask a cat, Jared shifted back to his coyote form. As his beast, he dug deep and fast into the sacred earth. He worked until he had to turn back into a man and finish the work with his hands. The sun overhead told him nothing of how many times it had risen and fallen since last he saw it. Szeptem was little help in that department since animals counted such things differently. Jared laid his mother's body to rest and covered her over with the silky fine dirt. He patted a mound of earth over her and stayed there, his hands to that rise. He tried to 'feel' Jensen but the circle he was within made it a silent entreaty. He would have to leave these places to be able to find the Dhampyre. Jensen was not quite within the realm of coyote magic. 

 

 

Jared waited until the moon came to speak to his mother. In the darkness, her spirit would be less likely to try and follow him. Or so the belief was. She would be more content to stay where she was and dwell in those lands than come out in the night.

 

 

"Matka."

 

 

He felt tears coming up and let them fall. She deserved no less than the tears of someone that loved her and was loved by her. Jared cried for her, thinking of her passing. It was some comfort to know she was in a place where she could not be harmed now. She could be happy. With her own mother. He imagined them 'there' living in a cabin warm and bright. Flowered fields and clear waters surrounding their place of peace. He rested his hands over her grave and sent her the warmth of his heart, the depth of his love. 

 

 

"I love you, matka. I am strong and blessed because you were my mother. May you have rest and peace in your beautiful place. I love you. I love you matka, babcia. I hope we see each other in my dreams, so I can hear your new stories, listen to you laugh. Thank you for everything you both gave me."

 

 

Jared made a fire for them, from the fallen branches of the trees over him. As the night wind moved through the bones in the trees, he sang softly to his mother and grandmother. Smoke rose, curling and sweet, climbing to the stars while he took the blade from his waist and cut deep furrows to either forearm. The marks of grief were an honor, showing that he was hurting for those he missed, but they were worthy of that pain. The wounds stung but the pain was an outlet, a release. Some would not understand such a gesture, but he would give his loved ones this salute.

 

 

A sudden cry sounded in the night, a lilting howl that was both eerie and comforting. Jared tipped his head back, listening to that sole coyote's mournful song. Then there was a second voice meeting the first. Then, as if the stars in the sky were being called down, coyotes' voices rang all across the land. It sent shivers of power and recognition down Jared, making him listen to each note of the savage symphony. He could tell the males from the females, old from young, natural coyotes from those that were wearing a second skin. He was singing with them from his human-like throat, the sound rougher but finding its place. Then the wild voices were twining together, becoming a dirge that one voice came from. Coyote himself. Jared could hear his father's timbre rolling into the prairie song and he closed his eyes. He let the coyote chorus take him and it felt good. He felt less alone. One by one the canids fell away from the song and the cresting wave of sound gently receded. The night settled once more, the moon a solemn witness over it all.

 

 

He stayed until the fire was nothing but cold ash. Sifting his fingers through the ash, Jared said his final goodbyes to his mother and rose from his crouch. Jared left the holy place, walking for awhile until he smelt water. He bathed in the cold waters of a creek, not sure of what he was going to do next. It did not help not knowing how much time had passed. He was imagining the state of his home. Overgrown gardens and the inside of the cabin would need cleaning. The coyote also considered Jensen. Had the Dhampyre believed himself deserted? Was Jensen, even now, wondering why he ever trusted a coyote to keep his word? Jared's mind went to Jensen's problems as well. There was Alec's change and Jensen's own. Their father was still out there somewhere, but hell, Jessup couldn't be scarier than Nikolai. 

 

 

First things first.

 

 

He needed to fetch Szeptem, and a horse. Some clean clothes. Food. He was not willing to give up food even if he could. The walk back to Silver City was peaceful. He was not shocked to see the town had new inhabitants. People had trickled in and found the place devoid of anyone else. They didn't question their good fortune much, choosing to be quiet about the mystery. All the better to keep everything they found left behind. At least things weren't going to waste, Jared thought dryly. He drew a few looks walking past the townspeople but they weren't sure what they were looking at. It was unsettling to recall the main street packed with ghouls in the rain. Now it was bustling with wagons and pedestrians. The noise was back, life had resumed. The coyote went into the mercantile and told the owner he had become lost in the desert. He promised some work to earn the coin he needed. Even as his familiar laughed at his honesty and work ethic, Jared was staunch about it. He did the tasks set before him from cleaning out a stable to chopping wood to earn his money. Once he had enough for food and clothing, he was feeling better. 

 

 

Then he was in a quandary. Because he was not sure where Szeptem was, but he knew in his gut he could go and find his cat. If he focused. It was just a little scary to consider. Sending himself through the air to whereever he would end up. Glancing around, Jared wondered if he should even try it. He could practically feel his father's amused eyes on him. Every moment he waited was more time lost. He growled at himself, trying to shake off the jitters. It might be better, he decided, to not think of it as hurtling one's self into nothingness, not sure of any safe landing. Better to consider it like entering the Dreamlands. Just taking a step from one place to another, like folding a page over onto itself. Two points could be brought closer together by that simple fold, without any harm or change to the paper. A shorter distance between two points, just by bending the world a tiny bit- or how it was thought to be. You were not making a tear or rip in things, you were just passing through that space you had made for a moment's time. That was comforting.

 

 

Jared did not want to risk asking too many questions of the townspeople. He did well to keep his head down and not rouse any suspicions. He was a stranger in their midst and they were already nervous over their good fortune. They had a big secret they all shared and kept. The town they had taken over and reinhabited. The coyote didn't hold it against them that they took what was there for the asking. But he knew they heard strange things in the dark. Restless souls that could not understand why these strangers were invading their homes. Living lives the dead could not have. The shaman could have just walked away from Silver City for good, not pausing to do them any favors. It just wasn't his way to ignore anyone in need. 

 

 

He waited until the town was sleeping for the night to go for a walk down the main street. He watched the spirits as they peered out of and into windows, trying to find their way. Phantom children darted down the now still boardwalks, playing with toys that knocked to the walls in passing. Some of the shades, Jared could tell, knew they were lost souls. The sadness in their eyes was absolute. The shaman shifted to his coyote self and then he began to walk to those wayward haunts, touching them with his nose to show he could see them. He let them see themselves in his compassionate eyes. It took awhile to do this sort of thing quietly, but he wanted the new people of Silver City to rest easy. That meant lying to rest the old community. The ghosts gathered around the silvery copper colored coyote, following him when he began to walk from the only home they had ever known. He kept his pace slow and easy, letting them touch him and some of the smaller hands held tight to his ruff. Jared was not put off by the icy touches. They needed to be able to hold something again before they went on. He led them away from the town and into the sands. Some expressed dismay, stopping to look back over their shoulders. Lives cut short were harder to let go of. Jared understood and whuffed softly to those sad souls, drawing their attention back to him. He waited until they were all gathered around again before he felt his own aura spilling around them all like a net. Gently, he collected them all within his power before he jumped into the air and vanished. Taking the spirits with him to the lands between, Jared released them on the other side. He watched the color wash back into their forms, the weight of the past falling away like manacles. The townspeople vanished around him like fireflies, and he watched until the last light was gone. He wanted to be sure none of them were wandering again. Now they could go on, whereever that was for all of them. 

 

 

The coyote reappeared in the desert, shaking the tingles of magic from his coat like an itch. The land felt better now. He stepped nimbly around the desert to relax before he would be on his way again. He knew he was stalling, taking his time before trying to teleport himself. Understandably, he felt. But he couldn't wait forever. He steeled himself for this big step, closing his eyes to imagine Szeptem. The connection between them was a real link, a bond forged over years together. Jared was one point on that line and Szeptem was the other. All he had to do was bring those points together. He stepped into the buzzing energy he felt, hoping he would be whole on the other side of this endeavor. 

 

 

*You smell.*

 

 

A little butt of a furry head to his elbow told Jared he had managed to find his familiar. He lifted his head, looking around the interior of the cabin he had left behind. Regally, Szeptem sat next to him, tail furled over his front paws. The cabin was clean, and seemed lived in. He could smell coffee and the faint aroma of candles recently blown out. Sitting up, Jared looked around the room, ears pricked. He could smell vampire here.

 

 

"Jensen?"

 

 

The cat wound himself around Jared in greeting before replying. *Alec and his mate. They stay here in case.*

 

 

"In case what?"

 

 

*You return.* Smiling, the cat licked over Jared's cheek. *They will be pleased when they awaken.*

 

 

"Jeff? He's sleeping the days off now?"

 

 

*Yes. He has too.*

 

 

"Alec changed him."

 

 

*They are what they are. You smell. You should take a bath.*

 

 

"Where is Jensen?"

 

 

Jared was looking around now as Szeptem jumped up into his arms, a reassuring thud of feline weight.

 

 

*With his king.*

 

 

"Oh." Jared felt sadness blossom in his weary heart. "Right." He looked down to the floor, feeling the sleeping forms of Jeff and Alec there. They slept in the cellar, having Szeptem as a guard in the house. The lands were warded as well. It was a good place for vampires to sleep. "Is Jessup still alive?"

 

 

Ears turning back, the cat glared. *Yes. I don't know what Jensen is doing, but that Hunter still lives. He wants blood for the men he lost. Don't slump. I am sure you can find Jensen as you found me.*

 

 

"Yeah. If he would even want that. He must think I ran off on him."

 

 

*You'll feel better-*

 

 

"After a bath. Alright. I get it. But after that..."

 

 

The cat purred and widened his green eyes dramatically. *Yes, after. What fun, what times.*


End file.
